Totally Captivated
by Akira Yuuki
Summary: Totally Captivated Chapter 14 UPDATE... Yey! "If our paths were cross again…If I were to see him again…Will I be able to hold him? Ask many question to him? Or just let him slip out again?" Masa lalu yang menghantui Kyuhyun Eunhyuk yang sepertinya melupakan 'sesuatu' temukan jawabannya! RnR reader deul... gomawo bagi yang setia menunggu FF ini. Flame and review allowed!
1. Prolog Teaser

Title : Totally Captivated (Super Junior's Version)

Disclaimer : Totally Captivated© Yoo Ha Jin

Rating : M (Untuk jaga-jaga, dan sedikit konten dewasa)

.

.

.

Prologue

.

.

.

Character Introduction :

Eun Moo Kyul :: Cho Kyu Hyun

Jung E Won :: Lee Hyuk Jae

Moon Do Hon :: Lee Dong Hae

Shin Ji Ho :: Lee Sung Min

Chairman Lee :: Choi Si Won

Min Sang Chul :: Zhou Mi

Killer Bear :: Kim Young Woon

Sung Tae :: Kim Jong Woon

Kim Nam Hyung :: Kim Hee Chul

Byung Soo :: Park Jung Soo

.

.

.

Rasa, setiap orang pasti memiliki berbagai macam perasaan yang menghantui diri. Salah satunya rasa ingin tahu. Namun, akankah rasa ingin tahu itu selalu membawa kebahagiaan? Atau malah akan membawa cerita yang di luar nalar seseorang?

"Kau… Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?" Sebuah suara mengisi keheningan yang tengah lama menghuni kamar apartemen kecil itu. Penghuninya tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka, hingga tak menyadari sosok lain yang berdiri memandang kedua namja tersebut tak percaya.

"Min… Minnie… Ini tida—"

"Cukup! Apa lagi yang akan kau jelaskan Lee Hyukjae!" Teriak namja manis yang kini telah beruraian air mata, hatinya terasa tercabik saat mendapati sosok namjachingu yang sangat dicintainya tengah bercumbu dengan namja lain. Tepat di depan matanya.

"Kau tahu… Aku dan Junho… Tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Minnie Hyung!" Bela Hyukjae, ia beserta sosok namja tampan yang sedari tadi memeluk pinggang polosnya berdiri di hadapan Sungmin.

"Hm, kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja pada pelacur sepertimu? Setelah apa yang telah ku lihat?" Desis Sungmin tajam, air matanya telah berhenti mengalir, digantikan tatapan tajam yang mampu menguliti hati Hyukjae.

"Hyung… Kumohon mengertilah…" Pinta Hyukjae, matanya mulai memanas. Sungguh ia tak pernah berharap hal seperti ini akan datang menghampirinya.

Ia tak pernah menyangka, jika rasa ingin tahunya membawanya hingga pada titik seperti ini. Titik rumit dimana hubungan cintanya dengan Sungmin dipertaruhkan.

"Kau tak perlu mengatakan omong kosong lagi, karena mulai saat ini… hubungan kita berakhir. Kau, bebas mencari pria manapun yang bisa menidurimu dan memenuhi rasa ingin tahumu terhadap hubungan tanpa cinta…"

Dengan itu Sungmin pergi, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang mulai menitikkan air mata. Air mata penyesalan dan rasa sakit yang hinggap di hatinya.

Ia hanya tak tahu, jika ajakan Junho untuk mencoba 'bercinta' walau tanpa cinta akan membuatnya terpuruk dalam keputusan yang telah ia buat. Keputusan yang hanya mengikuti imajinasi liarnya. Keputusan bodoh yang membuatnya terlihat seperti pecundang. Murahan. Jalang.

"Hyuk… Maaf, ini semua gara-gara aku yang memaksamu menyetujui hal ini." Ucap Junho lembut. Jujur ia tak tega melihat namja manis yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya sejak pertama ia melihat sosok itu.

Didekapnya erat tubuh kurus namja yang kini bersimpuh di hadapan pintu, kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan air mata yang mendadak turun tanpa kendali di pipinya.

"Dia pergi Jun… Dia… tak mau melihatku lagi…" Tangis Eunhyuk kian menyesakkan. Tak pernah sekalipun ia berfikir namja ceria seperti Eunhyuk akan mengis layaknya sosok yang rapuh seperti ini hanya karena Sungmin. Sosok yang dicintainya sepenuh hati.

"Sssh… Sudahlah, ayo cepat pakai bajumu. Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semua padanya."

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Title : Totally Captivated (Super Junior's Version)

Disclaimer : Totally Captivated© Yoo Ha Jin

Rating : M (Untuk jaga-jaga, dan sedikit konten dewasa)

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

Pagi telah beranjak merajai cakrawala, sinar mentari menghangatkan siapa saja yang bernaung di bawahnya. Namun disisi lain sosok manis namja blonde tengah sibuk dengan dunianya yang baru, dunia yang tak pernah ia bayangkan akan singgah dalam perjalanan panjangnya.

"Eunhyuk! Bisa tolong buatkan kami Lemonade?" Beberapa sosok namja dengan pakaian rapi berwarna hitam menghampiri Eunhyuk yang tengah membersihkan lantai ruangan itu.

Eunhyuk hanya memberikan senyuman manis pada orang-orang yang merupakan pegawai di kantor tempat ia bekerja. "Ne, ada lagi Zhoumi hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang hendak pergi, kedua tangannya menenteng ember dan alat pel.

"Kurasa cu—"

"Ah, aku tambah snack yah, Hyuk." Sosok lain berambut hitam menyahut dari balik pintu, sepertinya namja itu baru saja sampai di tempat kerja.

"Ne, baiklah. Kalian tunggu saja… arra?" Eunyuk segera berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, ia kembali ke pantry untuk menyiapkan apa yang diminta teman sepekerjaannya itu.

Yah, sebenarnya Hyukjae adalah sosok mahasiswa biasa di sebuah sekolah ternama di Seoul. Ia hidup sebatang kara dan memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dengan bekerja paruh waktu. Salah satunya sebagai office boy di SinKyung corp.

Untunglah, selama ia tak perlu menanggung biaya pendidikan, karena selama ini ia selalu mendapat beasiswa. Walau dipandang rendah dan hanya sebelah mata oleh orang lain, Eunhyuk sama sekali tak memperdulikannya.

Baginya, ia akan tetap berusaha dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Memang kehidupan yang ia jalani amat berat baginya yang masih berusia 21 tahun itu. Namun, tak ada yang tahu bahwa ia telah berjuang mati-matian hanya untuk membiayai tempat berteduh dan memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya.

Tak ada sanak keluargapun yang ia punya, ia hanya sendiri, kesepian dan terpuruk dalam dunia sempitnya. Akan tetapi topeng ceria yang selalu terpasang rapi di wajahnya seolah menyamarkan penderitaan dan luka yang selama ini membayangi hidupnya.

Eunhyuk telah bertekad, ia ingin menyelesaikan pendidikannya dan berencana melanjutkan impiannya untuk menjadi orang sukses. Itulah janjinya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak ingin menjadi beban orang lain. Hal inilah yang membuat sosoknya terlihat tangguh.

.

.

.

Senda gurau mewarnai mereka yang tengah menjalankan tugasnya. Tak terlihat jika penghuni kantor tersebut sedang bekerja, mereka lebih seperti kumpulan orang yang menikmati suasana Hang out bersama.

Eunhyuk berdiri menatap rekan-rekannya yang sedang tertawa dan berbagi cerita. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia iri melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Namun disisi lain, ia senang melihat orang-orang seperti mereka tersenyum.

Pasti orang biasa tak akan menyadarinya, SinKyung corp. merupakan sebuah perushaan dibidang permodalan yang tersohor di Busan. Memang diluar SinKyung terlihat biasa saja, namun kenyataannya SinKyung merupakan salah satu cabang dari Black market dalam peyelundupan senjata.

Pemimpinnya merupakan salah satu putra angkat Presdir Choi, Milionare yang menguasai hampir 83% perekonomian Korea Selatan. Dan siapapun yang telah masuk di dalamnya, mau tak mau mereka harus ikut campur di dunia gelap. Walau orang yang tak tahu apapun seperti Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk masih sibuk dengan dunianya. Ia bahkan tak meyadari tatapan tajam dari pemuda tampan yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut. Aura dingin segera menyelimuti siapapun yang berada di dekatnya.

"Jadi, ini yang kalian lakukan saat bekerja?" Ucapan datar itu mampu membuat seluruh penghuni rauangan tersebut membatu. Mereka hanya mampu menundukkan kepala dihadapan sang Boss, tak ada suara, hanya sunyi yang menegangkan.

Dibelakang sosok tinggi itu berdiri namja manis yang tengah mengarahkan pandangannya pada Eunhyuk. Dan kehadiran sosok yang sangat dikenal Eunhyuk itu membuat kekesalan di hatinya membuncah.

Karena kedua orang itulah, hidupnya yang semula tenang dan berjalan apa adanya berubah menjadi seperti ini. Yah, itu semua karena Lee Sungmin—mantan kekasihnya, dan Cho Kyuhyun—kekasih baru Sungmin.

Karena kedua namja itulah hidup Eunhyuk menjadi berubah drastis, ia harus merasakan bagaimana hidup dalam tekanan dan rasa bersalah yang kunjung berhenti. Tentu saja, ia sadar bahwa tujuan Sungmin selama ini hanya untuk membalas sakit hati yang ditimbulkannya dulu.

Dengan mengumbar kemesraan dengan Kyuhyun mau tak mau membuat hati Eunhyuk seperti di iris-iris. Apaplagi saat mengetahui bahwa Sungmin sama sekali tak menunjukkan apapun saat ia meminta maaf dulu.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk masih sibuk menata ruangan Boss besarnya, hari memang sudah beranjak sore. Dan ia harus segera pergi ke tempat lain. Dihari minggu seperti ini harusnya ia menikmati libur dengan beristirahan dirumah.

Namun itu hal yang mustahil, mengingat setiap minggu ia harus bekerja sejak pagi di Sinkyung corp. baru ketika sore menjelang ia bisa melanjutkan ke café tempat ia part time sore hari. Ini pekerjaan rutinnya, dan ia hanya mampu menjalaninya demi kelangsungan hidupnya.

"Boss, semua sudah selesai. Sekarang saya akan pulang." Ucap Eunhyuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan map yang kini telah tertata rapi di meja sang Boss.

"Hm…" Hanya itu balasan dari sang Boss Cho Kyuhyun. Dan hal berikutnya merupakan hal ia sesali sepenjang hidup. Ia tanpa sengaja melihat sosok sang boss tengah berbagi ciuman intens dengan mantan kekasihnya—yang masih dicintainya—tepat di depan matanya.

Tanpa basa-basi Eunhyuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu, seolah ia tak melihat apapun. Seolah hal tersebut tak pernah terjadi di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang!" Seperti biasa, Eunhyuk memasuki Sinkyung dengan senyuman yang luput dari wajah manisnya.

"Ah, kau datang lebih awal Eunhyuk ah." Sahut Yesung yang kebetulan baru kembali dari kamar mandi.

"Ne, aku akan segera ke ruang ganti. Annyeong Yesung hyung!" Teriaknya ceria seraya menghilang di ujung koridor.

"Anak itu, dia selalu terlihat seperti tak memiliki beban apapun. Padahal sebenarnya, ia sedang dalam beban berat itu sendirian…" Gumam Yesung pelang, sebelum ia kembali ke ruangan tempat ia bekerja.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk baru keluar dari ruang ganti, saat matanya mendapati sosok orang yang sangat ingin ia temui beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

"Sungmin…hyung…" Lirih Eunhyuk begitu matanya menumbuk bola mata namja aegyo yang ada di hadapannya.

"Oh, rupanya kau disini Eunhyuk-sshi. Hm, sudah lama rasanya aku tak menatap wajahmu dari jarak sedekat ini…" Balas Sungmin sinis.

"Hyung… Kumohon, dengarkan penjelasanku… Aku…"

"Berhenti! Jangan teruskan omong kosong itu lagi… Aku muak." Sungmin mengelihkan pandangannya. Terbesit rasa tak tega saat mendapati namja yang bahkan namanya masih terukir indah dihatinya itu seperti ini.

"Hyung…" Baru saja Eunhyuk akan menyentuk tangan Sungmin, sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipinya. Menghantarkan rasa perih bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terjerembab ke atas lantai yang dingin.

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya…" Desis Kyuhyun tajam. Dan selang beberapa detik kemudian, suara pukulan menggema di lorong nan sunyi itu. Menyisakan rintih kesakitan dari sang empu.

"Arrgh! Kenapa kau memukulku? Aku hanya ingin berbicara deng—"

"Sayangnya aku tak mau berbicara apapun denganmu." Potong Sungmin dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat Eunhyuk terdiam di tempatnya.

"Tapi hyung…" Ia masih bersih keras ingin menjelaskan segalanya pada Sungmin. Ia lelah seperti ini, ia lelah hidup dalam rasa bersalah yang luar biasa.

"Berani kau menyentuhnya, maka kupastikan ini adalah hari terakhirmu di dunia." Usai berucap seperti itu, Kyuhyun segera menggandeng erat tangan kekasihnya. Membawanya menjauh dari sosok Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri disana.

.

.

.

Hari ini seolah berjalan dengan lambat bagi Eunhyuk. Bahkan selarut ini ia masih saja berkeliaran di jalan kota Busan yang masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda lelah.

"Akhirnya semuanya selesai… Dan aku… Akan kembali sendirian lagi…huft…" Desahan lelah keluar dari bibir cherynya. Dengan langkah lelah ia berjalan menuju tempat satu-satunya dimana ia bisa berteduh. Kontrakan kecilnya.

Eunhyuk masih berjalan dengan pelan, sesekali kakainya memainkan kaleng kosong yang tak sengaja ia temukan di jalan.

"Selalu sendiri pada akhirnya…" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Gumaman lirih yang seolah terbawa oleh angin.

"I'm always all alone…" Tatapan matanya menyiratkan luka terendiri. Seolah ia sedang berperang dengan dirinya sendiri tentang perasaan yang sudah lama ia kubur dalam-dalam tersebut.

Tanpa disadarinya, terdapat sepasang mata yang menatap prihatin padanya di balik salah satu tirai hotel megah yang tak sengaja di laluinya.

.

.

.

"Kau masih memikirkannya, Sungmin?" Tanya sebuah suara dari belakang namja yang kini menatap Eunhyuk dari jauh. Tangan kokohnya memeluk pinggang ramping Sungmin dari belakang. Menyamankan posisinya pada tubuh polos di depannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa sedikit… bersalah. Yah, sedikit bersalah padanya." Jawab Sungmin lirih. Ia tak mau menunjukkan rasa cintanya yang masih tersisa untuk Eunhyuk. Tidak di depan Kyuhyun. Kekasihnya.

"Lupakan. Ini tujuanmu bukan? Kau menyuruhku untuk tetap membuatnya merasakan apa yang kau rasakan saat ia bersama orang lain." Sahut Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kau juga yang memintaku memberinya pelajaran agar ia menyesal telah berselingkuh di belakangmu. Dan sekarang dengan mudahnya kau bilang bahwa kau merasa bersalah padanya?" Lagi, Kyuhyun mengajukan pertanyaan dingin yang mampu membuat Sungmin terpaku.

"Tapi…"

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu, biarkan saja semua yang telah terjadi. Biarkan dia lebih lama berada di sana. Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu." Balas Kyuhyun, tepat sebelum ia pergi menjauh dari Sungmin.

"Terserah padamu." Jawab Sungmin pendek. Ia masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Eunhyuk yang kini tengah berjalan menjauh. Tertelan kegelapan malam. 'Heh, kau bodoh Hyukkie, tapi aku lebih bodoh karenamu.' Ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

Ia berbalik, berjalan pelan menuju ranjang dimana Kyuhyun telah memejamkan mata. Perlahan, ia barbering disamping sosok tampan yang sangat menyilaukan itu.

'Aku bahkan tak berfikir kalau orang setampan dirimu merupakan boss dari sekelompok mafia. Harsnya kau jadi model saja…' Batin Sungmin.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Eunhyuk tiba di kantor pada siang hari. Tak ada yang berbeda, ia segera berlari menuju ruang ganti, sebelumnya ia memberi salam pada teman-temannya. Namun, baru saja ia akan melesat memasuki ruang ganti, sosok tinggi Zhoumi berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Eunhyuk, boss memanggilmu." Katanya langsung pada inti permasalahan.

"Untuk apa hyung?" Eunhyuk masih larut dalam kebingungan yang melandanya. Dalam pikirannya terlintas berbagai kemungkinan yang akan dihadapinya.

"Entahlah, cepat kesana sebelum ia berubah pikiran." Jawab Zhoumi dengan senyumannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Eunhyuk segera berlari menyusuri koridor Sinkyung. Ia tak mau mendapatkan hal buruk dari Bossnya tersebut. Dengan nafas terengah ia memasuki ruangan dimana sang boss berada.

"Boss, apa benar kau memanggilku?" Ucap Eunhyuk susah payah, nafasnya masih terengah dengan peluh yang menetes dari dahinya.

"Hm, kau sudah sebulan lebih berada disini. Dan berhubung kau telah menjadi bagian dari Sinkyung corp. maka aku memutuskan agar kau mulai pekerjaan baru." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Ia menyamankan posisi duduknya. Dan sesekali menghisap rokok yang terselip indah dibibirnya.

"Ha? Maksud boss?" Eunhyuk sepertinya sama sekali tak mengerti arah pembicaraan yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Kau, harus bekerja untuk Sinkyung. Mulai besok kau harus menagih hutang dari seseorang di daerah timur Busan." Jelas Kyuhyun. Ia menatap tajam sosok Eunhyuk yang menatapnya dengan pandangan—'apa boss yakin?'—itu.

"Tapi… Aku disini bukan anggota Sinkyung. Aku berada disini hanya demi Sungmin." Jawab Eunhyuk pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan dari Kyuhyun.

"Terserah padamu. Tapi, jika kau tak mau melakukannya. Kau akan menyesalinya. Karena Sungmin—" Balas Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Eunhyuk meng-iya-kan keinginan bossnya tersebut.

"Baiklah, apapun yang kau mau akan ku lakukan." Potong Eunhyuk cepat. Namun ia tak menyadari seringai yang terpasang manis diwajah tampan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tapi… Jika kau gagal melakukan tugas ini… Bersiaplah untuk pergi selamanya dari kota ini…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan membuatmu pergi dari kota ini, dan tak akan kembali lagi. Itu jika kau gagal." Dan tepat saat itu, Kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang menegang tak percaya di hadapannya. Pemandangan yang entah mengapa membuat Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu dihatinya.

.

.

.

TBC

Note :

Gomawo bagi semua yang udah sempatin baca and review…

Mian saya gak bisa balas satu-satu… lagi mepet waktunya udah malam lesnya hampir usai jadi mian….

And jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita karya author lain, itu karena saya ambilnya dari manga yang sama…. Jadi ini bukan plagiat, saya ambil full kredit kok… and… saya buat agak versi saya sendiri


	3. Chapter 2

Title : Totally Captivated (Super Junior's Version)

Disclaimer : Totally Captivated© Yoo Ha Jin

Rating : M (Untuk jaga-jaga, dan sedikit konten dewasa)

Warning : Typo (mian belum author edit)

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

Jika waktu dapat berputar menuju masa lalu, maka Eunhyuk berharap ia tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Ia ingin mengulang masa lalu, masa dimana semuanya baik-baik saja. Sayangnya, itu hanya sekedar tumpukan harapan kosong yang menari-nari dalam benaknya.

Disinilah Eunhyuk berdiri, dihapadan sebuah home industry kecil di distrik SungHwan. Matanya tak henti-hentinya mengamati bangunan sederhana yang berdiri dihadapannya. Namun bukan itu sesungguhnya yang membuat ia mematung disana.

Eunhyuk tengah menata hatinya. Menyiapkan mentalnya untuk memasuki rumah sekaligus tempat usaha pemiliknya tersebut. 'Ini demi Sungmin. Aku tidak boleh meninggalkan kota ini sebelum memastikan Sungmin hyung bahagia.' Tekadnya.

Tapi, sekali lagi ia tak bias membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam sana. Menagih hutang, memaksa mereka melunasi apa yang menjadi tanggung jawab mereka. 'Bagaimana jika mereka tidak mampu membayarnya?'

'Bagaimana jika mereka sendiri sedang dalam kesulitan?'

'Apa aku sanggup melihat mereka menderita dan memohon padaku?'

Berbagai pemikiran buruk melintasi otaknya. Menimpulkan friksi-friksi rasa tak percaya diri akan kemungkinan yang telah terancang dalam benaknya.

'Tapi… Jika aku tidak melakukan ini…'

"Kalau sampai kau gagal, kau harus meninggalkan kota ini dan jangan harap bisa kembali lagi." Kalimat Kyuhyun terus saja berputar di otaknya, layaknya sebuah rekaman video yang menghantuinya.

Eunhyuk tak mungkin pergi dari kota ini, karena disinilah tempat ia bisa menjalani hidup. Kota inilah tempat tinggal satu-satunya baginya. Dan jika ia harus pergi dari sini, semua kesabaran yang ia jalani dalam kurun waktu yang tak sebentar itu akan sia-sia. Dan lagi, beban hatinya pada Sungmin masih belum terbayar lunas.

.

.

.

Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, Eunhyuk memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu mahogany yang menjadi pembatas di hadapannya. Rasa gugup semakin deras membasahi setiap inchi tubuhnya.

'Tok… Tok… Tok…'

"Ehm… Permisi…" Sapanya dengan gugup. Terlihat dari telapak tangannya yang mendingin dan suaranya yang mulai pecah.

Tak lama, muncul sosok namja berusia 50 tahun dari balik pintu. Kedua mata pria tua itu terbelalak lebar saat melihat sosok Eunhyuk. Dan hal itu semakin membuat perasaan Eunhyuk menjadi tidak karuan.

"Emmm… Ahjussi, sa-saya… dari SinKyung corp. datang kema—"

"Ah! Maafkan saya anak muda, saya belum bisa membayar hutang-hutang saya sekarang, tolong beri jangka waktu lagi… saya mohon…" Ucap lelaki tua itu seketika. Ia bahkan memohon di depan Eunhyuk.

"Kasihanilah kami, usaha kami belum mengalami kemajuan yang pesat. Penghasilan yang diperoleh pun sangat minim. Bahkan untuk makan sehari-hari saja, kami hanya bisa membeli ramyun." Lanjutnya dengan air mata yang berlinang.

Hati Eunhyuk serasa ditikam ketika melihat sosok tua itu memohon padanya, ia tak tega. Kerena ia tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup dengan keuangan yang serba sulit. Dan bahkan hanya ada bungkusan ramyun sebagai pengganjal perut.

"Er… Baiklah, satu minggu lagi saya akan kembali ahjussi." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Ia tak ingin membebani pak tua tersebut, tapi ia juga tak tahu harus bicara apa pada Kyuhyun nanti.

"Benarkah? Kamshamnida… Kamshamnida…" Sosok itu membungkuk dengan penuh semangat, ia berulang kali mengucapkan terimakasih pada Eunhyuk. "Kalau begitu, mampirlah dulu. Kita makan ramyun bersama…"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Saya harus pergi. Annyeong…" Dengan hal itu, Eunhyuk segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu. Sekarang satu hal yang membebani pikirannya. Bagaimana cara menyampaikan ini semua pada Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

"Sudah ku duga, kau pasti akan gagal." Sinis Kyuhyun begitu mendapati Eunhyuk kembali dengan tangan hampa.

"Izinkan aku mencobanya lagi…" Pintanya. Ia tahu ini hal yang mustahil, tapi ia tak bisa diam saja saat keberadaannya di kota ini terancam.

"Tidak perlu. Jungsoo, carikan tiket penerbangan ke Jamaica. Sepertinya Eunhyuk bersedia pergi kesana…" Seringai itu kembali terpasang diwajah tampannya. Namun, sama sekali tak membetikan kesan indah bagi Eunhyuk.

"Kumohon jangan!" Pekik Eunhyuk spontan. Jujur ia benar-benar merasa tak bisa apa-apa jika harus berhadapan dengan boss besarnya yang super tampan ini.

"Hm, tapi jika masih gagal… Say good bye to your town… and our Country…"

.

.

.

Sekali lagi, Eunhyuk mencoba menemui pria tua itu secara diam-diam. Dan hasilnya masih sama. Ia masih belum mampu melunasi hutang-hutangnya yang tak ternilai jumlahnya dimata Eunhyuk. Dan seperti biasa, ia tak mampu melihat orang lain terbebani sehingga ia memutuskan menjauh dari tempat itu, meski kembali dengan tangan hampa.

"Aish, bagaimana ini? Kalau aku tidak bisa…" Gumamnya pelan. "Arrgh! Aku tak mau pergi dari sini… Sial!" Umpatnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar tak mampu berpikir jernih lagi.

Pandangannya tersita pada jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 07.25. Hanya ada waktu 35 menit sebelum mata kuliah pertamanya dimulai. Dengan kecepatan penuh Eunhyuk berlari menuju halte terdekat.

Ia tak boleh terlambat, karena ini akan berpengaruh pada ujiannya nanti. "Sial! Kenapa semua membuatku pusing…" Rutuknya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

"Sungmin hyung…" Itulah kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk saat mencapai gerbang Universitasnya. Disana, telah berdiri sosok aegyo yang sangat ingin ditemuinya.

"Oh, kudengar kau mendapat tugas dari Kyunnie… dan apa kau sudah berhasil?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada seperti biasanya. Ramah, namun agak terasa berbeda.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tahu, setiap kali mengingat 'tugas' dari Kyuhyun, pasti ia juga akan mengingat hal apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar siap pergi jauh meninggalkan kota—emm maksudku Korea?" Pancing Sungmin lagi, dan hal itu berhasil membuat Eunhyuk terbangun dari dunianya sendri.

"Tidak… hanya saja… aku tak tega memaksa pria tua itu." Eunhyuk hanya menjawab lirih. Ia sungguh tak tahu harus menjawab dengan dalih apa lagi. Lagi pula, memang itulah kenyataannya.

"Kau selalu seperti ini. Tidak berubah." Gumam Sungmin lirih. "Berhentilah terlalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain dan cobalah peduli dengan perasaanmu sendiri… Tapi jika memang kau mau seperti ini. Bersiaplah untuk pergi dari sini."

Namun sepertinya Eunhyuk sedang tak berada di sana, jiwanya sedang berkelana dalam alam pemikirannya sendiri. Ia hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab apapun yang dikatakan Sungmin padanya. Ia hanya butuh waktu untuk memikirkan caranya. Yah. Sedikit waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

.

.

.

Seperti yang telah dijanjikan. Eunhyuk telah tiba di kediaman pria tua tersebut. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu mahogany yang tak terkunci itu. Baru saja ia akan memberi salam pada sang empunya rumah. Terdengar sayup-sayup suara tawa dari dalam yang berhasil menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"…Dia memang bodoh. Bahkan ia tak tahu kalau kau menipunya." Terdengar suara berat seorang pria bertubuh tambun berbicara.

Dihadapannya sosok pria tua yang selama beberapa hari ini ia kenal sebagai pemilik home industry itu menanggapi.

"Tentu, mereka tak mungkin bisa mendapatkan uang sepeserpun dariku. Aku sudah bersusah payah mengumpulkannya selama ini." Ucapnya dengan santai.

"Tapi bukannya bocah bodoh itu akan menagihnya hari ini?"

"Ck, tenag saja. Aku hanya perlu memohon perpanjangan waktu lagi… dan percayalah bocah bodoh itu pasti percaya… hahahaha."

Tawa keduanya semakin membuat Eunhyuk geram. Ternyata selama ini ia hanya dipermainkan oleh orang yang ia kira baik.

"Siapa maksud kalian bocah bodoh, hm?" Kedatangan Eunhyuk yang mendadak mebuat keduanya terdiam di tempat. Mereka hanya bisa diam membatu menatap sosok Eunhyuk.

"Dan kerena ini batas akhir perjanjian. Aku minta kalian besok segera membawa uang itu ke Sinkyung. Jika tidak… aku tidak yakin dengan nasib rumah dan aset-aset berharga disini."

Belum sempat mereka bereaksi apapun. Eunhyuk telah pergi dari tempat itu. Ia benar-benar kesal dan marah karena telah dipermainkan. Dan lagi, ia sempat dibuat pusing oleh semua hal. Mulai dari ujian di kampusnya, ancaman Kyuhyun bahkan sampai ia dipermainkan oleh orang tua yang ditolongnya. 'Aish… menyebalkan…'

.

.

.

Dengan gusar Eunhyuk memasuki ruangan bossnya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika sekarang Sungmin sedang berada di sana. Ia juga tidak peduli jika ia memasuki ruangan itu tanpa memberi salam apapun. Hanya satu yang ia pedulikan. Ia harus membuat Kyuhyun membatalkan keberangkatannya.

"Boss, kau akan mendapatkan uang itu besok. Dan kuanggap tugas ini selesai." Tepat setelah mengatakan hal itu, ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan megah tersebut. Menyisakan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

.

Esok hari…

.

Eunhyuk sedang duduk termenung di loby Sinkyung corp. Ia tak sabar menunggu kedatangan orang yang seharusnya telah tiba beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia benar-benar tak mau pergi ketempat yang jauh itu. Ia tak ingin sendirian lagi.

Cukup ia merasa kesepian disini, tapi setidaknya masih ada orang-orang yang ia kenal. Tapi, jika ia pindah ke tempat yang baru, ia benar-benar akan merasakan kesepian yang sesungguhnya. Kerena tak aka nada orang yang ia kenal. Tak ada orang yang peduli padanya lagi.

"Kudengar, pria tua itu akan memberikan uangnya hari ini?" Suara Sungmin berhasil menyadarkannya dari pemikiran rumitnya. Ia hanya menatap mata Sungmin sekilas. Sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menundukkan kepala.

"Hmm, yeah." Suasana canggung menguasai keduanya. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berbicara bersama dan hanya berdua setelah kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Padahal aku berharap kau meninggalkan kota bahkan negara ini." Perkataan Sungmin jujur membuat hati Eunhyuk diremas oleh rasa sakit. Namun ia mencoba mengabaikannya.

Hening, Eunhyuk tak tahu harus menjawab atau bersikap seperti apa. Ia tahu Sungmin membencinya. Tapi, ia masih menyayangi pemuda aegyo itu. Yah, menyayanginya. Kerana sekarang ia menyadari. Bahwa rasa cintanya sedikit demi sedikit semakin menghilang.

"Apa boss memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Apa kau benar-benar bahagia bersamanya?" Tanpa disadarinya kalimat itu dengan mudah lolos dari kedua bibir chery nya yang sedari tadi terkunci.

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap intens wajah didepannya. Ia sebenarnya tak tahu jawaban apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Tapi, ia coba mengikuti apa yang akan di ucapkan oleh bibirnya.

"Tentu… bagaimana tidak. Kau jelas melihatnya sendiri bukan? Kami merupakan pasangan yang serasi dan romantis… Apalagi Kyuhyun adalah namja yang tampan, kaya, dan ia bisa melakukan apa yang orang biasa tidak bisa lakukan." Jawaban Sungmin membuat senyuman miris tergambar dibibir Eunhyuk. Namun tak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Dan lagi, dia bukan tipe laki-laki murahan yang mau tidur dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya…"

Baru saja Eunhyuk akan membalas perkataan Sungmin. Sosok tua yang ditunggunya telah berdiri dibalik celah pintu. Namun, Sungmin yang menyadarinya lebih dulu segera membuka pintu itu.

Hal berikutnya yang terjadi sungguh diluar dugaan. Pria itu segera mendorong tubuh Sungmin menjauh darinya. Tak tinggal diam Sungmin segera memukul pipi pria tua itu sebelum ia terjatuh ke tanah.

Eunhyuk yang mengerti apa yang terjadi segera berlari menuju tempat Sungmin berada. Ia menendang perut pria itu tepat sebelum pria itu mendeket kea rah Sungmin.

"Errg! Sial…" Umpat pria tua itu seraya berdiri.

"Kau taka pa Minnie?" Reflek Eunhyuk menarik Sungmin berdiri. Saat ia lengah pria tua itu segera melayangkan pukulannya pada Eunyuk. Namun untungnya Sungmin dengan sigap melakukan salto dan mengenai lengan pria tersebut.

Sayangnya, akibat yang diperolehnya kini ia terpelanting hingga disudut ruangan. Memang ia tidak terluka, tapi posisinya sekarang sedang tidak menguntungkan. Ia terkunci di sana.

"Hm, mau lari kemana kau bocah?" Geram pria tua itu. Ia mengacungkan pisaunya tepat ke arah Sungmin. Bersiap melakukan penyerangan. Sungmin menatap horror pada pria yang kini berusaha menerjangnya dengan pisau. Pasrah Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

"Awas!"

Namun, ia tak merasakan apapun yang melukai tubuhnya. Ragu-ragu Sungmin membuka matanya. Dan hal pertama yang yang terlihat olehnya adalah sosok Eunhyuk yang berada di depannya dan bersimbah darah.

"HYUKKIEEE!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Balasan Review :

endahhyukiELF : Udah update chingu… kalo penasaran ikutin terus ceritanya saya usahakan update selama belum ujian…

Jewel Hyuk :Udah lanjut loh chingu… wah salam kenal! Ne, saya juga suka pair ini…

Rizkyeonhae : Mian kalo prolognya pendek… emmm dia belum waktunya selingkuh *plak* hehehe ini udah lanjut loh!

Hyukkie : Mian apdetnya gak kilat… tapi ini udah lanjut… moga gak jelek2 amat cerita saya…

Soosunchoi : sama alurnya chingu, kita ambil dari manga yang sama kok! Tapi yang ini saya modif pake bahasa saya dikit…

Choi Chinatsu : Anyyeong, akira imnida… ne Hyuk pasti jadi uke… hehehe okeeee ini udah part 2…

Mimiyeon : Udah lanjut ini part 2nya… rnr lagi yah chinguuuuu

Latisha : sekali kali saya buat yang beda… ini udah saya lanjutin chingu… chap 2 up date!

: Udah lanjut! Makasih… rnr lagi chingu…

NakamaLuna : Kyuhyuknya akan berjalan sesuai cerita… benarkah? Manganya keren yah! Ini update…

Aegyo'Anchovy : sama, saya juga Haehyuk shipper loh… neh hyuk itu maunya jadi suami saya, tapi ntar malah gak jadi yaoi

endahhyukiELF : Kyu bukan antagonis… saya juga belum tau siapa antagonisnya… hehehe ini update loh chap 2!

Dina IchiHitsu JewelsHyukkielf : Ne saeng… eon lanjutin ini… ayo rnr lagi… makasih yah saeng udah setia baca epep eon

KyuMinnielf : saya juga haehyuk shipper… silahkan baca… n makasih ripiunya

MinnieGalz : Sungmin gak jahat kok chingu… hehehe

Choi Chinatsu : Ne, sekarang update lagi looooooooh makasih udah mau baca epep geje saya… *Bow*

TanisaNursyifa : Ini eon udah lanjutin. Oke, kyu pasti ntar ma hyuk kok!

yayank jewELF : Makasih chingu… chap 2 udah lanjut! Rnr yah!

Chwyn : Mian ini Kyuhyuk… maunya haehyuk tapi kapan-kapan kalo di cerita baru… Sungmin masih jadi uke kok!

mayonice08 : wah sama, saya juga suka manganya keren! Hehehe… iyah saya update ini… chingu yang leaving juga bikin sekuel donk!


	4. Chapter 3

Title : Totally Captivated (Super Junior's Version)

Disclaimer : Totally Captivated© Yoo Ha Jin

Rating : M (Untuk jaga-jaga, dan sedikit konten dewasa)

Warning : Typo, Yaoi, No Edited, Crack Pair

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

Teriakan itu berhasil singgah di gendang telinga Kyuhyun. Saat matanya tak sengaja tertuju pada pusat keramaian tersebut. Entah perasaan apa tiba-tiba menelusup dalam hatinya. Yah, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengusik hatinya saat melihat Eunhyuk berdiri dengan lengan berlumuran darah, sedangkan Sungmin mulai berdiri mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang.

Ia tak tahu, siapa yang membuat hatinya menjadi resah seperti ini. Sungmin yang memang merupakan kekasihnya, atau… Eunhyuk yang bukan siapa-siapa tapi selalu berhasil menarik perhatiannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun segera berjalan menerjang sosok berpakaian hitam tersebut. Dengan sekali tendang sosok itu jatuh terseungkur ke lantai, dan sempat membentur dinding terdekat.

"Zhoumi, Yesung! Bawa dia pergi dari hadapanku sebelum aku benar-benar murka. Kerena dia telah membuat kekacauan di tempat kerjaku." Perintah Kyuhyun pada dua orang namja yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya.

"Kyuhyun!" Pekik Sungmin seraya berlari menuju pelukan hangat Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan lupa dengan Eunhyuk yang berdiri diam melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya kembali tak nyaman.

Eunhyuk pergi begitu saja, ia tak mau mengusik kebahagiaan Sungmin. Mungkin benar, ia tak sepadan dengan Kyuhyun yang memiliki segalanya, ia hanya laki-laki biasa yang hidup dengan sederhana. Bahkan ia hanya sosok tak berguna yang selalu tak bisa lepas dari kesendirian.

.

.

.

"Eunhyuk, luka dilenganmu tidak terlalu dalam. Tapi aku yakin ini cukup menyakitkan." Zhoumi tersenyum pada Eunhyuk. Kini ia, Yesung dan Eunhyuk sedang berada di ruang istirahat. Karena mereka harus mengobati luka Eunhyuk.

"Ne, gomawo Zhoumi… Yesung hyung…" Ucapnya dengan gummy smile yang menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Aish… Jangan tunjukkan senyuman mautmu itu… Aku jadi ingin mencubitmu…" Gemas Yesung seraya mencubit pipi halus Eunhyuk.

"Hyung… Appo…"

"Hahahaha, salahmu kau begitu menggemaskan bocah…" Sahut Zhoumi yang juga itu mencubit pipi kenyal itu.

Mereka sibuk dalam canda tawa dan dunia yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Tak menyadari sosok lain yang berdiri di ambang pintu menatap mereka dengan pandangan datar.

"Hyuk… Boss memanggilmu…"

"Eh? Ada apa Jungsoo hyung?"

"Entahlah, cepat kesana. Sepertinya ini cukup penting." Ucap namja berambut coklat itu santai. Lalu mendudukkan diri di sofa terdekat.

"Baiklah hyungdeul… Mimi… Aku pergi dulu… oke." Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

"Boss kau memanggilku?" Eunhyuk sedikit gugup saat memasuki ruang kerja bossnya. Semoga apa yang menjadi pikiran buruknya tidak akan terjadi.

"Masuk… dan duduk." Perintahnya dengan nada seperti biasanya.

"Hmm…" Gumam Eunhyuk pelan, ia benar-benar gugup saat ini. Tapi bukankah tugasnya telah selesai? Bukankah… Pria tua itu telah mengembalikan semua pinjamannya? Atau jangan-jangan belum?

"Bersiaplah meninggalkan tempat ini… Ka—"  
>"Kumohon jangan! Bukankah aku sudah melakukan apapun yang kau perintahkan? Bukankah pria tua itu sudah datang dan mengembalikan uangmu? Lalu kenapa kau masih menyuruhku pergi? Kau bisa lakukan apapun padaku. Tapi tidak dengan mengusirku dari sini. Aku… aku hanya punya tempat ini sebagai tempat tinggalku."<p>

Eunhyuk benar-benar tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan tajam Kyuhyun yang diarahkan padanya. Ia bisa saja memohon bahkan berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyun. Asal ia tetap berada disini.

"Terserah, kau bisa tinggal disini dengan satu syar—"

"Benarkah? Apa sayaratnya?" Potong Eunhyuk penuh semangat. Ia seperti baru saja melihat Kyuhyun bagai malaikat yang turun dari langit untuk menolongnya.

"Kau… Membayar 50% dari jumlah hutang pria itu."

"Apa?"

"Hem… Bagaimana?" Ucap Kyuhyun menantang.

"Baiklah. Setidaknya aku lega sekarang. Kamshamnida… Kyuhyun-sshi." Eunhyuk segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan senyuman yang mengembang dibibirnya. Ia sangat bahagia mendengar kabar bahwa ia tak akan pergi dari kota ini. Tidak akan.

Disisi lain Kyuhyun sedang menatap Eunhyuk yang tertawa lepas bersama pegawai-pegawai yang lain dari balik jendela kaca. Dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Senyuman tulus yang hilang sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Dasar aneh… Tapi, karena anak itu disini terasa hangat." Kyuhyun menyentuh dadanya dengan senyum yang masih belum pudar dari wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

'Pukk!'

"Aw, kenapa harus melemparnya?" Kesal Eunhyuk saat sebuah buku tabungan mendarat mulus diwajahnya.

Disinilah dia, di ruang kerja boss besarnya. Sejak kejadian beberapa hari lalu ia sudah bisa bekerja dengan tanang. Karena sekarang dan seterusnya ia akan tetap tinggal di tempat ini. Di tempat yang membesarkannya. Tempat yang membuatnya mengenal orang-orang yang bisa menerima keberadaannya.

"Sudah, cepat transfer semua uang yang ada di buku tabungan itu pada rekeningku… dan check semua saldonya." Perintah Kyuhyun. Jujur Eunhyuk ingin sekali memukul orang yang menjadi bossnya tersebut. 'Dasar, tidak punya sopan santun.' Cibirnya dalam hati.

'Apa? 500 Juta Dolar? Yang benar saja… apa benar ini uang boss?' Pikir Eunhyuk tak percaya. Ini kali pertama dalam hidupnya melihat curs bilangan uang simpanan orang kaya bisa mencapai sebesar itu.

'Andai aku yang memilikinya… Aku akan membeli susu strawberry, cake strawberry dan membeli rumah yang lebih layak. Ah, aku juga akan membuatkan masakan yang banyak untuk semua pegawai di Sinkyung. Hehehe'

Imajinasi Eunhyuk bergerilya, menampakkan impian semu yang menyenangkan. Ia masih sibuk dengan alam fantasinya. Tak disadarinya tatapan tajam nan membunuh diarahkan oleh sosok yang kini telah berdiri dihadapan meja tempat ia melakukan penge-check-an saldo.

"Kau tak berniat mengambilnya kan? Hm? Atau mungkin kau sedang berimajinasi tentang uang-uang itu?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang menyadari sosok bossnya kini berada dalam jarak sedekat itu dengannya membuatnya merinding tak karuan. Entah apa yang ia rasakan, namun sebuah perasaan baru yang menggelitik seolah bermain dengannya.

"Hyaaaaaaa! Boss kau mengagetkanku…" Teriaknya. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menjauhkan telinganya akibat radiasi gelombang suara yang memekakkan telinga itu.

"Aish… Kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu, bodoh!" Umpat Kyuhyun kesal, sesekali ia menggosok pelan daun telinganya. Memastikan jika ia tidak akan tuli mendadak.

"Salah boss sendiri…" Lirih Eunhyuk, ia tak berniat mencari gara-gara dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hm?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Lupakan…"

Suasana sepi menyelimuti tempat tersebut. Kedunya hanya bisa diam dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Tak ada satupun yang berniat membuka percakapan. Memang mereka bukan orang yang akrab, terlebih Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara. Ia cenderung pribadi yang bersikap dingin sebelumnya.

"Heh, kupikir kau memang benar-benar orang bodoh yang tek berotak." Sebuah pernyataan keluar dengan mudahnya dari bibir Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi bungkam. Ia menatap tajam sosok namja pirang yang kini menatap balik padanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tak merasa terganggu saat aku melakukan hal apapun dengan mantan kekasihmu tepat di depan matamu? Aku ragu kau itu manusia."

"Hm?"

"Apa tak sedikitpun kau merasa cemburu atau terusik dengan Making out yang biasa aku dan Sungmin lakukan?"

Tak mendapat balasan dari Eunhyuk, kini Kyuhyun mulai duduk disamping namja blonde itu. Menyamankan dirinya untuk bisa melihat sosok itu dari dekat.

"Kau bahkan masih melanjutkan bekerja disini. Seolah tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

"Kalaupun aku bertekad pergi, kau pasti akan memaksaku kembali kesini kan?"

"Tentu…"

"Lalu?" Tuntut Eunhyuk tak sabar.

"Hm, apa ini termasuk salah satu rencanamu untuk meminta maaf padanya? Dan merebutnya kembali? Kau tahu aku tak akan membiarkannya kan?"

"Huft… Bukan itu, aku tahu kesempatan untuk meminta maaf padanya sepertinya telah tertutup rapat. Tapia pa yang bisa kuperbuat? Aku melakukan hal ini hanya untuk memastikan Sungmin hyung tak marah lagi padaku…"

Kyuhyun mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkan Eunhyuk dari dalam lubuk hatinya itu. Ia ingin mendengarkan lebih tentang bagaimana dan apa yang dirasakan Eunhyuk saat ini.

"Kau tahu ini semua salahku… Jadi, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebusnya. Lagi pula, kurasa sekarang aku sudah tidak mengharapkan ia kembali padaku. Aku sudah bisa menerima keputusannya."

"Hm, bodoh… Jangan-jangan kau bukan laki-laki tulen?" Ucap Kyuhyun, tepat sesudahnya ia semakin mendekat pada Eunhyuk.

Kini tangannya memegang 'benda' kebanggaan Eunhyuk yang masih tersimpan dibalik celana jins yang ia kenakan. Di elusnya pelan gumpalan daging itu, lalu meremasnya.

"EEEEH? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Eunhyuk reflek menjauhkan diri dari Bossnya yang mendadak meyeringai setan itu.

"Tidak buruk, hanya saja… ukurannya terlalu kecil. Bahkan lebih kecil dari punya Sungmin. Aku jadi ragu… kalau kau itu… seorang seme."

"Emmnnh…" Desah Eunhyuk saat kembali tangan nakal itu bermain pada benda mungilnya yang kini mulai menegang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun semakin dekat, Eunhyuk pun dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya di leher putihnya.

"Lepaskan! A-atau aku akan… mengatakan pada Sungmin kala—nnnhh—kau ingin menggoda—kuhhn" Gumam Eunhyuk tak karuan.

"Lakukan saja, jika kau berani melakukannya, bisa kupastikan hidupmu akan berakhir." Kyuhyun berucap dengan suara yang dalam, mengirimkan getaran pada tubuh Eunhyuk yang sedang memberontak.

"Kubilang, lep—"

'Ting Tong, Ting Tong'

"Boss?" Suara orang dari balik pintu menginterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun. Membuat sang boss menghentikan kegiatannya dengan kesal. Sementara Eunhyuk dalam hati berteriak girang. 'Akhirnya aku SELAMAT!'

"Tunggu!" Dengan semangat Eunhyuk segera melompat dari atas sofa, ia terlalu bahagia dan berlari menuju pintu dengan kekuatan penuh.

Tepat saat ia berada di depan pintu, tubuh rampingnya segera menabrak sosok tinggi besar yang berdiri di balik pintu, membuatnya terjerembab ke belakang. Dan tepat sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh lantai, sepasang tangan kekar menarik kedua lengannya, mempertahankan posisinya agar tidak jatuh.

"Goma—Eh?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Thanks To My Beloved Reviewer

EndahhyukiELF

Hyukkie05

Ryzkyeonhae

Dina Ichihitsu JewelsHyukkielf

Mimiyeon

Choi Chinatsu

Kyuminnielf

Mayonice08


	5. Chapter 4

Title : Totally Captivated (Super Junior's Version)

Disclaimer : Totally Captivated© Yoo Ha Jin

Rating : M (Untuk jaga-jaga)

Warning : No Edited, Typo, Crack Pair

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4

Eunhyuk masih saja mematung di depan pintu, dihadapannya kini berdiri sosok tinggi besar. Ia hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan susah payah. 'Apa… makhluk di hadapanku ini benar-benar manusia? Dia seperti raccoon raksasa.' Batin Eunhyuk.

"Hey, minggir. Apa yang dilakukan anak kecil sepertimu disini?" Ucap pria itu dengan nada yang mampu membuat tubuh Eunhyuk menegang takut.

"Emm… I-itu…"

"Biarkan dia pergi, Racoon hyung." Perkataan Kyuhyun berhasil menyelamatkan Eunhyuk dari rasa gugup yang bergelayut di hatinya. Dengan langkah cepat ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa sepatah katapun.

.

.

.

"Hah, untunglah aku lagi-lagi selamat… huft…" Eunhyuk kini kembali ke ruangan pegawai, jika sedang tidak ada tugas seperti ini ia pasti akan berkumpul bersama Zhoumi dan kawan-kawan.

"Kau kenapa, Hyuk?" Yesung, orang pertama yang menyadari keberadaan Eunhyuk di ruang itu segera menghampiri namja muda itu. Ia melihat sepertinya Eunhyuk sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Aniya hyung. Aku hanya kaget saja…"

"Hm? Kau kaget… kenapa?" Kini Zhoumi yang notabene berada disana menghampiri keduanya. Dengan santai ia menarik Eunhyuk untuk duduk di dekatnya. Dan diikuti Yesung di sebelahnya.

"Orang… yang baru saja memasuki ruangan boss terlihat menakutkan." Ucap Eunhyuk polos. Hal itu membuat tawa renyah lolos dari bibir kedua namja berjas hitam tersebut.

"Haha… Maksudmu Racoon hyung?" Tanya Zhoumi masih belum bisa menghentikan tawanya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Kalian mengenalnya? Dan kenapa kalian tidak takut padanya?" Kembali pertanyaan Eunhyuk membuat kedua orang tersebut kembali tertawa.

"Sebenarnya dulu Racoon hyung adalah musuh besar boss, namun setelah pertarungan besar antara hidup dan mati, Racoon hyung pun menyatakan kalah, dan ia juga bersedia mengabdi pada boss." Jelas Yesung.

"Eh? Maksumu boss mengalahkan Racoon hyung? Tapi… bukannya boss…" Eunhyuk masih belum bisa mencerna dengan baik kenyataan yang disampaikan oleh dua orang dihadapannya.

'Bagaimana bisa orang seperti Kyuhyun mengalahkan Racoon hyung? Bahkan ukuran tubuh mereka jauh berbeda… dan lagi, imagenya tidak cocok menjadi seorang petarung… ia lebih cocok dengan image metroseksualnya.'

Eunhyuk benar-benar larut dalam pemikirannya. Ia masih menganalisa seperti apa sosok Kyuhyun dimatanya dan fakta bahwa namja fashion nista itu bisa mengalahkan Racoon hyung yang notabene memiliki penampilan fighter sejati, membuatnya ragu untuk mempercayainya.

"Hei, kau kenapa Hyuk?" Tepukan dibahunya membuatnya kembali sadar. Ia memandang kedua temannya meminta penjelasan lebih tentang sejarah bagaimana Racoon hyung bisa menjadi pengikut Kyuhyun dengan mudah.

"Kau penasaran Hyuk?" Goda Zhoumi. Namun bukannya mendapat jawaban berupa kekesalan. Eunhyuk malah menganggukkan kepala dengan antusias.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu tentang boss yah?"

"Hm."

"Dulu, pernah terjadi pertarungan sengit antar gang mafia, dan puncaknya saat boss melawan Racoon hyung. Tak ada yang berani mengusik pertarungan akbar tersebut. Mengingat keduanya memliki pesona dan kemampuan yang tidak diragukan lagi…" Zhoumi bercerita sambil menerawang jauh, mengingat masa dimana ia mengenal Racoon a.k.a Kangin dan bossnya.

"Seluruh jalan menjadi senyap, tak ada aroma kehidupan saat itu. Semua bersembunyi dibalik ketakutan masing-masing…"

"Dan masih teringat jelas saat itu kami hanya bisa mematung melihat pertarungan yang menakjubkan antara dua leader di hadapan kami." Tambah Yesung.

"Seolah tanpa akhir, pertarungan sengit itu dimenangkan oleh boss. Dan tepat saat itu pula Kangin hyung menyatakan diri akan mengikuti boss." Lanjut Zhoumi.

Eunhyuk hanya mampu menyimak dengan baik informasi yang diperolehnya. Ia sedikit banyak mulai percaya mengapa orang seperti Kyuhyun yang notabene masih terlihat sangat muda dan err—tampan bisa menjadi pemimpin oraganisasi mafia kelas atas.

Ternyata dibalik pemnampilan bak bintangnya ia merupakan sosok yang menakutkan. Dapat bertarung dan membunuh puluhan orang hanya dengan sekali tebas. 'Wow… tak kusangka dia sehebat itu.' Puji Eunhyuk dalam hati. Yah, hanya dalam hati.

"Emm, Hyuk… Tapi asal kau tahu. Boss paling jarang turun tangan. Ia lebih suka melihat pertarungan dari jauh dari pada mengotori tangannya sendiri. Tapi, jika ia benar-benar marah dan sampai ada yang memancingnya untuk bertarung. Jangan harap orang tersebut akan selamat." Kalimat terakhir Zhoumi sukses membuat Eunhyuk menelan ludah gugup.

Dalam sudut hatinya ia membuat sebuah pernyataan bahwa ia tak akan mencari urusan apapun dengan Kyuhyun. Ia akan menjadi pegawai yang baik dan tak akan pernah membuat masalah yang menimbulkan sang boss naik pitam.

"Nah Hyuk, sejujurnya kami sangat senang melihatnya kembali. Mengingat ia adalah tangan kanan boss yang sangat dipercaya… Huft Kangin hyung memang hebat." Puji Zhoumi. Ia benar-benar merindukan masa-masa bersama dulu.

.

.

.

Diruang kerja Kyuhyun, Kangin sedang duduk berhadapan dengan sang boss, sudah lama rasanya ia tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan sang boss, entah itu tentang pekerjaan atau sekedar cerita.

"Hm, sudah lama aku tak melihatmu kemari Racoon hyung?" Kyuhyun membukan percakapan setelh sekian lama keduanya diam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Hm, aku hanya ingin bilang, bahwa aku… mulai sekarang ingin menikmati kehidupan normalku." Balas Kangin santai. Ini memang sudah menjadi keputusannya sejak lama untuk berhenti dari dunia gelap.

"Kau tahu, sulit bagiku menemukan orang dengan kemampuan dan keakuratan sepertimu. Dan lagi, apa hanya untuk ini kau datang kemari?" Sambung Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin melaporkan kalau semua cabang yang berada dalam pengawasanku berjalan dengan baik, jadi aku bisa pergi dengan tenang dari bisnis ini."

"Hyung, bukankah sudah bertahun-tahun kau mengenalku? Lalu kenapa kau tak bilang sejak awal jika kau mau… pergi?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Ia memang boss dari Kangin, namun ia tak punya hak mengusik keputusan yang telah dibuat Racoon hyung tersebut.

"Maaf boss, bukan berarti aku ingin meghianatimu. Tapi, aku rasa sudah cukup aku hidup seperti ini. Saatnya aku memulai hidup dengan lebih egois sedikit." Balas Kangin. Walau ia tak kuasa menyatakan isi hatinya pada sang boss, tetap saja ia berharap sang boss bisa mengerti.

"Hm, aku mengerti. Pengabdianmu sangat besar, sebagai gantinya akan kuberikan kau sebuah penghargaan. Apapun yang kau mau." Sebuah senyum tulus terkambang diwajah tampan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kangin menghela nafas lega.

Namun tak berapa lama, pintu ruangan yang semula tertutup membuka perlahan, menampilkan sosok Eunhyuk yang memasukinya dengan sedikit senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Hmm, tuan. Apa tuan mau kopi? Atau minuman lain?" Eunhyuk bertanya sesopan mungkin pada Kangin yang sedang mengamatinya.

"Siapa kau? Aku belum pernah melihatmu bekerja disini sebelumnya." Ucap Kangin tanpa membalas tawaran Eunhyuk.

"Dia Office boy baru. Dia baru beberapa bulan bekerja disini. Tepat setelah kau memilih mengawasi cabang bagian selatan." Jawab Kyuhyun menggantikan Eunhyuk yang hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Kangin lagi.

"Emm, 20."

"Waaaaaaaah, kau seumuran dengan boss rupanya!" Kangin berteriak mendadak, matanya dihiasi dengan cahaya yang berbinar.

"Aish diam kau Racoon." Potong Kyuhyun. "Dan kau, cepat buatkan dua coffe creamer." Perintah Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya, seolah mengatakan 'kita-seumuran-bos? Aku-tak-percaya' padanya.

"Cepat! Kau lamban!" Tambah Kyuhyun yang berhasil membangunkan Eunhyuk dari pemikirannya. Dengan cepat ia berlari keluar ruangan. Ia tak mau mendapat amukan dari Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya kau bersikap lebih lembut padanya bocah manis itu, boss!" Goda Kangin yang sukses mendapat death glare gratis dari Kyuhyun.

"Ish, diam Racoon hyung." Desis Kyuhyun pelan, menahan kekesalannya. Namun bukannya takut Kangin malah terkikik geli melihat tingkah ngambek Kyuhyun yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Ah boss jangan ngambek, kau terlihat sangat lucu dengan gaya seperti itu." Godanya lagi. Dan ia semakin senang saat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang bertambah kesal.

"Jangan menggodaku Kim Youngwoon." Kesal Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kangin. Memang selama ini orang yang bisa melihat diri Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya hanya Kangin seorang. Dan pria dewasa itu tak pernah sekalipun gagal membuat kekesalan Kyuhyun bertambah.

.

.

.

Keheningan kembali memenjarakan keduanya dalam diam. Kyuhyun masih saja menunukkan tanda-tanda kekesalan. Sedangkan disisi lain, Kangin memandang takjub bossnya yang ternyata masih kekanakan tersebut.

"Boss, sebelum aku pergi, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Kangin membuyarkan keheningan itu. Dilihatnya wajah penasaran sang boss yang kini menatapnya intens.

"Katakan."

"Aku ingin memastikan kau benar-benar bahagia." Permintaan Kangin sungguh merupakan sesuatu yang sangat asing di telinga Kyuhyun. Ia yang notabene pemimpin jenius pun dibuatnya tak bisa menangkap maksud pria itu.

"Kau sudah melihatnya bukan? Aku bahagia dengan apa yang ku peroleh selama ini. Anak buah yang setia, jabatan tinggi, bisnis yang berkembang pesat, harta melimpah. Apa lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun mencoba menelaah maksud dari perkataan Kangin.

"Bukan itu, aku… Aku ingin sebelum aku berhenti dari Sinkyung mengajakmu jalan-jalan bersama kekasihmu itu." Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang mengembang diwajah tampannya.

"Memang kau tau siapa kekasihku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sangsi dengan pernyataan Kangin barusan.

"Sudahlah boss, jangan kau tutupi lagi. Kau tahu, seleramu sekarang sudah jauh berubah… Tapi aku suka yang seperti itu."

"Maksudmu? Aku sendiri tak mengerti siapa yang kau maksud itu."

"Boss, jangan kau tutupi lagi, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Blonde doll baby face, tadi." Kedua alis Kyuhyun mengerut. Ia sama sekali tak mengenal siapa orang dengan wajah dan nama 'Blonde-doll-baby-face' itu.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya orang yang kau maksud dengan Blonde-doll-baby-face itu… dan lagi, sebutan yang aneh." Cibir Kyuhyun.

"Dia itu namja pi—"

"Minuman siap… Silahkan!" Belum senpat Kangin melanjutkan kalimatnya, sosok namja dengan wajah dan senyum cerianya memasuki ruangan itu. Memotong kalimat yang menggantung di lidah Kangin.

"Kau itu, berapa kali kubilang, jangan berisik di ruang kerja—"

"Ini dia, dia ini namja Blonde doll baby face yang merupakan pacar boss kan?" Kangin berceloteh senang, sementara kedua namja yang ada disana hanya memandang tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Namja ini kekasih boss kan? Jadi, ayo kita berangkat sekarang. Please… boss." Pinta Kangin.

"Eh? Kenapa denganku?" Eunhyuk hanya menatap orang-orang yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan 'Kenapa-denganku' dan 'Jelaskan-apa-maksudnya-ini' pada keduanya.

"Ah tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu kencan dengan boss. Yah sekedar memastikan kalau kau benar-benar bisa melayani boss dengan baik." Jawab Kangin santai. Kyuhyun hanya memijat pelipisnya yang sama sekali tidak pusing itu.

"APA? Kencan! Aku dan…"

"Baiklah, tunggu aku di luar." Dengan itu Kangin segera meninggalkan ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Ia menarik Eunhyuk yang sepertinya masih menolak dan terus menggumamkan 'aku-bukan-kekasih-pria-aneh-itu.'

.

.

.

Malam menghias indah cakrawala. Bintang bertaburan dan lampu kota menyala indah. Kiasan kelap-kelip malam menghiasi indra penglihatan semua orang. Disinilah ketiga namja tersebut berada. Dalam sebuah kereta gantung yang menampakkan pemandangan malam yang menakjubkan.

"Hei, anak muda. Sudah berapa lama hubunganmu dengan boss?" Pertanyaan Kangin yang terlontar begitu saja pada Eunhyuk membuat perhatian Kyuhyun pun tersita.

"A-aku…"

"Dia masih baru. Jadi jangan bertanya macam-macam." Potong Kyuhyun tajam. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menghela nafas lega. Karena jujur ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Dan pada akhirnya, keduanya larut dalam pembicaraan yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya oleh Eunhyuk. Ia hanya bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik saat dua orang tersebut bereuni bersama.

Sesekali ia hanya menjawab dengan seyuman atau jawaban pendek saat Kangin bertanya padanya. Selebihnya, ia hanya melihat Kyuhyun dan Kangin yang kembali menceritakan apapun yang ingin mereka bagi.

Walau sebenarnya hanya Kangin yang terlihat bersemangat. Sementara Kyuhyun ia masih dengan kata-kata datar dan dinginnya. Tidak berubah.

Asyik menikmati keduanya, tiba-tiba jantung Eunhyuk seolah berhenti berdetak. Pemandangan langka yang ada dihadapannya bahkan lebih indah dari pada gemerlap kota yang dihiasi binary-binar lampu yang beraneka warna.

Pemandangan yang tak akan ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Pemandangan yang membuat nafasnya seolah berhenti ditenggorokan. Dan pemandangan yang berhasil memberikan desiran hangat di dadanya.

Seorang Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang sangat indah menghiasi wajah tampannya. Eunhyuk bahkan tak menyadari jika kini sang objek telah mendekatkan posisinya tepat berada dihadapannya. Menguncinya dalam kontak mata yang tak terlepaskan.

"B-boss, apa yang kau lakukan?" Eunhyuk baru saja kembali dari keterpesonaannya pada sosok tampan yang kini semakin dekat dengannya.

"Melakukan apa yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih…" Dengan itu Kyuhyun semakin mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya. Mempertemukan kedua bibir dari masing-masing pihak.

Kyuhyun mulai memperdalam ciumannya. Meumat bibir yang tak disadarinya terasa manis dan pas dengan miliknya. Sesekali dihisap dan dijilat bibir bawah Eunhyuk. Membuat sang empunya membuka akses untuk lidah Kyuhyun mengeksplorasi gua hangatnya.

Masih dengan candunya Kyuhyun semakin menikmati ciuman panasnya. Ia terlalu terjerat oleh kenikmatan bibir Eunhyuk. Bahkan ia tak menyadari jika ciuman mereka telah berlangsung lama.

"Ehem!" sebuah deheman dari arah samping membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan kagiatannya. Dilihatnya Kangin yang tersenyum gugup padanya. Dilain pihak, Eunhyuk tengah berusaha memulihkan nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Kalian bisa melanjutkannya di kamar kalian boss." Ucapan Kangin sukses membuat wajah Kyuhyun dihiasi rona merah muda yang samar. Sedangkan Eunhyuk terbelalak dengan wajah merah seperti strawberry segar.

.

.

.

"Boss, terima kasih telah bersedia memenuhi permintaanku. Dan aku senang kalau pada akhirnya kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu." Ucap Kangin dengan air mata haru yang menggantung di kedua matanya.

"Hm. Kangin hyung. Aku memang bukan boss yang baik. Tapi ku harap kau bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik. Dan terima kasih atas pengabdianmu selama ini. Sulit sekali bagiku menemukan orang sesetia dirimu. Terima kasih."

Eunhyuk memandang kedua boss-right hand itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia merasakan bagaimana kuatnya persahabatan antara dua orang tersebut. Dan lagi, ia merasa senang melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang normal seperti sekarang.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Kangin dengan menarik tangan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun hanya berjalan diam dibelakangnya.

"…Hyuk. Tolong layani Kyuhyun dengan baik yah. Buat ia bahagia saat bersamamu." Bisikan Kangin membuat langkah Eunhyuk terhenti. Namun tak berapa lama ia kembali berjalan saat sebuah tepukan hangat dibahunya menyadarkannya. "Kalau kau, pasti bisa." Senyuman Kangin entah kenapa membuatnya merasa tenang.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung Sinkyung corp. Setelah perjalanan panjang mereka seharian, ia malah memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja. Sesekali ia menyentuh bibirnya. Dan kembali perasaan hangat menyusup dalam hatinya. Perasaan yang menyenangkan dan menenangkan.

'Dia benar-benar merubahku secara perlahan.' Batinnya terseyum. Dan ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki bangunan megah tersebut.

Sementara diujung jalan sosok namja tampan dan cantik berdiri mengamati Kyuhyun dari jauh. Senyuman sinis menghiasi wajahnya. Tak lama ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok Kyuhyun yang hampir menghilang di balik pintu.

"Yo! Boss Cho Kyuhyun. Seperti biasa kau terlihat sangat tampan." Ucapnya.

"Apa maumu?"

"Ckckck, begitukah caramu menyambut tamu?" Cibirnya terhadap perilaku Kyuhyun padanya. "Aku hanya ingin berbicara ringan denganmu."

.

.

.

TBC

Note : Mian reader semua, pasti banyak banget yah typonya… soalnya belum sempat ngedit… n banyak tugas… jadi terpaksa Cuma bisa publish doank! Hehehe mianhe…

Review :

Latisha : Ah mian, sepertinya tidak ada Sihyuk chingu… hehehe dari pada penasaran sekarang udah update loh…

Mimiyeon : Gak ngapa-ngapain kok! Hehehe Cuma… yah hamper kok chingu…

endahhyukiELF : Ketemu dengan orang di atas… hehehe neh moga chap ini gak bikin penasaran

Choi Chinatsu : Mian chingu… gak bisa buat rated M hehe… ah iya… ini udah update loh… makasih atas ripiunya… Black Cloudnya ditunggu loh!

Kamiyama Kaoru : Hahaha, mian agak lama yah Chingu… makasih kalo udah mau baca cerita saya yang abal sekali ini… chap 4 update loh!

KyuMinnielf : Gomapta udah suka sama Kyuhyuk pair… yah meskipun saya lebih pada Haehyuk. Tapi tak apalah… lagi dapat ide… makasih udah berkunjung…

Chwyn : Tenang saja… belum sampek kok… masih tahap sini ajah cingu… gak sanggup lebih ke atas lagi… hahaha… makasih kunjungannya…

Liu HeeHee : Hahaha, oke… makasih deh udah suka ceritanya… ini udah diusahakan udate cepat… yah maaf jika berantakan. Cos belum sempat edit… hehehe

050411nanayano : Moment nya yah? Emmm masih agak lama sih… hehehe… mian deh kalo nunggu terlalu lama… n gomawo…

Enno KimLee : Wah chingu sampek ripiu 4 kali… makasih… *Bow* Wow… hehehehe biar gak penasaran ini saya update chap 4… selamat membaca chingu…

Kribohyuk : Wah… selamat datang reader baru… hehehehe semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan… makasih udah mau baca epep abal saya…

Dina IchiHitsu JewelsHyukkielf : Gomapta saeng… n gwenchanayo… makasih juga udah mau baca yah… ayo kapan kamu buat lagi… aku akan setia nunggu cerita kamu… kalo bisa sih yang angst…


	6. Chapter 5

Title : Totally Captivated (Super Junior's Version)

Disclaimer : Totally Captivated© Yoo Ha Jin

Rating : M (Untuk jaga-jaga)

Warning : Typo, Crack Pair, Boys Love

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5

"Katakan, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Kim Heechul?" Kembali, aura dingin menghiasi sekeliling Kyuhyun.

"Well, sepertinya kedatanganku kemari membuat mood seorang Cho Kyuhyun berantakan." Cibir Heechul.

"Terserah padamu. Aku sudah menyuruhmu bicara. Tapi jika kau memang hanya ingin membuang waktuku. Lebih baik tinggalkan tempat ini."  
>Tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki gedung tinggi yang menjadi tempat kerjanya. Ia bahkan tak melirikkan pandangan matanya sedikitpun pada karyawan yang menyambutnya.<p>

"Cho Kyuhyun. Kudengar kau menjual dirimu pada direktur besar Choi Siwon untuk mendapatkan kedudukan di Sinkyung." Benar. Ucapan Heechul berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun padanya. Ia tersenyum puas saat mendapati tatapan tajam dari sang namja.

"Jika hanya ingin bicara seperti itu lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini. Kupikir Siwon memberikan kedudukan di Sinkyung padaku karena aku lebih bisa dipercaya dan lebih kompeten dari pada KAU!"

Heechul menggeram marah saat mengetahui Kyuhyun hanya ingin menghinanya di depan seluruh karyawannya. Dan bagi seorang berdarah panas seperti Heechul, penghinaan semacam itu berhasil membangkitkan emosinya.

"Kau pikir, kau lebih lebat dari pada aku?" Desis Heechul. "Kau hanya beruntung karena memiliki wajah tampan yang menjual. Dan dengan itu kau berhasil mendekati Siwon untuk memberikan segalanya padamu. Kau sama saja seperti penjilat murahan, Cho Kyuhyun…"

"Kau… hanya penjilat yang melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan yang kau mau. Termasuk menjadikan dirimu sebagai boneka Siwon… Heh." Kini Kyuhyun mulai naik pitam. Ia paling tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang membicarakan dirinya seperti itu.

"Jaga bicaramu Kim Heechul!" Sebuah peringatan meluncur dari bibir Kyuhyun. Dingin dan menusuk.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, hm? Memukulku? Mengadukanku pada Choi Siwon?" Balas Heechul sengit. Keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah. Dan tepat sebelum Kyuhyun membalas ucapan Heechul, suara Zhoumi menginterupsinya.

"Boss, Presdir Choi menunggu anda di ruang kerja." Ucapnya hormat.

"Oh, jadi… dia ada disini?" Cibir Heechul lagi. Saat ia akan kembali melancarkan sindiran-sindiran untuk Kyuhyun. Yesung dating menghadapnya memberinya senyuman 'manis' dan 'sopan'.

"Sepertinya keperluan anda disini sudah selesai. Jadi lebih baik anda meninggalkan tempat ini. Boss Kim Heechul." Ucapan Yesung berhasil membuat Heechul meninggalkan Sinkyung dengan tatapan kesal. Namun, sama sekali tak mengusik Yesung.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah duduk dengan angkuh di hadapan sosok tampan nan penuh charisma, Presiden Choi Siwon. Tak sedikitpun ia terpengaruh oleh wibawa yang terpancar dari pria yang notebene lebih tua 15 tahun darinya itu.

"Masalah apa lagi yang kau timbulkan, hm?" Namja bernama Siwon tersebut mulai membuka suara, tatapan matanya tenang namun tegas. Sesekali ia menyesap nikmatnya kopi yang tersedia di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah, tak usah terlalu banyak omong kosong. Kau kemari hanya karena merindukanku, kan?" Goda Kyuhyun. Memang apa lagi yang diinginkan pria tua sepertinya jika bukan untuk bersenang-senang dengan boneka mainannya?

"Kau, sekali-kali jaga sopan santunmu. Atau kau memang ingin aku mengoyak lehermu hingga kau tak ingat cara bernafas?" Tatapan tajam Siwon kembali tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah melonggarkan dasinya. Terlihat ia sedang tak berniat mendengarkan basa-basi apapun.

"Hm, terkadang kau bisa membuatku kesal dengan sikap semena-menamu itu. Tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa menolak pesonamu yang seperti itu." Senyuman terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya. Meski telah memasuki kepala tiga, sosok Siwon masih tetap sama, bercahaya. Penuh kharisma.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu. Aku akan menjadi anak anjing yang penurut. Aku akan menjadi boneka kecilmu sampai usia 30 tahun nanti kan? Jadi… jangan hawatir dengan semua ini… Choi Siwon."

"Hm, kau hanya berjanji untuk 8 tahun ke depan? Apa setelah itu kau akan memukulku dari belakang?" Kini Siwon sudah tak lagi duduk tenang di sofa mewah tersebut. Ia berdiri tepat dihapadan Kyuhyun yang masih tetap tak bergeming.

Perlahan, telapak tangan Siwon mulai mengelus pipi namja tampan yang hanya menatapnya tajam itu. Ia tak pernah membwayangkan sebelumnya, jika keputusannya untuk merawat Kyuhyun dan menjadikannya 'special' bukanlah keputusan yang salah. Terlebih, namja muda tersebut memiliki potensi bertarung yang luar biasa.

"Kau cukup nikmati waktu yang ada… Tak perlu pikirkan nanti. Karena kau tahu dengan pasti. Aku berhutang besar padamu." Selesai mengucapkan itu Kyuhyun dapat merasakan sebuah sentuhan dibibirnya. Ciuman yang bahkan ia tak dapat menikmati rasanya.

'Bahkan aku merasa berciuman dengan si Monyet itu lebih nikmat dari segalanya.' Tanpa disadarinya, ingatan Kyuhyun mengembara pada kejadian dimana ia menikmati lembutnya bibir strawberry milik Eunhyuk. Bibir yang menurutnya terasa sangat pas dengan miliknya.

Dan hanya karena memikirkan kenikmatan bibir Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya, membayangkan wajah yang diakuinya selalu menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

.

Cerah. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan hari ini. Matahari menghangatkan seluruh penduduk yang memulai aktifitasnya di pagi hari. Sementara langit menampakkan ketenangannya dengan warnah biru cerah yang meneduhkan hati.

Sinkyung corp. terlihat lebih hidup dari biasanya. Karena hampir semua pekerja dan orang-orang yang berada disana berkumpul di ruangan besar sang boss. Menunggu sang pemilik yang masih belum menampakkan dirinya.

"Hyuk, bagaimana acara jalan-jalanmu dengan Racoon hyung kemarin?" Suara ceria Zhoumi membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Hahaha, aku senang sekali karena Racoon hyung merupakan orang yang baik. Dia bahkan membelikanku kenang-kenangan." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil memperlihatkan gantungan monyet lucu yang terpasang di handponenya.

"Apa boss bersikap baik juga padamu?" Saat Yesung menyebutkan kata boss, seketika itu juga banyangan ciuman mereka berputar kembali di otaknya. Membuat rasa hangat menyelip di hatinya.

"Ahahaha, boss seperti biasa. Dingin dan menyebalkan." Jawab Eunhyuk berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Eh? Tapi… Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau sakit? Atau terjadi sesuatu?"

Eunhyuk semakin salah tingkah saat Zhoumi mendekatinya. Tangan panjang namja pecinta koala itu tengah menyentuh keningnya. Reflex Eunhyuk mencoba menepis tangan tersebut namun…

'PYANG!'

Vas bunga yang berada dibelakangnyalah yang terkena imbasnya. Membuat benda dengan harga tak murah itu jatuh berkeping-keping di lantai.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik…

"HUWAAAAAAA… aku… aku… aku… tidak memacahkannya. Aku akan menggabungkannya lagi. Aduh bagaimana ini. Ah vas ini kesayangan boss. Aduh apa yang harus ku lakukan. Ini pasti hanya mimpi buruk. Ini tida—" Rancau Eunhyuk panic. Ia benar-benar dilanda rasa panic yang besar.

"Hyuk sudahlah… Jangan lakukan hal bodoh!" Cegah Zhoumi saat mendapati Eunhyuk akan memungut puing-puing vas itu dengan tangan kosong.

"Tapi… vas ini…"

"Sudahlah... tak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Lebih baik kita bersihkan sebelum boss datang." Yesung segera memerintah teman-teman yang lain untuk membersihkan pecahan vas itu hingga tak tersisa.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak mungkin menggantinya bukan? Harga vas itu pasti sama dengan biaya hidupku seumur hidup…" Ratap Eunhyuk. Ia sedang memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika si boss mengetahui vas kesayangannya pecah.

"Hyuk. Hanya satu yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang." Ucap Zhoumi, Yesung dan Sungmin—yang sedang ada disana—bersamaan.

"Hm?" Eunhyuk sedikit memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat ketiga orang itu mendekatinya dengan tatapan serius.

"Kau harus pergi sejauh mungkin." Yesung menepuk bahunya sebagai tanda dukungan.

"Ini demi eselamatanmu. Kau harus pergi dan bersembunyi." Kini Zhoumi yang memperingatkannya. Ketakutan akan amukan Kyuhyun semakin terlihat jelas di otaknya.

"Kau tahu, saat kau berselingkuh dariku, aku ingin sekali membuatmu menyesal seumur hidup. Tapi sayangnya aku tak tega melihatmu mati muda, jadi… cepat pergi sebelum Kyuhyun datang."

Selesai mendengar semua saran—yang mengancam—dari teman-temannya Eunhyuk segera berlari meninggalkan gedung Sinkyung. Hanya satu yang ada dalam benaknya saat ini. Menyelamatkan diri sebelum Kyuhyun menemukannya dan hidupnya berakhir.

'Tidak, si boss Evil itu tidak boleh mengetahui kalau akulah yang merusak vas kesayangannya yang berharga itu. Aku masih ingin hidup bahagia dengan orang yang kucintai. Tidaaaaaaaaak.' Batin Eunhyuk seraya mempercepat larinya. Ia benar-benar harus bersembunyi.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang boss!" Seluruh kepala yang ada disana menunduk hormat, tak ada satu pun yang berani menatap kedatangan sang boss secara langsung.

"Selamat datang, Kyuuu!" Sambut Sungmin dengan senyuman yang terpasang diwajah aegyonya.

"Kalian aneh. Tak biasanya kalian menyambutku seperti ini." Ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membuat semua orang yang berada di ruang itu membatu. Mereka benar-benar takut jika Kyuhyun mengetahui ada yang hilang dari ruangan tersebut.

"A—Ahahaha tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin mereka ingin sesekali mencoba tampil formal di depanmu." Sungmin berusaha mencairkan ketegangan yang ada disana. Dengan kilat ia memberikan tanda pada yang lain agar kembali bersikap biasa.

"Hm." Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyu segera menduduki kursinya. Pandangannya masih tetap tajam, seolah menyelidiki jika ada yang berbeda dengan orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya. Merasa hanya ada keheningan akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melupakan apa yang menjadi kecurigaannya.

"Ck. Eunhyuk! Cepat buatkan aku kopi seperti biasa, dan jangan lupa bawakan rokok yang biasanya." Perintah Kyuhyun seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada tumpukan dokumen yang ada di hadapannya.

Lama Kyuhyun menunggu, tak ada jawaban berupa teriakan ataupun gumaman yang biasa di berikan Eunhyuk saat ia memerintahkan ini dan itu padanya. Kesal ia kembali meneriakkan nama Eunhyuk, hingga akhirnya tak ada satu pun jawaban yang keluar dari namja pirang itu.

"Kemana monyet itu? Aku sudah memanggilnya tetapi ia tetap tidak datang. Apa dia belum berangkat? Ini sudah sangat siang untuk mulai bekerja." Cerca Kyuhyun meminta jawaban pada siapa saja yang berada di sana.

"Er—Eunhyuk… dia… dia…" Zhoumi menjawab gugup.

"Dia kenapa. Hm?" Suara dingin Kyuhyun berhasil membuatnya benar-benar kaku. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang sanggup keluar dari mulutnya.

"Eunhyuk sedang… dia sedang cuti. Katanya dia ingin mengunjungi kampong halamannya." Akhirnya Sungmin berhasil menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Kenapa dia tak bilang. Dasar anak itu." Kesalnya. Baiklah sekarang kalian ambilkan rokok yang biasanya dan jangan lupa buatkan minumanku.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu tanpa kehadiran Eunhyuk di Sinkyung. Tak ada yang berubah dari hari-hari sebelumnya, gedung megah itu masih berdiri menjulang, namun dalam gedung tersebut yang terlihat adalah sebuah kapal pecah.

Semua berserakan, tak ada satu pun yang terletak pada tempatnya. Hanya ada kekacauan yang dijumpai sejauh mata memandang.

Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya, matanya terasa sakit saat melihat benda-benda yang berserakan disana-sini. Bagaimana bisa ia bekerja jika tempat yang nyaris tidak berbentuk itu?

"Katakan dengan jujur dimana Eunhyuk berada, atau kalian akan tamat ditanganku."

.

.

.

"Hmmm… Aku lapar~" Gumam Eunhyuk pelan. Kini ia sedang berada di atap sebuah bangunan megah. Angin berhembus membelai wajahnya yang terlihat pucat. "Aku lapar!" kembali kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya.

'drrt… drrt… drrt…'

Suara ponsel mengagetkannya yang tengah berbaring menikmati awan yang berjalan. Dilihatnya nama sang penelpon. Begitu nama 'Evil boss' muncul di layar ponselnya dengan segera ia tekan tombol merah. Menolak apapun yang ingin dibicarakan oleh bossnya itu.

'Apa dia tahu kalau aku yang memecahkan vas berharganya?' Batin Eunhyuk.

Tak lama kembali suara ponselnya mengiterupsi. Kali ini nama Zhoumi yang muncul. Sedikit nafas lega ia hembuskan. Tanpa rasa takut ia segera menekan tombol hijau. Tentu saja, karena ini Zhoumi dan bukan Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseyo… "

"Hyuk, mianhae… jeongmal mianhae…" Ucap Zhoumi dari seberang sana begitu sambungan terhubung.

"Ke-kenapa hyung? Apa… aku ketahuan?" Tanya Eunhyuk pelan. Antara takut dan penasaran yang menggerogoti hatinya.

"Bukan, bukan karena itu kok. Hehehe… aku minta maaf karena baru menghubungimu sekarang."

Helaan nafas lega tanpa sadar ia lakukan. "Oh, tak masalah…" Jawab Eunhyuk, kini ia mulai santai.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang dimana sekarang?" Kembali suara Zhoumi terdengar dari sambungan telepon tersebut. Tanpa rasa ragu ia segera menjawab.

"Myungoong. Blok ke tiga dari Myungoong market." Tepat setelah ia menyampaikan hal itu sambungan tersebut diputus secara sepihak. Zhoumi hanya sempat mengucapkan kata 'oke' padanya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Entahlah… mungkin bukan apa-apa." Eunhyuk berusaha menepis pikiran buruk yang ia punya. Dan membiarkan apa yang akan terjadi, biarlah terjadi.

.

.

.

"Eunhyuk!" Mendengar namanya dipanggil Eunhyuk segera menoleh pada sumber suara. Ia baru saja makan di salah satu kedai ramyun yang ada disana. Dan sebuah senyuman segera menghiasi bibirnya.

Disana berdiri teman-temannya. Melambaikan tangan padanya dengan senyuman yang sama merekahnya.

"Apa kabar?" Zhoumi dan Yesung segera memeluknya erat. "Kau terlihat lebih kurus." Ucap Yesung sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Hehehe. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Padahal 30 menit yang lalu Zhoumi baru saja menelponku sekarang kalian sudah berdiri dihadapanku. Memangnya ada apa?" Pertanyaan Eunhyuk tak mendapat jawaban dari kedua namja tersebut.

Namun, sebuah suara yang sangat tidak ingin didengarnyalah yang menjawab semuanya. Dengan perlahan di lihatnya sosok tampan dengan aura kegelapan datang menghampiri ketiga namja tersebut.

"B-boss…"

"Hm, saatnya kau kembali. Monyet kecil."

.

.

.

TBC

Balasan Review Chapter 4:

Mimiyeon : Mian kalo updatenya lama banget… habisnya jaringan internetnya agak gak bersahabat… ini udah lanjut loh… makasih udah datang berkunjung…

NakamaLuna : Iyaaaaaa… semakin ke belakang pasti makin banyak kyuhyuk momentnya kok! Hahaha… tapi buat NC nya kayaknya aku gak berani buat… ayoooooo ceritanya juga tak tunggu loh!

Park ha rin : Wah selamat datang reader baru! Err… untuk cepat selesai saya gak yakin… soalnya habis ini juga bakal hiatus gara-gara ujian nasional… sama ujian lainnya jadi sabar yah…

KyuMinnielf : Ne… hubungannya pasti bakal berkembang kok! Hahaha iyaaaaaa… ini chap 5nya udah diupdate…

Choi Chinatsu : sebenarnya kyu udah mau NC-an sama Hyukkie… tapi author geje ini gak bisa bikin NC jadi yah gak ada… hahaha… mian telat banget updatenya natsu gak marah kan? Huwahahaha

Hyora Pumpkin : Ah gak papa kok chingu… Minnie yah… rencananya bakal keluar chap-chap selanjutnya hehehe…

AnchovyIsMine : Saya juga HaeHyuk Shipper OTP… tapi karena ide yang muncul Kyuhyuk jadinya saya akan buat feel dari manhwanya gak banyak yang ilang… makasih yah reviewnya…

Jewel hyuk : Huwaaaaaaaa mian apdetnya lama… hehehe… iyah gak papa… makasih banyak udah mau baca dan review ff geje saya…

Kamiyama Kaoru : Wah… mian kao sshi… author tidak bisa bikin NC… jadi… paling hot yah sebatas kissu ato grepe2 doank… mian…

Chwyn : Iya kaaaaaaaaaan… dia emang blonde-doll-baby-face banget… hahaha… iya sekarang saya lanjut ini… meski agak lama gara-gara udah mulai sibuk ujian ini-itu… makasih udah datang berkunjung

HaEHyuk : Kyuhyuknya belum waktunya jadian chingu… ahaha… waktunya masih lama… tapi akan diusahakan deh sebelum hiatus…

Ayano0696 :Ahaha… boleh Minnie oppa lagi sama author masalahnya… *Dicium Hyukkie* aih… makasih banyak udah mau membaca cerita abal saya…

Enno KimLee : Semoga keduanya udah mulai suka yaaaaaaaah… iyah kalo gak salah 4 kali sih… makasih yah udah sempatin baca n ripiu chingu…

…

…

…

Yorobeun! Chap 5 Update… Kira bakal update lagi sebelum Ujian praktik dan Try Out dimulai… mohon kerjasamanya… Gomawoooo… ^^


	7. Chapter 6

Title : Totally Captivated (Super Junior's Version)

Disclaimer : Totally Captivated© Yoo Ha Jin

Rating : M (Untuk jaga-jaga)

Warning : Typo, Crack Pair, Boys Love

.

.

.

CHAPTER 6

Eunhyuk semakin melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar bisa selamat dari cengkraman sang Evil tersebut. Namun, semakin ia melangkah mundur semakin cepat pula langkah Kyuhyun mendekatinya.

"Kemari…" Perintah Kyuhyun dengan suaran dingin. Eunhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras sebagai tanda penolakan.

"Kubilang kemari kau monyet kecil…" Kyuhyun sudah bersiap untuk menangkap namja pirang yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh ketakutan itu.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaak." Eunhyuk segera berlari secepat yang ia bisa, ia benar-benar ingin menghilang sekarang. 'Tuhan tolong selamatkan aku. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk mati. Huwaaaaaaaa.' Pikirnya masih dengan tetap berlari.

"Hey, mau kemana kau, hm?" Ucap Kyuhyun tepat ditelinganya saat namja tinggi berambut coklat itu menangkapnya.

"B-boss… aku bisa menjelaskannya… ah bukan. Aku akan berusaha menggantinya dengan uang tabunganku. Setidaknya sedikit demi sedikit akan kuganti dengan uangku. Walau sampai tua nanti aku belum sanggup melunasinya tapi… percayalah kalau aku tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawab. Kumohon jangan bunuh aku boss…"

Eunhyuk terus merapalkan ini itu agar sang boss tidak menghabisinya saat ini juga. Ia masih ingin menikmati hidup sebagai orang sukses di kemudian hari.

"Kau itu bicara apa sih? Aku tak mengerti."

"Eh? Bukannya boss kemari karena masalah vas itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Vas? Aku tidak membicarakan itu. Dan lebih baik lupakan hal itu. Yang kubutuhkan adalah… kau kembali ke kantor sekarang!" Nada tegas penuh perintah itu sudah keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Tak ada bantahan lagi. Namun, mata Eunhyuk berbinar saat mengulang kata 'Lupakan hal itu.'

"Eh? Jadi boss tak akan menghukumku karena vas itu? Boss janji tidak akan marah padaku?"

"Hm, asal kau segera kembali ke kantor sekarang."

"Okeeeeeeeeeeee, ayo boss!" Ucap Eunhyuk ceria, ia dengan semangat menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Tanpa ada niatan sama sekali. Namun melihat wajah ceria dan gummy smile yang menghiasi wajah manis Eunhyuk membuat senyuman juga terlahir di bibir Kyuhyun. Walau hanya sebuah senyuman tipis.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk memasuki Sinkyung dengan mulut terngangah dan mata yang memandang tak percaya. Disampingnya berdiri Zhoumi dan Yesung yang hanya tersenyum salah tingkah. Kyuhyun sendiri memilih menunggu kantornya kembali bersih dengan menikmati makan siang di café terdekat.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tempat ini hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk masih belum mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari benda-benda—seperti reruntuhan—dihadapannya itu.

"Itu… itu… karena kau tak ada disini." Jawab Yesung. Ia merasa malu karena baru seminggu Eunhyuk pergi dari Sinkyung—untuk bersembunyi dari amukan Kyuhyun—keadaan kantor itu seperti sebuah kapal pecah yang ditimpa reruntuhan. Hancur dan tak berbentuk.

"Hah?" Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Eunhyuk. Memangnya kenapa jika dia tidak ada disana. Kenapa hanya dengan dia pergi sebentar semuanya jadi seperti ini. Amat sangat berantakan.

"Tak ada yang bisa membersihkan ruangan ini dengan benar. Para pegawai hanya bisa menimbulkan kerusuhan dari pada membersihkannya." Jelas Zhoumi.

"Terlebih, saat kau tak ada. Boss hanya bisa marah-marah. Dan kurasa ia semakin tak terkendli jika kau tak ada di sekitarnya, Hyuk." Tambah Yesung.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian bantu aku membersihkan semua ini. Oke?" Ucap Eunhyuk penuh semangat. Yang lain hanya mengannguk menyetujui.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin gelap dan ruangan yang semula hancur kini kembali rapi, indah dan kayak huni.

"Akhirnyaaaaaaaaaaaa… selesai juga." Ucap semua pegawai yang tersisa dengan senyuman yang sama. Senyuman lega yang baru mereka rasakan setelah satu minggu di bawah tekanan sang boss yang sedang buruk moodnya.

"Kau hebat Hyuk. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam kau bisa menyulap kapal yang pecah menjadi bagus lagi… hahaha." Tawa Zhoumi diikuti yang lainnya.

Memang hal itu sangat melelahkan tapi, setidaknya ia bisa melihat sebuah ruangan yang layak untuk di tempati. Dan bahkan sekerang jauh lebih bersih, lebih rapi dan lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah kalian sekarang istirahat dulu. Aku akan mengambilkan kalian minum." Eunhyuk segera meninggalkan para manusia yang kini tengah duduk dengan santai di lantai.

Tak berapa lama Eunhyuk kembali dengan satu nampan penuh minuman segar. Dengan brutal para namja yang ada disana menghabiskannya dalam satu kali teguk.

"Aaah… leganyaaaaa…" Ucap mereka bersamaan. "Terima kasih Hyuk. Kau memang penyelamat kami." Ucap salah satu dari mereka. Dan dengan itu tawa dan canda segera mengisi ruangan tersebut.

Mereka sibuk bercerita. Berbagi tawa dan canda dengan sesamanya. Dan inilah yang sangat diinginkan Eunhyuk sejak dulu. Hidup bersama orang-orang yang disayangi dan menyayanginya. Serta mereka ada bukan untuk menampik keberadaannya. Namun bersama-sama dengannya, menemaninya.

Kyuhyun berdiri melihat seluruh isi Sinkyung yang kembali bersih, rapi dan juga nyaman. Ia tersenyum—lagi—tanpa disadarinya. 'Dia memang bisa merubah apapun.' Pikirnya.

Kini namja tampan dengan rambut coklat almond itu berdiri dengan gaya arogannya. Matanya tertuju pada satu titik. Para manusia yang tengah tertawa, menikmati kebersamaan mereka dengan saling bercerita.

"Sudah malam, sekarang kalian bisa pulang." Suara itu membuayarkan tawa yang sedari tadi menghangatkan. Tanpa banyak bicara mereka segera meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum yang boss marah.

Saat hanya tinggal berdiri satu namja blonde disana. Kyuhyun kembali membuka suara. Kali ini ia sendiri tak mengeri mengapa ia bisa mengatakan hal yang tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"Hyuk, malam ini kau ikut denganku."

.

.

.

Kini dua namja dengan karakter berbeda itu memasuki sebuah kamar mewah di sebuah hotel berbintang lima.

"Masuk. Dan segera bereskan semua dokumen yang ada disana." Ucap Kyuhyun, namja berambut coklat almond itu segera pergi menghilang di balik kamar mandi yang memang tersedia di setiap kamar.

"Apa lagi ini boss? Kenapa kamar ini juga terlihat berantakan? Bukannya disini ada cleaning service juga?" Tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti. Ia memang merasa sangat lelah setelah membersihkan seluruh gedung Sinkyung corp. dan sekarang—lagi-lagi—ia harus membersihkan kamar mewah yang nyaris sama dengan kondisi kapal pecah.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja kalau kubiarkan mereka memasuki kamar ini, mereka akan tahu kalau Sinkyung corp. bukan perusahaan biasa…" Balas Kyuhyun dari balik kamar mandi. Terdengar suara shower yang bergemericik halus.

"Memangnya kalau mereka tahu kenapa?" Kembali Eunhyuk menanyakan hal tersebut. Ia tak tahu kenapa, tapi alasan yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya sama sekali tak memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

"Tentu saja karena aku ketua mafia, kau itu lupa atau memang tak punya otak sih?" Terdengar suara kesal Kyuhyun dari dalam sana.

"Iya, iya… tak usah menghinaku…" Balas Eunhyuk mulai membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan. Dengan cekatan ia menata dan membersihkan ruangan tersebut hingga benar-benar terlihat baik. Hanya dalam hitungan menit ruangan tersebut kembali rapi.

Tentu saja ruangan ini tak sebanding dengan kantornya tadi, terlebih Kyuhyun sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang jorok. Kerena ia hanya perlu merapikan dan sedikit membersihkan debu dan bekas rokok dan vodka di sana-sini.

'Klek'

Kyuhyun memandang takjub ruangannya kini. Semua terlihat rapid an terorganisir dengan baik. Ia hanya bisa memandang Eunhyuk yang sepertinya masih sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumen yang ada dimejanya.

"Kau memang cocok sekali dengan pekerjaan sebagai pembantu yah." Suara Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang hanya berdiri dengan gaun mandi yang menyelimuti tubuh atletisnya.

"Selalu saja. Sekali saja kau tak membuatku kesal apa tak bisa, hm?" Eunhyuk kini telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia yang hendak duduk di sofa segera dihentikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Eits… mandi sana." Perintahnya. Dengan malas Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar mandi. Mengguyur tubuh penatnya dibawah siraman air hangat.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dengan menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Didapatinya sang boss tengah berdiri memandang keindahan kota dengan tangan memegang sebuah gelas berisi minuman.

"Orang tuamu pasti bangga memiliki putra tampan bak model sepertimu. Aku tak menyangka bahwa dari jarak sedekat ini kau terlihat sangat berbeda boss." Tutur Eunhyuk sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Kau pikir begitu?" Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada tempat dimana Eunhyuk duduk mengeringkan rambut.

Matanya menatap tanpa berkedip sosok yang kini berada di hadapannya. Ternyata jika dari jarak sedekat ini monyet kecil itu terlihat sangat manis dan—seksi—baginya.

"Yah, tapi jangan besar kepala, oke? Karena seperti apapun kau tak sebanding dengan member Super Junior." Eunhyuk kini meletakkan handuk yang sedari tadi dipakainya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Matanya menatap lurus sosok Kyuhyun yang tepat berdiri dihadapannya. Kyuhyun pun sedang menatap mata bening Eunhyuk. Keduanya larut dalam kuncian pesona masing-masing. Seolah tak menyadari jika Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Eunhyuk.

Dengan jarak wajah yang sangat dekat seperti itu mereka menyadari betapa luar biasa sosok dihadapannya, ketampanan Kyuhyun dan tatapan polos Eunhyuk.

"Ternyata kau tidak jelek jika dilihat dari dekat." Nafas Kyuhyun menggelitik wajah Eunhyuk memberikan sensasi aneh padanya.

"Boss, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun merasakan nafas hangat itu menyentuh lukitnya. Memberikan getaran yang tak pernah ia rasakan.

"Whoa!" Bukan jawaban yang diterima Eunhyuk, melainkan kini Kyuhyun telah berada di atasnya. Kedua tangannya terkunci dengan tangan Kyuhyun. Membuat pergerakannya semakin susah.

"Boss?"

"Kau juga terlihat seksi dengan posisi seperti ini, monyet kecil?" Seringai mulai muncul di wajah namja yang kini menduduki Eunhyuk.

"Apa yang mau kau lakuka—Akh!" Eunhyuk belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya saat sebuah bibir yang lembut mulai membelai ceruk lehernya.

"Boss lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Eunhyuk mencoba memberontak sekuat tenaga dari cengkeraman Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku sedang bersenang-senang denganmu…" Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Ia mulai menjilati telinga Eunhyuk hingga turun ke leher putih susu milik namja pirang tersebut.

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya begitu saja, boss. Hal ini salah…" Kembali rontaan ia lakukan, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa…" Suara Kyuhyun hanya terdengar seperti bisikan. "Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Kenapa… kau… berakting seolah-olah kau sulit di dekati. Padahal kenyataannya kau selalu memperhatikanku. Kenapa? Lee Eunhyuk…" Desis Kyuhyun dengan suara dinginnya yang mampu membekukan apapun yang ada di dekatnya.

"… Aku… Aku hanya…"

"Hanya apa? Hanya ingin aku menyerangmu seperti ini, hm?" Eunhyuk membeku saat kini ia terpakasa harus telungkup dengan sebelah tangannya terkunci oleh Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan!" Teriaknya.

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu?" Gaun mandi yang dikenakan Eunhyuk ini telah tersingkap bagian atasnya. Menampakkan kulit seputih susu dengan tanpa noda sedikitpun.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Kyuhyun mulai mencium punggung Eunhyuk yang terekspos. Menghadirkan gumaman tak koheren dari sang empunya kulit.

"Kyuhyun… Hentikan… kau tak bisa berbuat seperti ini di belakang Sungmin hyung." Mendengar permohonan Eunhyuk Kyuhyun mulai melonggarkan kunciannya. Sementara Eunhyuk tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk lepas dari kuncian Kyuhyun. Ia segera mengambil posisi duduk sejauh mungkin dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau sekarang dengan Sungmin hyung, neh? Kerena itu aku tak akan membiarkanmu menghianatinya." Ucap Eunhyuk tegas.

Kyuhyun mulai merasakan berat tubuhnya. Ia jatuh terduduk di atas ranjang. Wajahnya menampakkan tatapan kosong dan raut tak percaya. Dirinya, seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan diri hanya dengan namja pirang yang selalu di dekatnya itu. Namja yang merupakan karyawan di kantornya.

"Boss…"

"Apa kau masih mencintai Sungmin?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk terpaku sejenak. Namun ia kembali bisa menguasai dirinya. Dan jawaban yang tak diduganya keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Aku manyeyanginya. Tapi itu bukan lagi cinta. Aku sudah bisa menerima kenyataan Sungmin hyung memilihmu boss. Jika dia memang bahagia denganmu maka aku akan membuatnya tetap bahagia…"

"Sial!" Rutuk Kyuhyun. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa saat mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk membuatnya merasa sakit. Tapi ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan hening. Setelah kejadian yang tak terduga tadi Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya membawanya pergi entah kemana. Kini sudah hamper tengah malam, dan sudah hampir kaleng kola ke 10 yang ia habiskan.

"Kenapa dengan diriku? Kenapa hanya karena keberadaan monyet kecil itu bisa membuat pikiranku berantakan?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Eunhyuk sudah tidur dengan nyenyak sejak tadi. Rasa lelahnya ternyata berhasil membuatnya terpejam dalam waktu singkat. Kini ia tengah menikmati belaian sang dewi mimpi di atas ranjang king size tersebut.

Disisi lain Kyuhyun mulai merasa matanya memberat. Mungkin inilah saatnya ia mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya sejenak. Namja jangkung tersebut mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang sama dengan Eunhyuk.

Sebelum ia benar-benar memejamkan mata, ia sempat melihat wajah damai Eunhyuk yang kini tengah tidur menghadapnya. Lagi-lagi sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya. 'Kau berbeda sekali jika sedang tidur. Wajahmu tampak lebih tenang dan yang jelas kau tidak menyebalkan dan berisik.' Pikirnya. Setelah itu ia pun ikut terbawa ke alam mimpi dengan sebuah kehangatan yang baru dirasakannya malam ini.

.

.

.

OktavLuvJejeTooMuch : Iya… bakal saya skip kok! Belum sanggup buat… makasih banyak udah mau baca cerita geje ini… n makasih ripiunya…

Mimiyeon : Makasih yaaaaahhhhh… Hyukkie bakal dikasihkan ke aku chingu… wkwkwkwk… Ini udah diusahakan update cepet loh!

Liu HeeHee : Makasih… iyah author mang lagi masa-masa banyak ujian… mungkin inilah nasib kelas 3SMA… hahaha… makasih udah mau baca…

Enno KimLee : Hahaha, masak menang banyak… tapi iyah juga sih… kyu dapat 3 orang sekaligus… tapi tenang ajah akhirnya tetap Kyuhyuk kok…

AnchovyIsMine : Iyaaaa aku juga bias abaca Wonhyuk n Kyuhyuk buat selingannya Haehyuk… Makasih udah sempatin baca n ripiu cerita ini…

HaEHyuk : Makasih… saya juga berharap ujian ini cepat selesai n bisa lanjutin ff nya… mungkin habis ini udah agak susah lagi… makasih doanya yah…

Choi Chinatsu : Mereka belum jadian, jadi adegan kissunya gak bisa banyak donk… hahaha iyah saya paling susah buat NC… makasih atas dukungannya…

Chwyn : Rencananya fict ini bakal panjang… jadi saya gak bisa janji nyelesaikannya sebelum hiatus… hehehe mian… Haenya masih sama author… jadi belum bisa keluar…

KyuMinnielf : Waaaaaaaah kalo mau gak penasaran… ikuti terus update-an ff geje ini… hahaha… saya juga pengennya cepet selesai tapi rasanya sulit… mian yah bikin penasaran…

YeLinJewel : Aooooooo… selamat datang di ff geje saya… iyah kyu ganteng-ganteng gitu menakutkan looooooh hahahah *just kidding*… emmm gak tau saya kyu mau apain hyukkie?

**Note :**

**Sekedar pemberitahuan… Fanfic ini sebenarnya long fict… karena ikutin manhwa aslinya jadi sekitar 20 chapter lebih…**

**Nah, berhubung minggu depan udah ada Try Out Dinas Pendidikan dan Ujian Praktik jadi mungkin updatenya akan sedikit lama… asal saya ada waktu pasti saya usahakan update…**

**Mohon maaf reader sshi sekalian… harap bisa bersabar sampai cerita ini benar-benar tamat, oke? Semakin banyak dukungan semakin saya semangat buat update ditengah waktu padat saya…**

**After all… makasih banyak pada semua reader yang secara langsung maupun tidak langsung sudah mendukung dan mengikuti cerita ini… gomawo all… saranghae…**

**Oh iya kalau mau Tanya kapan saja saya bisa publish bisa hubungi FB saya… silahkan buka profil saya…**

**With Love,**

**Hyukkie Akira.**


	8. Chapter 7

Title : Totally Captivated (Super Junior's Version)

Disclaimer : Totally Captivated© Yoo Ha Jin

Rating : M (Untuk jaga-jaga, dan sedikit konten dewasa)

Warning : Typo, Yaoi

.

.

.

CHAPTER 7

.

.

.

Mentari pagi bersinar cerah. Cahayanya menerobos korden yang sedikit terbuka. Membuat sosok yang kini masih menikmati alam mimpinya terpaksa membuka mata. Erangan kesal keluar dari bibirnya, sementara kedua tangannya mulai mengucek matanya dengan gaya imut.

Namja manis itu segera bergegas dari atas ranjang king size tempatnya berbaring. Dilihatnya dengan sudut matanya sosok lain yang masih terlelap di sebelahnya. Dengan segera ia pergi menuju kamar mandi terdekat. Membasuh diri dengan siraman air hangat.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia telah kembali dengan pakaian lengkap. Kembali pandangannya tertuju pada sosok yang masih belum membuka matanya. Ia perlahan mendekat, menempatkan dirinya di tepi ranjang hanya untuk membangunkan sang boss.

"Boss, bangun. Ini sudah pagi…" Panggilnya pelan. Namun disisi lain sang boss hanya diam tak bergeming. Ia masih menikmati tidurnya yang damai.

"Ayolah boss, bangun…" Kali ini sedikit mengguncang pelan tubuh sang boss. Sebuah erangan sempat keluar, dan seketika itu mata tajam menatapnya tanpa cela.

"Hm…" Gumaman tak jelas itulah yang menjadi jawaban baginya, namja pirang itu segera beranjak menuju pintu, namuan langkahnya terhenti saat suara yang taka sing baginya mulai beresonansi di sekitarnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sebuah pertanyaan terdengar sebelum sang empunya menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Errr… Aku harus kuliah. Dan sekarang sudah jam 06.38." Jawabnya seraya mangamati jam yang bertengger indah di pergelangan tangannya.

"Duduk. Tunggu aku. Akan ku antar kau. Dan ini perintah." Mendengar keputusan final sang boss membuatnya mau tak mau menurut. Dengan kesal namja pirang bernama Eunhyuk itu pun kini hanya bisa menunggu dengan terpaksa.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Sosok tampan Cho Kyuhyun telah berdiri dihadapannya dengan satu stel pakaian rapi. Suit bermerk yang ia kenakan membuat setiap penampilannya terkesan mewah.

"Cepat. Kita berangkat sekarang." Sekali lagi, helaaan nafas kesal keluar dari bibirnya saat mendapati sikap sang boss yang suka sekali memerintah ini itu dengan sesuka hati.

"Ne…" Kyuhyun hanya dapat mendengar jawaban itu. Kini keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Tak ada yang mau memecahkan keheningan yang ada diantara keduanya.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Eunhyuk pasti akan menghabiskan waktunya di tempat kerjanya jika kuliah telah usai. Kini dengan langkah penuh semangat ia memasuki ruang kerja sang boss. Begitu handle pintu tebuka. Sebuah pemandangan langkah menyapanya.

Bagaimana tidak, disana terdapat hampir sebagian besar pegawai menatap pada satu titik yang sama. Begitu ia telusuri, matanya kini jatuh pada sosok sang boss yang tengah tertidur di sofa. Tidak seperti biasanya. Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan pakaian casual. Yang justru membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau lihat sendiri, boss sedang tidur di sofa." Jawab salah satu dari mereka santai. Namun hal itu semakin membuat Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Lalu? Kenapa kalian semua berada disini? Dan lagi, kenapa ruangan kerja boss terkesan seperti studio fotografi yah? Ditambah gaya tidur boss yang err—seperti foto model professional." Ungkap Eunhyuk seraya mengamati suasana di ruangan tersebut. Memang masih sama, hanya kesannya saja yang berbeda.

"Kami hanya ingin melihat seberapa kuat pesona sang boss. Dan ternyata dia benar-benar berkharisma dan mempesona, walaupun sedang tidur."

Eunhyuk hanya bisa memandang sang boss dengan pandangan 'Apa-apaan itu? Inner beauty eh?' nya. Namun sayangnya tak ada yang melihat betapa Eunhyuk sulit mempercayai sosok tampan itu adalah sosok bossnya yang menyebalkan.

"Hyuk kemarilah." Ajak yang lain mempersilahkan Eunhyuk untuk duduk di dekat mereka. Dan dengan santai mereka mulai membicarakan sosok yang kini masih lelap tertidur itu.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menurut sambil mendengarkan percakapan yang sangat tidak penting baginya itu.

"Ah, kalau aku punya anak perempuan. Pasti akan kujodohkan dengan si boss. Dia tampan, kaya dan woooooow." Kata seorang pegawai dengan wajah menerawang.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Kau tau sendiri boss itu tidak tertarik pad wanita." Sahut temannya.

"Kalau begitu anakku pria saja." Putus namja yang pertama tadi.

"Aish. Dia itu sudah bersama dengan Sungmin-sshi. Jadi tidak mungkin berpaling ke lain hati." Timpal yang lain. Dan akhirnya percakapan itu berlalu tanpa ujung. Mereka tetap membicarakan ini itu tentang sang boss. Dan mengimajinasikan apapun yang mereka inginkan.

Sementara Eunhyuk hanya mendengar tanpa tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan ini akan berhakhir. Ia hanya bisa menatap tak mengerti orang-orang di hadapannya kini. 'Mereka benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun Holic' Batinnya.

.

.

.

Suara bisikan yang bersahutan terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Kyuhyun. Kini ia dengan kesal membuka matanya. Namun tak sepenuhnya ia terjaga dari tidurnya.

Eunhyuk yang menyadari pergerakan Kyuhyun segera mendekatinya. Wajahnya kini dapat memandang jelas wajah lawannya.

"Annyeong boss…" Sapa Eunhyuk dengan gummy smile terpampang indah di wajah manisnya.

Namun bukan balasan sapaan yang ia dapat, melainkan sebuah cubitan dipipinya, ia menatap tak percaya pada siapa orang yang kini tengah mencubit gemas pipinya, dan orang itu tak lain adalah namja paling menyebalkan bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Bwos…Swakwit…(Bos… sakit…)" Ucapnya tak jelas. Namun masih dapat dimengerti oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Ia sudah melepaskan pipi Eunhyuk yang kini memerah. Dan mulai duduk menatap satu-persatu karyawannya dengan pandangan evil andalannya. "Dan apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Sinisnya pada orang-orang yang kini menatapnya takut.

"Ka-kami… Kami… ingin… liburan." Jawab salah satu dari para karyawan yang ada, dan tak lama anggukan meng-iya-kan terlihat dari yang lain.

Kini tatapan mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada Eunhyuk yang berdiri di dekatnya. "Kau juga, monyet kecil?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu, karena kurasa kau sudah tidur terlalu lama. Dan kau butuh bekerja. Itu saja." Jawab Eunhyuk santai, namun jauh di dalam hatinya ia tengah dilanda kegugupan yang luar biasa.

"Baiklah, makan malam bersama di Casablanca. Dan anggap ini sebagai hadiah atas kerja keras kalian selama ini." Usai mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun seluruh karyawan Sinkyung bersorak senang, mereka segera berhambur keluar dan mempersiapkan diri untuk menikmati makan malam yang menyenangkan ini.

"Gomawo, boss!" Ucap mereka bersamaan sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu. Menyisakan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk berdua disana.

Suasana canggung mewarnai keduanya. Dan karena tak tahan akan kasunyian yang seolah enggan pergi tersebut, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk bergabubg dengan temannya yang lain. "Boss, aku kelu—Whoa!"

Eunhyuk segera tertarik ke belakang dengan kuat. Tangan Kyuhyunlah yang menariknya untuk tetap berada disana. Dan hampir saja Eunhyuk akan terjerembab ke lantai, jika tak ada Kyuhyun yang menyangganya agar tetap berdiri.

Namun sayangnya, kerena hal itu wajah mereka kini berjarak hanya beberapa senti saja. Membuat keduanya mampu melihat dengan jelas wajah satu sama lain.

"Dari jarak sedekat ini, aku baru menyadari kau mirip dengan seseorang." Kyuhyun tersenyum evil sambil tetap menatap intens sosok Eunhyuk. Seolah mencari tahu siapa namja di hadapannya ini.

"Seseorang? Apa dia orang yang berarti bagimu, boss?" Tanpa sadar kalimat itulah yang keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk. Membuatnya ingin merutuki spontanitasnya yang terkesan aneh tersebut.

"Dia orang yang tidak berarti sama sekali." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Kyuhyun segera pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih mematung. Tatapan matanya mengatakan sesuatu yang tak dapat diartikan.

.

.

.

Suasana malam yang tampak menyenangkan bagi siapapun. Terutama para pegawai di SinKyung corp. yang tengah makan malam bersama. Tawa dan canda mewarnai seluruh wajah ada disana. Bersama dengan gadis-gadis cantik berpakaian minim tersebut mereka menikmati liburan yang sangat jarang mereka dapatkan.

Kyuhyun kini sedang di damping oleh dua wanita cantik di masing-masing sisinya. Menikmati minuman beralkohol yang mereka pesan sebelumnya. Tepat di dekat Kyuhyun, duduklah sosok Eunhyuk yang memandang makanan di hadapannya dengan mata berkilau.

Ini merupakan hal yang langka dalam hidupnya. Menikmati makanan nikmat beraneka ragam yang terhidang di hadapannya membuatnya merasa di alam mimpi. Terlebih rasanya yang sangat nikmat, seolah memanja lidahnya.

"Kyu… Kau tampan sekali malam ini. Kau… selalu mempesona…" Ucap seorang gadis cantik sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Tangannya sibuk memainkan jemari Kyuhyun yang kini dalam genggamannya.

"Kyu… maukah kau menghabiskan malam ini bersamaku?" Gadis lain berambut kecoklatan itu ikut mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun, mencoba menggoda namja tampan tersebut agar jatuh dalam rayuannya. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu." Tambahnya dengan tatapan seduktif.

Disebelahnya Eunhyuk hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan tak suka. Bukan karena ulah mereka yang terkesan murahan, hanya saja ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu penglihatannya saat kedua yeoja tersebut memasang wajah manjanya pada Kyuhyun.

Sebuah seringai terpasang di wajah tampan Cho Kyuhyun saat matanya tanpa sengaja melihat tatapan tak suka Eunhyuk yang diperlihatkan pada dua yeoja yang kini bergelayut manja padanya. Entah kenapa ia senang melihat kekesalan yang terpancar di mata almond shape single eyelid tersebut.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu, hm? Kau juga mau menghabiskan malammu denganku, Lee Eunhyuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang sengaja ia buat menyebalkan. Reaksi yang diterimanya tepat seperti yang ia harapkan. Blushing.

"B-boss… bukan begitu. Aku tak mungkin menyukai orang yang telah membuatku menderita seperti ini." Sungutnya dengan nada kesal. Tanpa sengaja ia mem-pout-kan bibirnya dengan imut. Dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun kembali harus menelan ludah susah payah.

'Kenapa denganku? Hanya gara-gara anak ini aku jadi merasakan jantungku berdebar tak normal. Ini gila.' Batinnya. Ia mencoba mengalihkan perasaan aneh yang belakangan ini selalu mengusiknya setiap kali ia mendapati sosok Eunhyuk yang terlihat imut dan manis itu.

Mengabaikan rayuan dan godaan dari dua yeoja tersebut, Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk menggoda Eunhyuk yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan jika kesal tersebut.

"Hey monyet kecil. Kenapa tak kau makan? Kulihat kau sedari tadi memandangnya saja dengan air liur yang hampir tumpah." Katanya. Sebuah tatapan tajam ia peroleh saat Eunhyuk menatapnya.

"Aku tidak melakukannya. Aku sudah memakannya tapi…" Ucapnya terhenti, kembali mata jernih itu menatap satu per satu makanan di hadapannya. "Makanan ini pasti mahal." Lanjutnya.

"Kau takut tak sanggup membayar semua makanan yang telah kau makan?" Tanyanya lagi. Kyuhyun mendapati anggukan pelan dari namja pirang tersebut.

"Kau tau sendiri, makanan ini harganya sama dengan biaya hidupku selama dua bulan ke depan." Jawab Eunhyuk. Ia tahu Kyuhyun mungkin hanya ingin mempermalukannya saja.

"Makan saja, itu gratis. Lagi pula aku kasihan padamu yang terlihat seperti anak kekurangan gizi saja." Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk yang menatapnya kesal.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir aku ini apa? Penderita busung lapar?" Kesal Eunhyuk.

"Ya, hampir sama. Melihat betapa kurusnya dirimu, kau bahkan lebih kurus dari yang ku kira." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. "Dan mungkin karena itu pula kau jadi tak bisa tumbuh dengan baik. Buktinya kau tak lebih tinggi dariku."

"Ish. Beraninya kau! Baik, aku akan memakan semua makanannya. Dasar evil boss jelek!" Ucap Eunhyuk sebelum akhirnya menyantap habis seluruh hidangan yang dipesankan untuknya.

Ia paling tidak suka jika Kyuhyun menggodanya seperti itu. Memang benar, kenyataannya tubuh Eunyuk itu kurus dengan tinggi standart untuk ukuran namja. Tapi bukan berarti ia kekurangan gizi kan?

'Dasar boss jelek. Suka sekali ia membuatku kesal!' Batin Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Kini malam semakin larut. Semuanya tengah bersantai sambil sesekali mereka menyanyi. Banyak diantaranya yang sudah mabuk berat dan ada pula yang memilih pergi dengan pasangannya masing-masing.

Eunyuk hanya bisa memandang orang-orang yang mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan pandangan kagum. Rupanya mereka sudah terbawa pengaruh alcohol hingga tak peduli dengan orang lain. Making out dalam perjalanan menuju rest room.

Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mendekapnya dari belakang. Membuatnya tak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa, begitu menyadari pemilik lengan kokoh yang kini tengah mendekapnya kontan wajah Eunhyuk dihiasi rona merah, mengingat posisi mereka yang terlampau dekat.

"Boss… a-apa…yang kau lakukan?" Eunhyuk mencoba bersuara, namun yang ada hanya bisikan lirih keluar dari bibirnya.

"Mmmm… aku lapar!" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Ia memutar posisi Eunhyuk yang semula memunggunginya kini menjadi menghadap langsung ke wajahnya.

Jarak kaduanya sangatlah dekat. Terlebih ia melihat raut kegugupan yang tergambar jelas di wajah seputih susu milik Eunhyuk. "Kau…menggoda." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Nafas hangatnya memberikan desiran aneh pada tubuh Eunhyuk. Dan dapat terlihat jelas dimata Kyuhyun bahwa saat ini ia tengah dalam pengaruh minuman beralkohol itu.

"B-boss… kau… mabuk. Lepaskan… a-aku…" Rasa gugup dan takut semakin membuat Eunhyuk tak bisa berkutik. Ditambah dengan dekapan kuat dari tangan Kyuhyun semakin mempersempit ruang geraknya.

"Mmmm… tidak bisa Eunhyukkie… aku mau memakanmu."

"Tap—Mmmm!" Belum sempat Eunhyuk menolak apapun, bibir Kyuhyun telah mendarat indah dibibirnya. Menekannya kuat untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman itu bukanlah ciuman biasa, melainkan ciuman panas yang baru pertama mereka rasakan. Penuh gairah, tapi mengandung makna yang berbeda.

Kyuhyun melumat bibir bawah Eunhyuk, lalu menggigitnya hingga membuat jalan masuknya ke dalam gua hangat Eunhyuk terbuka. Lidahnya dengan cekatan mengabsen deretan gigi putih Eunhyuk, menjelajah rasa manis milik namja yang kini terus memberontak dalam dekapannya.

"Ngh… b-boss…mmhhn…" Desah Eunhyuk disela ciuman mereka. Membuat suasana di ruangan yang sudah panas itu menjadi semakin panas.

Semua pasang mata yang tersisa memandang takjub pada apa yang ada di hadapannya. Memang, jika bossnya telah benar-benar mabuk, pasti ia akan lupa daratan. Dan naasnya Eunhyuklah yang sepertinya menjadi korban.

'Maafkan kami Hyuk…' Ucap semua yang ada disana serentak dalam hati mereka. Mereka tahu, ini tidak akan berakhir sampai di ranjang. Namun, tetap saja sebelum Kyuhyun tertidur tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya yang sedang mabuk itu.

"Aargh! Sa-sakit!" Pekik kesakitan Eunhyuk menyadarkan lamunan mereka. Sontak mata mereka membulat saat mendapati pemandangan erotis dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun menggigit leher jenjang Eunhyuk dengan kuat, meninggalkan jejak merah yang berdarah. Seolah-olah vampire yang kehausan akan darah, dijilatinya luka yang ada disana. Memainkannya dengan lidah terampilnya.

"Boss… sakit… berhentilah menggi…git leherku…hhnnh…" Pinta Eunhyuk. Ia terus saja meronta dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Sampai akhirnya ia berhasil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga jatuh ke sofa terdekat.

Tangan Eunhyuk dengan sigap segera menyentuh tempat dimana Kyuhyun menandainya tadi. Terlihat bercak kemerahan menempel dijarinya. 'Dasar boss sialan! Dia meninggalkan bloody hickey padaku! Awas saja.' Pekiknya penuh emosi dalam hati.

Baru saja ia akan mengeluarkan semua protes dan kekesalannya karena telah membuatnya kesakitan, sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Membuatnya membatalkan niatnya.

"Jangan Hyuk. Kau akan membangunkan boss. Dan jika itu terjadi, aku tidak bisa memastikan kau selamat atau tidak." Suara Zhoumi menghentikannya.

Tak lama ia mendengan dengkuran halus dari arah sofa. Menandakan Kyuhyun benar-benar larut dalam alam mimpinya. Melihat betapa damai wajah tidur Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk mengurungkan niatnya. Dengan kesal ia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Lagi, suara Zhoumi mengiterupsinya.

"Ke kamar mandi." Jawabnya sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya dari balik pintu.

"Dasar… Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan! Boss mesum!" Kesalnya.

.

.

.

Thanks To Raeder+Reviewer

**HaEHyuk : **Hehehe iyah… maunya cepet jadian tapi kayaknya masih lama… hehehe

Makasih udah suka dengan cerita saya… padahal banyak typonya…

**Mimiyeon :** Makasih saeng… eon udah berusaha buat lanjut… tapi kalo harus hiatus mian… ne?

Iyah Kira juga gak tega lihat suami Kira dibantai bang Epil…

**Arit Jewelf : **Masih kok eon… kita kan teman FB… hahaha

Eh? Iyah juga ternyata Kyu suka benget mikir hal pervert kalo sama Hyuk… jangan-jangan dia udah jatuh cinta tuh…

Wah makasih udah ripiu…

**HyukForJae : **Waaaaaaah… kalo gitu ntar jadinya ada psikopatnya doooooong *Jiwa author banget*

Hahaha… iya Kira usahakan update… selagi bisa… Emmm buat detail of beauty… lihat ntar ajah kalo Kira udah comeback…

**Dina IchiHitsu JewelsHyukkielf : **Hyaaaa… gak papa saeng… makasih banyak udah mau ripiu epep geje eon…

Waaaaaaah… iyah juga ini bakal panjang… tapi mungkin bakal lanjut setelah Hiatus kayaknya…

**Hyukkiechan : **wow… chingu suka pair ini… saya juga…

Eh? Makasih udah suka epep abal saya… n… dipersatukan yah? Kayaknya belum deh… Piiiiiiiz V(n.n)

**OktavLuvJejeTooMuch : **Kira gak bisa bikin NC… Miaaaaaaaaaan T.T

Hahaha iyah mang bakal lama kayaknya… kekekeke eh? Makasih banyak yah atas dukungannya…

**Enno KimLee : ** Neeee… Kyu beneran deh…

Oh chingu suka sungie oppa…? Dia twin saya… *Pletak*

Neh… masih kelas 3 SMA… makasih atas dukungannya n ripiunya…

**Kamiyama Kaoru : **Kaooooooooooo… makasih banyak sarannya yah… sayangnya udah terlanjur Kira tulis jadi… gak ada yang errr begitu… Okeeeeee kira udah update nih…

**KyuMinnielf : ** Hahaha sama… tapi gak masalah… makasih udah sempatin baca… iya tuh Kyu kan masih sama Minnie… eh tapi udah serang-serang Hyukkie… huwaaaaaaaaa…

**Liu HeeHee : **Next Chap udah update…

Hahaha iyaaaaaaaa mianhe saya gak bisa bikin NC… oh… ok… mungkin setelah ini bakal susah update makasih


	9. Chapter 8

Title : Totally Captivated (Super Junior's Version)

Disclaimer : Totally Captivated© Yoo Ha Jin

Rating : T (Saya cari aman saja)

Warning : Typo, Boys Love, Alternative Universe Setting, Boring, Slow Plot.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 8

.

.

.

Eunhyuk memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin yang tergantung di hadapannya. Tanpa aba-aba tangannya menyusuri leher jenjangnya yang dibalut kulit putih susu tanpa celah. Matanya memandang tajam pada sebuah hickey yang terpampang jelas menghiasi kulit putihnya. Merah, warna yang sangat kontras.

"Ck, apa yang dipikirkannya sih? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menciumku seperti itu? Dan lagi, apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan kiss mark ini?"

Gumam Eunhyuk penuh frustasi. Namun ketika ingatannya kembali pada ciuman mereka, warna merah segar menghiasi pipinya. Membuatnya tak percaya dengan pikiran yang baru saja memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

"Heh, itu tidak mungkin kan? Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Sungmin, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Keduanya merupakan pasangan yang serasi." Karena terlalu frustasi Eunhyuk segera mengalirkan air segar untuk membasuh wajahnya. Mencoba menghilangkan segala pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba mengusiknya.

"Tapi… entah kenapa… setiap aku melihat boss, aku selalu mengingat 'dirimu'. Heh, tapi aku tahu, kau pasti sangat membenciku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu dulu. Dan aku yakin, kerena ulahku itu, kau tak mungkin berniat mengingatku." Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang.

"Walau aku tak mengingat semua masa laluku, tapi aku terlalu bodoh untuk bisa melupakanmu." Lanjutnya, kemudian ia segera beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Membiarkan ingatannya yang terbatas itu kembali bergerilya mencari masa lalunya.

.

.

.

"Jinja? Oppa akan memberikannya padaku?" Terdengar teriakan bahagia seorang gadis dari salah satu rest room yang dilalui Eunhyuk.

"Hm, aku akan memberikan cincin yang indah buatmu, chagi. Percayalah…" Ucap seorang namja. "Dan… aku akan melakukannya hanya untukmu Taeyon-ah." Senyuman namja itu mengembang saat sebuah pelukan dihadiahkan oleh yeoja cantik tersebut.

"Gomapta Jungsoo oppa… kau bisa mencariku di tempat biasa. Sekarang sudah malam, aku pulang dulu, ne?" Kata yeoja itu sambil mendaratkan ciuman manis dipipi Jungsoo. "Annyeong!" Serunya segera pergi dari rest room tersebut.

Taeyon tak menyadari langkahnya, hampir saja ia menabrak Eunhyuk yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya.

"Ah, mianhae…" Ucap Eunhyuk spontan begitu ia menyadari Taeyon yang berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Ah, kau…"Nada tak sedap itu keluar dari bibir Taeyon begitu mengetahui siapa orang yang hendak ditabraknya.

Eunhyuk hanya mengerutkan dahi mendengar pernyataan yeoja dihadapannya ini. Ia tak merasa mengenalnya, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa tak suka dengan nada merendahkan yang diucapkan yeoja itu padanya.

"Hm? Mak—"

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu berlagak tak mengerti dihadapanku. Sebenarnya kita sama saja. Bukan?" Seringaian menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Namun, hal itu sama sekali tak memberikan sedikitpun kunci jawaban untuk rasa penasaran Eunhyuk.

"Sungguh, aku tak mengerti maksudmu." Ucap Eunhyuk terus terang.

"Apa kau mendengar semua yang kukatakan dengan Jungsoo oppa?" Bukannya jawaban, melainkan sebuah pertanyaan diajukan yeoja cantik itu pada Eunhyuk.

"Tidak semuanya, hanya sebagian. Tapi, aku tak akan membiarkan kau memanfaatkan Jungsoo hyung." Mendengar balasan Eunhyuk membuat tawa kecil meretas dari bibir pink Taeyon.

"Aku? Aku mempermainkan Jungsoo? Kurasa tidak. Aku hanya meminta apa yang ia janjikan padaku." Jawabnya dengan wajah memuakkan. "Lagi pula, aku tidak sepertimu yang menyerahkan tubuhmu untuk dipermainkan oleh boss Cho Kyuhyun."

Seolah sebuah tamparan mendarat padanya. Rasanya panas dan menyakitkan mendengar ucapan yeoja itu yang ditujukan padanya.

"Heh, kau tak mengenalku. Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu?" Eunhyuk mencoba menutupi rasa sakit dihatinya dengan berpura-pura tenang.

"Jangan kau pikir aku buta. Aku melihatnya tadi. Bagaimana kau menikmati ciuman intens dari Cho Kyuhyun. Begitu pula tanda kepemilikan yang ada di lehermu itu." Usai mengatakan itu ia pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih mematung disana.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke ruang dimana yang lainnya berada. Ia malah mamasuki sebuah rest room yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Menampilkan siluet sosok Jungsoo yang tengah duduk di sofa berwarna merah maroon tersebut.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya saat memasuki ruangan itu.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Hyung, aku mendengar semuanya… dan kuharap kau tidak akan bertindak bodoh untuk menuruti wanita itu." Eunhyuk berucap serius. Tak ada nada bercanda sedikitpun dalam kalimatnya.

"Hm… terserah padamu. Aku tidak akan melibatkanmu."

"Ayolah hyung… jangan begitu…" Kini Eunhyuk berusaha membuat suasana menjadi lebih mencair. Ia mengalungkan lengannya dibahu Jungsoo yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sesungguhnya…" Ucap Jungsoo dingin. "Aku paling benci disetuh oleh gay menjijikkan sepertimu. Kau… dasar anak pelacur, menjauh dariku." Ujarnya dengan suara mendesis tajam.

Kata-kata itu berasil menusuk hingga ke dalam hati Eunhyuk. Walau sudah berulang kali ia mendapatkan cemoohan dan hinaan dari orang-orang yang tak menyukai keberadaannya, namun kali ini rasanya berbeda. Terlebih jika yang mengatakannya adalah orang yang kau anggap temanmu sendiri.

"Yah… baiklah… aku mengerti… aku akan pergi dari si—"

"Tunggu!" Pekik Jungsoo.

"Aku… memintamu menyerahkan tugas pengechekan uang perusahaan padaku." Lanjut Jungsoo.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk penasaran. "Aku…"

"Kumohon. Aku hanya butuh sedikit dari uang itu… dan dalam hitungan hari aku akan mengembalikannya. Aku janji." Pinta Jungsoo. "Aku mohon Hyuk…"

"Aku tidak bertanggung jawab dalam hal ini. Jadi, jika ada sesuatu… Hyung jangan libatkan aku."

"Tentu. Terima kasih." Dan entahlah. Menurut hati kecilnya Eunhyuk merasa keputusan yang ia ambil akan membawa sebuah masalah besar untuknya. Tapi disisi lain, ia tak tega melihat Jungsoo memohon padanya.

'Yang akan terjadi, biarlah itu terjadi.' Batinnya menyemangati diriya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Eunhyuk!" Suara teriakan seseorang menyambutnya begitu ia kembali memasuki ruangan penuh aroma alcohol tersebut. Sedikit enggan ia memasukinya dan mencari sumber suara yang menyerukan namanya.

"Wae? Kenapa masih disini? Bukannya yang lain sudah pergi?" Tanya Eunhyuk saat mendapati Zhoumi berdiri tepat disebelah Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas sofa empuk itu.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu. Kita harus membawa boss pulang secepatnya." Ucap Zhoumi sesekali menatap jam yang bertengger indah di tangannya.

"Hm, baiklah. Ayo!"

"Tunggu, kau… bisa mengemudikan mobil, kan?" Tanya Zhoumi sedikit menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Kau tak bisa, Mimi?" Pandang Eunhyuk takjub.

"Bisa, hanya saja… aku tak punya lisence Korea yang legal." Katanya sambil tersenyum gugup. "Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah… berikan kunci mobilnya padaku." Eunhyuk segera membantu Zhoumi memapah Kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri. Dan yang membuatnya takjub pada boss menyebalkannya itu adalah… dia sama sekali tak terusik saat tubuhnya dipapah untuk berjalan.

Setelah sampai di depan gedung, Eunhyuk segera berlari menuju mobil sport berwarna merah yang terparkir indah di pelataran. Dengan sigap ia mengendarainya dan kembali menemui Zhoumi yang menunggunya tepat di entrance gedung mewah itu.

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai ditempat tujuan. Sebuah apartemen mewah di distrik SongNam menyambut mereka. Sebuah bangunan megah berlantai 16 dengan lampu berkerlap-kerlip menambah kesan mahal pada bangunan itu.

"Ja-jadi… ini rumah boss yang asli?" Tanya Eunhyuk masih belum bisa menghentikan tatapan kagumnya. Ia tak pernah membayangkan dapat melihat bangunan bak istana tersebut.

"Ne, Presdir Choi lah yang memberikannya pada boss. Lagi pula mereka tinggal di tempat yang sama."

"Maksudmu? Ayah angkat boss yang terkenal masih muda, kaya raya dan sangat tampan itu?" Kagum Eunhyuk saat Zhoumi menyebutkan nama Presdir Choi Siwon. Businessman terkaya di Korea Selatan.

"Tentu. Nah, ayo cepat, kita bawa boss masuk." Mereka memasuki apartemen pribadi yang dijaga ketat tersebut. Lalu dengan mudah Zhoumi memasukkan sebuah kartu tanda pengenal saat memasuki elevator yang akan membawanya ke lantai 13, tempat tinggal sang boss.

Eunhyuk menatap dengan mata berbinar pemandangan malam kota tempat tinggalnya di balik kaca tembus pandang itu. Elevator yang mereka gunakan merupakan elevator out door, sehingga dapat dengan mudah menikmati gemerlap lampu kota dimalam hari.

'Ting!'

Suara bell tanda pintu terbuka membuat Eunhyuk sadar dari rasa kagumnya. Kini ia dan Zhoumi segera memasuki ruangan mewah dengan pencahayaan lampu Kristal di atasnya.

Di ruang tersebut, telah menyambut sosok tampan yang bersembunyi di balik majalah yang ia baca. Namun, dengan segera ia mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Selamat malam President Choi." Sapa Zhoumi sambil membungkukkan badannya. Diikuti Eunhyuk yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Oh, malam. Ada apa Zhoumi?" Tanyanya seraya berjalan mendekat pada mereka berdua yang memapah Kyuhyun.

"Tuan muda Cho… dia mabuk berat dan sekarang sedang tak sadarkan diri." Ucapnya sopan.

"Hm…" Tangan Siwon kini berada di dagu Kyuhyun, mengangkatnya hingga wajah tampan putra angkatnya berhasil sejajar dengannya.

"Aku sudah lama merindukan wajah damainya." Gumam Siwon pelan. "Bawa dia ke kamar." Perintahnya pada Zhoumi. Segera saja namja tinggi itu mamapah Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk bersama pria tampan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Siapa, kau?" Selidik Siwon begitu matanya mendarat pada Eunhyuk. Mengamati dengan seksama sosok namja manis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ah, perkenalkan nama saya Lee Eunhyuk." Ucap Eunhyuk penuh semangat. Tak lupa ia membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat tanda hormat pada Presdirnya tersebut.

"Apa kau kekasih Kyuhyun?" Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Eunhyuk membatu di tempat. Ia sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan hal semacam itu akan ditanyakan padanya.

"Bu-bukan. Saya bukan kekasih boss Kyuhyun." Jawab Eunhyuk gugup.

"Lalu? Apa kau… mata-mata. Bahkan mungkin penyusup. Begitu?" Nada bicara Siwon mulai terdengar serius dan mengancam. Membuat nyali Eunhyuk mendadak menciut seketika.

"Eh? Ahahahaha… bukan… aku hanya bercanda." Tawanya, berusaha menutupi kegugupan yang ada saat ini. "Ne, aku kekasih Kyuhyun." Bohongnya. 'Mianhae boss, aku hanya tak mau mati muda di hadapan ayahmu.' Batinnya.

"Hm, duduklah. Zhoumi sepertinya masih sibuk mengurus anak itu." Siwon duduk berhadapan dengannya. Memberikannya senyuman yang mampu menghipnotis siapa saja yang melihatnya. Ditambah kedua lesung pipi yang kentara, membuat charisma ketampanan seolah berpusat pada Siwon seorang.

'Ayah dan anak sama saja. Keduanya sama-sama punya aura yang menyilaukan. Jika saja keduanya bukan pemimpin black market, melainkan seorang model, aku yakin mereka akan mendapat rekor dunia… tentu saja dengan kategori 'The most Charismatic handsome Daddy-Son'' Pikirnya.

Membayangkannya saja membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum. Dan hal selanjutnya dihabiskan keduanya dengan pimbacaraan ringan. Dibalik rasa tak nyaman yang sedari tadi melandanya, Eunhyuk merasa menemukan sosok seorang kakak sekaligus ayah yang mampu menjaga Kyuhyun selama ini.

'Mungkin aku benar-benar iri padamu, boss.' Batinnya.

Dan, bagai de javu. Di sebuah ruangan mewah tersebut Kyuhyun menggumamkan kata yang hampir sama dengan Eunhyuk. "Kau… membuatku iri denganmu… Lee Hyukjae… kau dimana?…" Gumamnya masih dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Sementara Zhoumi yang kebetulan berada di sana hanya menampakkan senyuman maklum.

"Selamat malam, boss. Semoga kau segera menemukan kebahagiaanmu. Dan semoga kau bisa bertemu dengan malaikat kecilmu itu." Ucapnya sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamar bernuansa classic tersebut.

Benar, Zhoumi mengetahui benar nama siapa yang terucap dalam tidur Kyuhyun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sosok teman masa kecil Cho Kyuhyun. Walau hanya mendengar sekali cerita itu, tapi Zhoumi dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Lee Hyukjae adalah orang yang berharga bagi Kyuhyun. Kenangannya.

"Semoga kau menemukannya boss, tapi jika hari itu tak kunjung datang, cobalah menyadari perasaanmu pada Eunhyuk." Itulah kalimat terakhir Zhoumi saat ia hendak beranjak pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum dalam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Huwaaaaaaaaaa… Kira akhirnya bisa update juga…

Kira pikir gak bakal bisa update selama ujian… Eh ternyata masih bisa curi-curi kesempatan.

Chingudeul… Kira mau pamit HIATUS donk… yah mungkin selama Kira Ujian Semester mulai hari sabtu ini. Kecuali kalau memang Kira sempat bakal Kira Update… Tapi sepertinya itu agak sulit mengingat setelah Tryout Kira udah Ujian semester, trus juga bakal ada ujian praktik yang disusul Tryout lagi… jadi Kira gak bisa Update…

Makanya, Kira minta maaf kalo Kira bakal Update lama atau bahkan Hiatus. Soalnya Kira harus nyiapin diri buat UN sama SNMPTN tulis…

Doain Kira bisa ambil IPC sama bisa diterima BM yah…

Kalo semua urusan Kira selesai, and semua yang Kira siapin udah kelar, bakal Kira lanjut kok cerita ini. Untuk cerita Kira yang lain gak bakal Kira lanjutin. Mian… Kira Cuma bisa fokus sama satu cerita ini doank…

Nah… Mohon reader-sshi sekalian mengerti, ne… Bersabarlah sampai Kira kembali update lagi. And Mianhamnida kalau belum bisa buat KYUHYUK jadian… Karena itu masih sangat lama sepertinya.

Hehehehe (n.n)V

Nah sepertinya Kira Cuma mau dukungan dan Doa dari reader semua agar semua ujian Kira berjalan lancar. Semakin cepat selesai semakin cepat Kira comeback… Ne…

And…

Kira minta ripiunya doooooonk… Buat semua yang udah baca, Kira pengen ngenal kalian semua… setidaknya kalau reader-sshi bersedia ripiu Kira bakal semangat nantinya…

Jeongmal kamshamnida…

Balasan Review :

**OktavLuvJejeTooMuch :**Wah makasih udah sabar menunggu chap dari fanfic geje saya…

Ah… begitu yah… Kira sih maunya bikin NC skip, tapi entahlah otak yadong Kira jadi gak fungsi sama sekali, mungkin kebanyakan mikirin soal-soal kali yah…

Hahaha, iyah… jadiannya mungkin agak lama… jadi sabar ne? Kalo ngikutin terus pasti seru *Promo* hahaha Gomawoooo…

Iyah, kalo udah Kulia mungkin susah. Tapi bakal Kira usahakan deh… hehehe

**Mimiyeon :** Wah makasih saeng *Peluk cium* Hahaha…

Hyukkie mau di…/ *Gak tau diapain*

Ne eon mau HIATUS. And FFnya khusus yang Totally Captivated masih bakal lanjut kok. InysaAllah.

**Kyukyukyu : **Annyeong!

Iyah mungkin Kyunya masih capek… ntar kalo bangun malah leher Hyuk udah gak suci lagi dooooonk… hahaha

Min sama Kyu pacaran kok… tapi Kira gak pinter deskripsiin kisah mereka jadi terskip-skip mulu…

Hahaha… Iyah ini saya lanjutkan meskipun semakin lemot alurnya…

**HaEhyuk : **Sabaaaaaaaaar Chingu…

Mereka bakal jadian naaaaaaaanti kalo Kira ngrestuin mereka. *Dikejar Reader*

Nah, emang kisah jadian mereka hampir sih muncul tapi beberapa Chap lagi…

Dan sayangnya beberapa chap lagi itu belum bisa Kira munculkan…

**Enno KimLee : **Wahwahwah…

Pair chingu banyak sekali… Kira Cuma Haehyuk slight Kyuhyuk, Yunjae, Onkey, sama Chanho…

Iyaaaaa Kyu galau… *Yey!* Habis sejak awal kayaknya Kyu udah ada yang aneh ma Hyuk.

Emm, Yesung twin brother saya kayaknya gak bakal cium-cium… paling-paling langsung tepar… hahaha

**Hyukkiechan : **Eonnieeeeeeeee *Hug* Bogoshippooooooo

Ah Kyu gak pervert kok… Cuma dia mungkin terlalu terpesona sama kepolosan suami saya… hahaha

Wah eon… sepertinya mereka jadiannya harus nunggu ujian Kira selesai deh… *Death glare Kyuhyuk+Reader*

Habis… Kira udah susah bagi waktunya… jadi eon sabar yah sampek Kira balik… *Hug lagi*

**HyukForJae : **Hahaha iyah… saya emang seorang psikopat…

Tapi emang sih baca cerita kejam itu seruuuuuuuuu…

Usia saya? Emmm udah 18 tahun… kalo chingu…?

Jangan panggil chingu, panggil Kira ajah gak papa *semua reader juga bisa panggil Kira*

Nenene… Ini update lagi… moga gak bosan…

**Choi Chinatsu : **Annyeong Natsu…

Waaaaaaaah kalo mereka Kiss uterus ntar author Kissu siapa?

Iyah sama-sama… Kira juga makasih banyak Natsu udah sempati RnR…

Kira nunggu FF Natsu juga nih…

Kira ini udah update… tapi juga bakal Hiatus… mianhe…

**KyuMinnielf : **hahaha Mian kalo updatenya lama…

Iyah doooonk… Kira juga maunya mereka cepet sadar and langsung tembak gitu… tapi tuntutan skenarionya begitu…

Wah makasih kalo Chingu suka sama cerita ini… hehehe makasih banyak…

**NoName : **Salam kenal…

Wah saya bingung mau panggil apa… hehehe

Eh penasaran? Makasih…

Iyah Hyuknya kasihan tapi Kira suka bikin Hyuk kasihan *Pletak*

Waaaaaaaah sabar yah chingu… confliknya mungkin gak bakal seheboh itu… dan bakal lama karena Kira mau Hiatus.

_**Okeeeeeee…**_

_**Makasih semuanya… karena dukungan kalian semua Kira bisa bikin sampai sejauh ini…**_

_**Yang udah RnR atau Baca saja Makasih banyak…**_

_**With Love**_

_**HYUKKIE AKIRA**_


	10. Chapter 9

Title : Totally Captivated (Super Junior's Version)

Disclaimer : Totally Captivated© Yoo Ha Jin

Rating : T

Warning : Typo, Boring, Alternative Universe, Boys Love

.

.

.

CHAPTER 9

.

.

.

Eunhyuk sesekali tersenyum gugup saat mendapati pertanyaan Siwon yang mengarah pada hal-hal yang jauh dari bayangannya. Karena pada kenyataannya, Eunhyuk bukanlah kekasih Kyuhyun. Dan karena kenyataan yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun telah memiliki Sungmin. Namja yang dicintainya.

"Apa saat mabuk tadi Kyuhyun menggigit leher sensitifmu itu? Hingga meninggalkan tanda merah menyala, hm?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar dengan mudah dari mulut Siwon sukses membuatnya tersedak minuman yang baru saja ditenggaknya.

Dengan wajah memerah, Eunhyuk menatap pria tampan di hadapannya. Sama sekali tak mendapat jawaban, Siwon menyimpulkannya sebagai jawaban—iya—terlebih ia dapat melihat jelas hickey yang berada di kulit putih susu Eunhyuk.

"Jangan hawatir, Kyuhyun memang selalu seperti itu. Setiap kali ia dalam pengaruh alcohol, pasti ia akan menjadi pribadi yang lain. Sosok yang liar dan tak terkendali." Jawab Siwon santai.

"A—hahaha. Anda benar Presdir. Boss memang orang yang sangat buas jika sudah terpengaruh alcohol." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan senyuman dipaksakan. 'Dan gara-gara itu, aku harus merasakan sakit akibat ulahnya.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

Mereka memang mudah sekali akrab. Namun setiap perkataan yang diutarakan Siwon terasa sangat menyudutkannya. Membuat Eunhyuk merasa dirinya benar-benar tak sepadan dengan mereka.

Saat suasana percakapan yang kian menarik. Sosok Zhoumi keluar dari balik pintu yang menghubungkan lantai dua dengan ruang tamu tersebut. Menginterupsi apapun yang tengah sibuk dibicarakan oleh Siwon dan Eunhyuk.

"Tuan Presdir, boss sekarang sedang tidur. Saya akan undur diri jika memang sudah tidak ada yang harus saya kerjakan." Ucap Zhoumi sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Hm, baiklah. Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Balas Siwon tenang. Kemudian matanya terpaku pada sosok Eunhyuk yang kini hendak berdiri. "Dan kau Lee Eunhyuk. Senang bisa mengenalmu." Ucapnya dengan senyum penuh charisma menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa membungkuk hormat. Senyuman itu terasa janggal baginya. Namun, walaupun begitu ia tetap membalasnya dengan senyuman manis. "Ne, sama-sama tuan Presdir. Suatu kehormatan bisa berbincang dengan anda."

Sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu suara Siwon membuat keduanya menghentikan langka. "Zhoumi, kau tahu apa tugasmu kan?" Tanya Siwon dengan suara yang dingin.

"I-iya Tuan…"

"Bagus. Jangan biarkan siapapun menyentuhnya. Mengerti?"

"Tentu tuan." Jawab Zhoumi singkat dengan kepala menunduk. Lalu dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk mengikutinya keluar dari apartemen mewah tersebut.

"Kau kenapa Mimi?" Tanya Eunhyuk hawatir. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya Zhoumi sedang dilanda kebingunangan dan ketakutan disaat yang sama. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Eunhyuk merasa hawatir.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memintamu berjanji padaku." Jawab Zhoumi dengan senyum damai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Katakan!"

"Berjanjilah bahwa apapun yang terjadi kau tak akan menyerahkan orang yang kau cintai pada siapapun." Pinta Zhoumi. Walau matanya menerawang jauh, namun ia bisa merasakan rasa penasaran yang ada di benak Eunhyuk.

"Maksudku bukan Sungmin. Melainkan cinta baru yang cepat atau lambat akan menghampirimu." Lanjut Zhoumi.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku berjanji tak akan membiarkan cintaku lepas dari dekapanku lagi. Apa kau senang?" Sindir Eunhyuk dengan nada sakartis. Namun hal itu berhasil membuat tawa renyah Zhoumi menggema di udara malam tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar polos… Hahahaha"

Keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sebelum akhirnya kembali menuju tempat masing-masing. Mengistirahatkan tubuh penat mereka di balik dekapan selimut yang akan menghangatkan diri.

.

.

.

Cericit burung membangunkan siapapun yang masih terlelap di balik selimut tebal. Begitu pula dengan namja blonde bernama Eunhyuk tersebut. Ia dengan malas menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar mandi kecil yang tersedia di kamar kontrakannya tersebut.

Matanya yang masih setengah terpejam itu segera menyipit tajam saat mendapati bekas kiss mark yang berwarna terang di lehernya. Dengan kesal ia mengumpat pada siapapun orang yang telah membuat paginya menjadi seburuk ini.

"Dasar evil Cho Kyuhyun sialan… kalau bukan karena kebiasaan mabuknya itu, aku tak mungkin sampai seperti ini kan?" Kesalnya saat menatap leher naasnya yang kini ternodai.

"Hmm… sebaiknya aku plaster saja… dari pada semua orang melihatnya…" Dengan segera ia menggeledah kotak P3K yang selalu tergantung indah di dekat kamar mandi. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya saat ia menemukan benda kecil yang ia cari. Tanpa basa-basi ia tempelkan benda kecil itu di atas luka yang berada di lehernya.

"Semoga tak ada yang mengetahuinya… terutama Sungmin hyung… hah…" Desahnya. Kini ia tengah bersiap untuk berangkat kuliah. Semangatnya yang hampir hilang kini kembali bercahaya, secerah sinar mentari yang menghangatkan pagi ini.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk berjalan dengan langkah was-was, meskipun ia tadi sempat bersemangat ekstra. Kini seolah sedikit demi sedikit luntur dari dirinya. Ditambah dengan pikiran keruhnya yang kini menghantui paginya.

Baru saja ia akan memasuki kelasnya, sosok Sungmin telah berdiri diambang pintu. Matanya menatap sangsi kehadiran Eunhyuk. Seolah menyelidiki ada sesuatu yang tak beres disana.

"H-hyung…" Sapa Eunhyuk gugup. Matanya tak berani menatap Sungmin yang kini menatapnya tajam.

Tanpa menjawab apapun Sungmin melangkah pergi. Menyisakan Eunhyuk yang berdiri diam di depan pintu. "Heh, kau dan nafsu sexmu itu…" Gumam Sungmin saat tubuhnya bersimpangan dengan Eunhyuk. "Menyedihkan…" Lanjutnya.

Tak lama setelah Sungmin pergi Eunhyuk hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Ia muak dengan semua ini. Ia lelah dengan semua tuduhan dan kesalahpahaman yang tertangkap oleh mata Sungmin. "Andai kau tahu siapa yang melakukan ini…" Lirihnya seraya menyentuh pelan plaster yang menempel di leher jenjangnya.

"Apa kau akan berhenti berpikiran buruk tentangku? Atau malah kau akan semakin membenciku?"

.

.

.

Suasana kelas memang sudah ramai seperti biasa. Namun hal itu bukan masalah bagi Eunhyuk yang sejujurnya ingin menikmati waktu dengan kesendiriannya. Ia kembali larut dalam tumpukan buku yang secara bergantian ia baca satu per satu.

Tak disadarinya kehadiran sosok namja tampan dengan angelic smile yang kini menatapnya intens. Namja tampan tersebut semakin mengeliminasi jarak yang ada diantara keduanya. Menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah serius Eunhyuk yang dibalut kacamata tipis.

"Kau serius sekali…" Ucapnya pelan. Eunhyuk segera melepaskan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca, menatap sosok sahabat sekaligus orang yang sejak dulu selalu ada di dekatnya.

"Hae… Kau sudah kembali dari Jeju?" Senyum Eunhyuk segera mengembang saat mengetahui siapa namja yang ada dihadapannya. Namja bernama Lee Donghae, pewaris tunggal keluarga Lee. Keluarga politikus terkemuka yang menjadi bagian dari pemerintahan pusat Korea Selatan.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat merindukanmu Hyukkie… itulah mengapa aku kembali secepat ini." Senyum kekanakan menghiasi wajah cassanovanya. Tak segan-segan ia memeluk dan mencium kedua pipi putih Eunhyuk.

"Aish… apa-apaan sih… kau selalu menciumku di depan banyak orang!" Kesal Eunhyuk. Wajah cemberutnya membuat Donghae semakin gemas. Ia malah mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Eunhyuk, seolah tak mau melepaskannya.

"Hyukkie… benar-benar menggemaskan kalau sedang kesal. Aku jadi ingin memakannya saja." Tawa Donghae. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, namun sama sekali tak menambah jarak keduanya.

"Yak, Hae! Berhenti… semua orang melihat ke arah kita."

"Tenang saja, mereka sudah terbiasa kok!" Sahut Donghae santai.

Namun tiba-tiba mata Donghae menyipit curiga saat mendapati pemandangan ganjal yang ada pada sosok manis namja favoritnya tersebut. Wajahnya semakin mendekat, seolah hendak mencium bibir cherry Eunhyuk.

Sayangnya bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya saat ini. Melainkan sebuah plaster yang tertempel indah di leher putih susu milik Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa dengan lehermu? Siapa yang berani 'menandai'mu?" Ucap Donghae serius.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk mencoba menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku, Hyukkie." Jawab Donghae pelan. "Katakan lelaki brengsek mana yang telah 'menandai' milikku?" Suara Donghae beresonansi di telinga Eunhyuk. Membawa aliran listrik yang menjalar di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Aku bukan milikmu. Kita sahabat. Dan lagi pula… ini hanya kecelakaan." Eunhyuk mencoba menghindari tatapan tajam Donghae. "Percayalah…" Tambahnya berusaha meyakinkan.

"Baiklah." Jawab Donghae mengalah. "Tapi, aku yakin dia pasti namja yang sangat istimewa… karena aku tahu kau Hyukkie…" Ia menghentikan kalimatnya. "Kau adalah permata yang menyilaukan, dan hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa menjamahmu…"

.

.

.

Ruangan dengan kesejukan AC itu terasa panas, bukan karena udara sekitar yang tinggi, hanya saja suhu di ruang tersebut meningkat beberapa derajat.

Disana, duduk dua orang yang saling memadu kasih mereka. Bertukar cinta dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang memabukkan.

Sosok namja manis dengan mata hitamnya yang terpejam tengah menikmati lidah terampil sang kekasih yang kini menyelusup masuk dalam rongga mulutnya. Mengabsen deretan gigi kelincinya yang tertata rapi, serta menyesapi setiap sudut goa manis yang dimilikinya.

Sungmin, namja tersebut tengah menikmati setiap kelembutan dan sentuhan yang diberikan kekasihnya itu padanya, hanya padanya. Namun kenyataan yang sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak bisa merasakan cinta yang tersalur lewat ciuman tersebut.

Bukan karena ia mengharapkannya, namun kerena ia sendiripun tak yakin dengan perasaannya. Memang, sekarang mereka terikat dalam sebuah hubungan kekasih, tapi disudut hati Sungmin yang paling dalam ia masih menyisahkan sedikit ruang kosong untuk seorang namja.

Namja, yang bahkan sampai saat ini ia belum bisa lupakan. Lee Eunhyuk. Cinta pertama sekaligus cinta yang rumit baginya.

"Kyuhnn… mmhh…" Desahnya saat kedua bibir yang semula saling mengunci satu sama lain kini terlepas karena pasokan udara yang menipis.

"Minnie…" Panggil sosok tampan Kyuhyun. Mata tajamnya menatap tepat di manik hitam Sungmin. Memberikannya tatapan intens yang mampu memenjarakan Sungmin dalam pesonanya.

Terlebih dengan posisinya yang kini ada di pangkuan Kyuhyun membuatnya dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah tampan nan sempurnya milik kekasihnya itu. Ia tersipu, mencoba menghindar dari tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang seolah mampu membaca hatinya.

"Tak melihatmu beberapa hari terakhir ini bisa membuatku merindukanmu." Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang mampu meruntuhkan pegunungan es sekalipun. Senyuman penuh charisma seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hm, sekarang Tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun sudah pandai merayu, eh?" Cibir Sungmin. Ia tahu benar seperti apa karakter seorang Kyuhyun. Ia bukanlah namja yang suka memuji, apalagi merayu orang lain untuk mendapatkan perhatian.

Itu mustahil, karena yang ada hanyalah sikap coolnya yang penuh charisma lah yang mampu menarik siapapun dalam pesona ketampanan sang evil prince.

"Kau tak percaya?" Kini Kyuhyun menampakkan wajah seriusnya. Namun dihatinya ia sendiri tak yakin apa pertanyaannya itu tulus atau hanya sekedar kata-kata yang spontan keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Ia tak tahu, hanya saja ia merasa biasa berada di dekat Sungmin, bukan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menelusup ke hatinya saat si monyet kecil berada di dekatnya.

'Dia benar-benar memberi pengaruh berbeda padaku. Dasar monyet kecil.' Batin Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Tentu aku tak percaya, mengingat kau selalu bersama Eunhyuk di setiap waktu luangmu. Aku jadi ragu, jangan-jangan kau tertarik dengan mantan kekasihku tersebut." Perkataan Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke realita. Satu hal yang diketahuinya ada sebagian kecil hatinya yang seolah meng-iya-kan pernyataan tersebut.

"Dia? Si Monyet kecil? Kurasa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Jawabnya santai.

"Benarkah? Tapi… Hyukkie itu orang yang istimewa loh. Ia mampu memerangkap orang lain dalam pesonanya yang unik." Balas Sungmin.

"Apa itu tentang dirimu?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Yah, kurasa orang yang terperangkap dalam pesonanya adalah kau. Dan bukan aku Minnie…" Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofa yang di dudukinya. Tapat setelah Sungmin pergi dari pangkuannya.

"Hm, mungkin. Tapi itu telah berlalu." Kini tangan Sungmin sibuk merapikan semua barangnya dan ia bersiap pergi dari kantor Sinkyung.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kampus." Jawabnya beranjak menuju pintu keluar, namun baru saja ia akan memutar knop pintu mahogany yang berdiri megah di hadapannya. Langkahnya terhenti, namun ia sama sekali tak membalikkan badannya.

"Tapi ingatlah, suatu saat nanti, kau pasti akan merasakan pesona Eunhyuk. Seiring berjalannya waktu kau akan mengerti apa yang ku rasakan dulu. I Love You… bye…" Ia segera beranjak pergi.

Suara dentuman pintu yang tertutup mengisi kesunyian yang ada di sana. Wajah datar Kyuhyun pun luruh, meninggalkan tatapannya yang kini melembut. "Ku rasa bukan karena ia mempesona, tapi karena ia istimewa." Gumamnya sebelum ia beralih memandang pemandangan yang tersaji di balik jendela kaca ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

'Ckek'

Suara pintu yang terbuka membangunkan Kyuhyun dari alam fantasinya. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini ia selalu larut dalam pikirannya, terlebih sejak mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya, membuatnya tak pernah bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

"Selamat siang boss…" Sapa suara familiat dari balik pintu. Ia tahu benar sispa orang tersebut, karena ia telah hafal benar suara namja yang hampir di sepanjanng waktunya di Sinkyung selalu bertemu dengan sosoknya. Sosok Eunhyuk si monyet kecil-nya.

"Berhenti membuat keributan di kantorku. Lee Eunhyuk. Atau kau mau aku pecat?" Tanyanya, dan ia yakin reaksi apa yang akan di terimanya.

"Ja-jangan boss… jangan memecatku dari sini…" Balas Eunhyuk dengan nada memelas. Berbeda jauh dengan nada cerianya tadi.

Mau tak mau Kyuhyun pun membalikkan badannya menghadap sosok namja yang ada di dekat pintu. Namun ada satu hal yang tertangkap matanya yang membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

Didekatinya sosok pirang yang memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya, dengan segera ia melepas sesuatu yang melekat di leher Eunhyuk, membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan karena tarikan paksa tersebut.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Eunhyuk spontan, ia bahkan lupa tengah berhadapan dengan siapa saat ini.

"Kau…" Desis Kyuhyun. Namun sama sekali tak mampu menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari luapan kekesalannya. "Darimana kau dapatkan kissmark seperti itu, hm?" Ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

"Kau mau tahu!" Masih dengan kekesalan yang terkandung dalam suaranya Eunhyuk membalas pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Heh, kau bilang kau tak mau menghianati Sungmin. Kau bilang kau orang baik-baik yang tidak akan mau melakukan 'itu' selain dengan orang yang kau cintai… lalu… tanda ini… ck, munafik" Cibir Kyuhyun. Namun ia sendiri merasa tak suka jika memang kenyataan Eunhyuk tengah dekat dengan namja lain.

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuat tanda ini di leherku, hm?"

"…" Tak ada jawaban apapun. Kyuhyun hanya memandang sangsi padanya. Membuat kesabaran Eunhyuk mencapai puncaknya.

"Kau yang melakukannya Cho Kyuhyun. Kau… namja aneh, menyebalkan yang saat mabuk tiba-tiba menggigitku. Dan kau tahu? Kau membutaku benar-benar dalam masalah hari ini. Itu semua gara-gara kau!"

"Aku… tak merasa melakukannya. Memangnya kau yakin itu aku?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan tatapan sangsinya.

"Tentu, kau dan liquormu yang membuatku seperti ini. Kau yang membuat kissmark itu di leherku tadi malam. Dasar boss mesum, menyebalkan… Kalau saja Sungmin melihatnya tadi… aku ya—mpphhh!"

"Mimi!" Teriak Kyuhyun saat mendapati siluet Zhoumi yang melintasi pintu ruang kerjanya. Tak lama muncul sosok jangkung dengan senyuman hangatnya memasuki ruangan. Namun, baru saja ia melihat apa yang terjadi, senyuman di wajah tampannya hilang.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa boss menutup mulut Eunhyuk seperti itu?" Tanya Zhoumi dengan wajah ingin tahu. Tentu saja melihat pemandangan aneh di hadapannya mau tak mau membuatnya peasaran.

Di sana, berdiri Eunhyuk yang salah satu lengannya digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun, sedang tangan yang lain berusaha melepaskan kuncian tangan sang boss yang membekap mulutnya. Jika tidak dicermati. Orang bisa salah mengartikan. Mengingat posisi Kyuhyun yang seolah memeluk Eunhyuk erat dari arah belakang.

"Katakan dengan jujur. Apa benar tadi malam aku mabuk dan membuat kissmark di leher bocah pirang ini?" Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Zhoumi berpikir sejenak.

Tak lama kemudia ia menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda meng-iya-kan.

"Jadi maksudmu dia tidak berboho—Arrgh!" Sontak Kyuhyun berteriak saat merasakan sakit di telapak tangannya.

Mengetahui kesempatan untuk kabur Eunhyuk segera berlari menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Ia bersembunyi dibalik tubuh tinggi Zhoumi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku monyet kecil?" Murka Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk yang terengah di balik punggung Zhoumi.

"Itu sebagai balasan agar kau tahu bagaimana rasanya digigit orang lain. Weeeeeeek" Usai mengatakan hal itu Eunhyuk segera kabur dari ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Menyisakan Zhoumi yang sedang mencoba menghalangi amukan Kyuhyun.

"Awas kau Lee Eunhyuk! Beraninya kau membangunkan pangeran kegelapan yang tengah tertidur…" Geram Kyuhyun berusaha mengejar Eunhyuk yang entah kemana.

"Su-sudahlah boss…. Tenang…" Bujuk Zhoumi.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Suara bass seorang namja tampan mengisi keheningan dalam sebuah ruangan temaram.

Dihadapannya bediri sosok lain yang memandangnya tajam, tak luput seringaian menghiasi bibirnya. Sangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang cenderung cantik untuk ukuran namja.

"Apa hanya 'boneka kecil'mu itu saja yang boleh datang padamu?" Ucapnya masih menunjukkan seringian yang sama. Namun jika ditelisik dengan seksama, nada bicaranya mengandung kekecewaan yang kasat mata.

"Kau, apa hanya ingin menyampaikan hal yang memang sudah jelas itu?" Tanya namja tampan yang masih tetap menunjukkan ketenangan. Ia bahkan semakin menyamankan diri di atas kursi kerjanya.

"Hm, kau tidak pernah berubah Choi Siwon. Kau tetap sama seperti dulu, selalu mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Tapi…" Ia menghentikan perkataannya, membiarkannya menggantung di udara. "Suatu hari nanti, aku percaya, bahwa 'boneka kacil'mu itu akan meninggalkanmu." Ucapnya santai, seolah apa yang dikatakannya adalah hal yang lumrah.

"Diam kau Kim Heechul. Kyuhyun sudah berjanji untuk selalu menemaniku. Dan aku yakin dia tidak akan pernah menghianatiku." Balasnya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Heechul bergumam pelan. Ia mulai meninggalkan sosok Siwon yang kini memandang punggung orang yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

"Sepertinya… kau harus waspada pada namja pirang yang selalu di dekatnya… dia sangat menarik." Usai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Heechul segera meninggalkan ruangan temaram tersebut. Tanpa sedikitpun menolehkan kepala melihat ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah Siwon.

"Kau tak bisa mempengaruhiku Kim Heechul… dan tanpa kau beri tahu pun, aku sudah menduganya… Lee Eunhyuk… dia memang 'unik'."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Alhamdulillah… Akhirnya Kira bisa update juga…

Mian bagi yang sudah lama menunggu… Hahaha, Kira sebulan penuh ujian, jadi waktu buat update nya gak ada…

Ini mumpung ada free tiga hari, sebelum Ujian Akhir Sekolah hari Senin depan…

Waaaaaaaaah gak nyangka banyak yang nunggu cerita saya… *Ge Er Banget*

Hahaha buka… maksudnya Kira makasih buat Reader yang setia menanti cerita abal bin geje ini…

Nah… Ada yang nunggu Donghae keluar? Dia udah Kira masukin ke cerita loooooooh, tapi mungkin nasibnya bakal kayak Sungmin *Maksudnya? #Dibantai reader*

Hehehe udahan, kasian reader sshi harus baca Curcol geje Kira… Mianhae *Bow*

Ah iya, Kira mohon doa dari semua Reader sshi agar hasil ujian Kira bisa maksimal dan berjalan lancer.

Untuk comeback resmi Kira, Kira belum tahu pasti. Mungkin kalau tidak Akhir April yah bakal mundur setelah kesibukan di PTN selesai…

Please… Sabar ne… Kalau ada waktu Kira usahain kok! Tapi mungkin tidak pasti… Untuk updatenya mungkin Kira bakal umumin di wall FB… hehehe

**Oke balasan Ripiu… .!**

**Liu HeeHee : Masa lalu Hyukkie yah? Kira juga belum tahu nih… Hahaha, tenang… nanti bakal Kira usahain bahas masa lalu Hyukkie, tapi tidak sekarang… Hehehe… Gomapta for Reviewnya…**

**Hyukkiechan : Eonnie… *hug* Huwaaaaaaa Makasih kalau eon suka sama cerita ini… Ne Kira juga suka Kyuhyuk setelah Haehyuk! Hehehe makasih ujian Kira tinggal 3 lagi, UAS, UN sama SNMPTN… tapi Kira usahain update kalau free… Emmm eonnieee… Kira masih nunggu cerita eonnie yang lain… ne?**

**HaEHyuk : Hehehe kayaknya iyah mereka berteman, ne… Wah makasih banyak atas dukungannya… Kira jadi semangat buat Ujian. Emang sih Kira selalu semangat kok! Makasih atas reviewnya… Kira udah update nih! Moga tidak mengecewakan…**

**Enno KimLee : Jadian? Emmm… Kira pikir-pikir dulu yah… *Ditabok Kyuhyuk* hahaha, masih belum waktunya mereka buat jadian… terlalu cepat *Pletak* Hahaha, mungkin iyah yah kalau mereka berteman? Neeeeeeeee. Teukkie oppa Kira bikin beda, tapi tenang ajah… ntar ada baiknya juga kok!**

**Mimiyeon : Alloha saeng! Masuk kok reviewnya… huwaaaaa maafkan eeteuk oppa ne? gara-gara main di cerita Kira dia jadi jahat… *Pletak #Lagi* Hahaha…Makasih kalau saeng penasaran… ini Kira lanjutin… moga bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa penasarannya… Ne gomapta…**

**Gamekyu : Chingu mianhae, ne? *Bow* Kira sedang ujian jadi yah updatenya bakal lama… wah sampai dibaca berulang kali? O.o Makasih banyak Kira tersanjung (?)… Ini Kira update… Moga bisa buat Chingu suka… n Mian lama, Kira ucapin makasih banyak chingu…**

**Kyuhyunchintahyukieskarang: Hahaha ne…Mian jika lama sekali updatenya… chap depan bakal gak nentu updatenya chingu… Kira juga masih masa Hiatus kok! *Bow* Errr… nembak hyukkie yah? Belum kepikiran tuh *Pletak #Dikejar Reader* Ne… ini Kira udah update… makasih udah mau baca…**

**Chwyn : Hyukkie yah? Kira belum tau dia itu lupa apa amnesia yah? Hahaha lihat saja di chap depan nanti gimana… hehehe Eh? Donghae? Dia sudah saya munculkan chingu… Hehehe chap ini perdana munculnya Donghae si Fishy Prince… Wuaaaaaaah Kira menanti cerita chingu yang lain loh!**

**NakamaLuna : Eoonniiieeeee… Makasih udah sempatin baca epep geje saya… hahaha gak papa eonnie meskipun gak update tapi kan bikin cerita baru… jadi sama saja… eh? Ditatoin? Wah sayangnya Kira lagi pengen ikutin Ha Jin Seongsaengnim, neeee memang dimanganya udah bakal banyak momentnya… tapi Kira belum tau bakal update bagian itunya kapan…Makasih banyak atas doanya… Kira bakal berjuang! Dan jangan lupa update cerita eonnie juga ne?**

**Choi Chinatsu :Waaaaaaaaah natsu datang juga rupanya… hehehe… Iyah hyukkie pengen ngaku2 tuh! Padahal harapan Kira sih bukan Cuma ngaku2 tapi beneran gitu…hehehe… Wonnie bakal ngalah gak yah? *Sok misterius* Okeeeee Kira udah update loh… makasih banyak ne… Kira juga nunggu black cloudnya Natsu…**

**Ressijewelll :Ne… makasih doanya… Hummm Hyukkie akan menjadi role cerita yang disukai banyak orang, termasuh sayaaaaaa*Plak!*… Hehehe Eteuknya lagi pinjam jiwa evilnya Kyu makanya dia bisa begitu… #Deathglare# hehehe mian jika menunggu lama, sekarang Kira update ne… makasih…**

Akhirnya selesai juga…

Huft… Makasih banyak buat semua Reader yang sudah review atau yang udah baca cerita saya…

Kira benar-benar berterimakasih atas dukungan kalian semua…

Akhir kata, mohon maaf atas telat dan leletnya updatenya fanfic ini…

_**With Love,**_

_**Hyukkie/Yuuki Akira a.k.a Eunhyukkie's**_


	11. Chapter 10

Title : Totally Captivated (Super Junior's Version)

Disclaimer : Totally Captivated© Yoo Ha Jin

Rating : T

Pairing : KyuHyuk (Main), HaeHyuk, MinHyuk, KyuMin, WonKyu (Slight)

Warning : Typo. Boys Love. No Edited. Boring story.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 10

Siwon duduk termenung di ruang kerjanya. Entah mengapa perkataan Heechul kemarin malam masih senantiasa mengusik pikirannya.

Namun, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia sadar jika perkataan Heechul ada benarnya. Bahkan ia sendiri dapat merasakan firasat buruk yang kini mengganggunya.

Ia menyayangi Kyuhyun, namun ia tidak yakin perasaan apa yang ia miliki untuk namja tampan tersebut, mungkinkah hanya perasaan untuk memiliki semata? Ataukah ia benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun dengan sepenuh hati? Bukan karena fisik atau balas budi semata?

Pertanyaan itu terus mengusiknya. Membuatnya tak henti-hentinya memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada, dan tak satu pun yang memberikannya jawaban pasti akan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Tapi, disisi lain. Ia mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Yah, ia menyadarinya. Karena ia sama sekali tidak buta, ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki perasaan istimewa pada namja pirang bernama Eunhyuk itu.

Meskipun ia tahu, Kyuhyun sendiri pun masih belum menyadari perasaannya tersebut, tapi cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan menyadarinya. Dan jika hari itu tiba, ia belum siap menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya. Berbalik menjauhinya.

"Kau… benar-benar sosok yang special Lee Eunhyuk. Bahkan aku pun tak bisa memungkiri bahwa kau memang sangat berbeda dengan namja yang pernah dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi itulah… itulah alasan mengapa aku harus waspada padamu… karena kau… bisa saja mengambil orang yang berharga untukku, kapan pun kau bisa…"

Siwon hanya bisa menggumamkan kata itu lirih. Tak ada siapapun di ruangan tersebut yang akan mendengarnya. Tak satu pun.

Sibuk dengan berbagai pemikiran yang memang belakangan ini selalu menghantuinya, ia bahkan tak menyadari jika kini dihadapannya telah berdiri sosok Heechul. Namja yang entah mengapa selalu datang disaat yang tak ia harapkan.

"Apa maumu kemari?" Tanyanya datar.

"Aku hanya ingin menawarkan diri menjadi 'boneka'mu. Hanya itu."

"Heh, apa yang membuat seorang Kim Heechul rela merendahkan harga dirinya sampai seperti ini, hm?" Balasnya dengan nada menyindir yang jelas.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Heechul memberinya trade mark miliknya. "Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Karena kurasa kita memiliki kesamaan."

"Maksudmu?" Tanyanya, walau sejujurnya ia sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud namja cantik tersebut. "Kau jangan pernah samakan dirimu denganku, Kim Heechul."

"Ayolah, akui saja. Kita sama-sama memiliki cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, ne? Apalagi yang akan kau tutupi, Choi Siwon?" Balasnya santai. "Apa perlu kuingatkan kau sekali lagi, bahwa cepat atau lambat Kyuhyun akan berbalik melawanmu. Meninggalkanmu dengan segala sikap egoismu." Celanya.

"Kau mengancamku, heh?" Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Pertanda ingin kejelasan dari sang lawan bicara.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu…"

"Tapi aku tidak butuh." Jawab Siwon tegas. Meskipun begitu ia sendiri tahu, kalau tawaran Heechul sama sekali bukan main-main.

"Terserah. Tapi kuingatkan… jangan sesali keeputusanmu." Ucap Heechul lalu beranjak pergi. Ia sama sekali tak menengokkan kepalanya lagi. Hanya memandang lurus pada pintu yang akan membawanya keluar dari ruangan kerja Siwon.

"…Jangan pernah menyesali keputusanmu Choi Siwon… Karena ini adalah penawaran terakhirku…" Bisiknya lirih. Seolah desahan angin yang membelai halus jiwanya.

.

.

.

Siang terik memayungi bumi. Tak luput pula bagian kecil dari Korea selatan. Sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang menjadi markas besar Cho Kyuhyun dan bawahannya. Apa lagi kalau bukan Sinkyung corporation.

Di depan sebuah pintu megah, berdiri sosok namja pirang. Wajahnya mengerut penuh tanda tanya, pasalnya sudah siang seperti ini Sinkyung terlihat sepi, tak ada suara gaduh dari para karyawan yang biasanya bersiap menikmati makan siang mereka.

Akhirnya dengan enggan, Eunhyuk memasuki ruang kerja sang boss besar. Dilihatnya namja tampan tersebut tengah sibuk membolak-balik tumpukan dokumen yang berisi perjanjian penting atau mungkin berisi transaksi penting.

"Err… Boss, kemana perginya yang lain? Kenapa sepi sekali." Ucap Eunhyuk membuka suara, menghilangkan kesunyian yang ada di sana.

"Mereka sedang menjalankan transaksi. Seperti yang pernah kau dengar, kami memliki organisasi 'balik layar' selain sebagai perusahan permodalan terbesar di Korea Selatan."

"Jadi maksud boss, mereka sedang…"

"Yah seperti itulah. Sekarang cepat bersihkan ruang kerjaku. Aku mau tidur."

"Ne…" Tanpa basa-basi Eunhyuk segera merapikan ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Tak terlalu banyak barang yang berserakan memang, dan karena itulah ia dengan muda menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Sudah selesai boss! Apa lagi?" Tanya Eunhyuk tanpa memperhatikan sosok Kyuhyun yang kini mulai menyamankan diri di atas sofa empuk yang tersedia di sana.

"Tak ada, kau cukup berada di sini dan jangan pergi kemana pun. Dua jam lagi, bangunkan aku." Perintah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

_Tik…tok…tik…tok…tik…tok…_

Bunyi jam berdenting pelan mengisi kesunyian yang ada di ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Dengan bosan Eunhyuk mulai membalik satu demi satu halaman buku yang ia pegang. Sudah hampir dua jam ia menunggu Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur. Dan disisi lain, ia juga telah selesai dengan pelajarannya.

"Emmm… Kurasa aku harus membangunkannya." Ucap Eunhyuk lirih.

Ia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, beranjak menuju tempat dimana Kyuhyun terlelap di alam mimpinya. Menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan sang boss, dapat dilihat sosok tersebut gelisah dalam tidurnya. Seolah mimpi buruk tengah mengusik ketengannya.

"…Boss…boss…" Dengan perlahan Eunhyuk mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai mengeluarkan peluh. Tak ada respon. Ia mengguncangnya dengan lebih keras, menghasilkan erangan kesal dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Errgh… Apa… yang kau lakuka—" Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus saat kedua matanya yang terbuka menatap langsung wajah Eunhyuk yang ada di hadapannya.

Walau masih buram, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas lekuk wajah yang terpahat sempurna di hadapannya. Sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang selalu menghantui perasaannya selama ini. Orang yang berarti baginya, namun juga orang yang selalu membuatnya kesal disaat bersamaan.

"B-boss… bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu di kerah bajuku? Rasanya sesak…" Ucap Eunhyuk pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja membangunkanmu. Ini sudah dua jam lebih kau tidur…" Balas Eunhyuk kesal. "Kau yang menyuruhku membangunkanmu, tapi kenapa kau malah menarikku seolah-olah aku orang yang membahayakan?" Tuntut Eunyuk.

"Hm…"

"Hm? Hanya 'hm'?"

"Kau… dulu… Sekolah SD di mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun, jauh dari topic yang tengah mereka bahas.

"Ha?"

"Jangan 'Ha', jawab saja…" Kyuhyun berusaha membuat nada bicaranya setenang mungkin, walau dalam hatinya ia berharap jika semua yang ia bayangkan menjadi kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa Eunhyuk adalah orang yang dicarinya.

"Emmm… entahlah aku tidak terlalu ingat, tapi mungkin Han Gil Dong… atau… Han Seong Dong yah?" Pikir Eunhyuk mencoba memanggil pecahan memori yang tersimpan di otaknya. "Entahlah… aku lupa, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak ada…"

"Oh, lalu kenapa tadi boss menarikku?"

"Karena terbawa mimpi buruk." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Ia masih berharap, berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti dia akan menemukan Hyukjae dan dia ingin memastikan bahwa Hyukjae bukanlah Eunhyuk.

"Mimpi buruk? Bisakah boss menceritakannya? Mungkin dengan begitu boss akan merasa sedikit lebih lega." Saran Eunhyuk, ia bersiap duduk di single sofa yang ada dihadapannya Kyuhyun. "Aku bersedia mendengarkannya, kok." Ia berusaha meyakinkan sang boss untuk bercerita padanya.

Entah mengapa, mendengar pernyataan Eunhyuk rasa ragu yang semula bersarang di hatinya seolah menghilang. Hanya dengan kata-kata namja pirang tersebut, ia seolah terbawa olehnya. Dan hal selanjutnya yang ia sadari adalah… ia mulai bercerita. Menceritakan kenangan indah yang juga memberikan kesan pahit saat mengingatnya.

_Flashback_

Sosok bocah berusia 12 tahun berjalan dengan wajah angkuhnya. Bukan—bukan angkuh, lebih tepatnya wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Rambut hitam pekatnya membalut wajahnya yang tampan. Walau baru seusia anak kelas enam SD, namun wajahnya mampu memancarkan pesona yang memukau.

"…Wah, anak baru itu tampan sekali yah?" Bisik-bisik para yeoja-yeoja kecil yang ada di sana. Bukan pandangan genit seperti pada umumnya gadis remaja saat melihat seorang namja tampan. Tapi benar-benar tatapan kagum khas anak-anak yang masih polos.

"Annyeong! Aku ketua kelas di kelas barumu. Victoria imnida!" Gadis berkuncir dua bernama Victoria itu menyapanya dengan senyuman hangat dan uluran tangan. Mencoba untuk berkenalan dengan sosok teman barunya.

"Kyuhyun." Balas namja kecil berambut hitam tersebut singkat. Ia hanya menyambut jabat tangan Vic dengan sebuah senyuman kecil, sama sekali tak membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Oh! Baiklah ayo aku kenalkan pada teman-teman sekelas!" Gadis kecil berkuncir dua itu segera menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke depan kelas.

"Teman-teman! Kenalkan, dia Kyuhyun. Teman baru kita. Jadi mulai sekarang kita berteman. Oke?" Vic, gadis ceria itu mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Dan dibalas oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Nah, Kyu-ah. Kau bisa duduk di bangku ke dua dari belakang, ne?" Ucap gadis itu dengan senyum yang seolah tak bisa lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

Baru saja Kyuhyun berjalan menuju bangkunya, suara Victoria menghentikannya kembali. Membuatnya mau tak mau harus mendangarkan apa yang disampaikan sang ketua kelas.

"Ah, aku lupa. Teman sebangkumu sedang tidak masuk sekolah. Mungkin nanti kalau sudah masuk kau bisa mengenalnya." Ucapnya.

Kini mereka mulai duduk di bangku masing-masing. Bersiap memulai pelajaran hari ini.

.

.

.

TBC

Hehehe, mianhaeyo kalau ceritanya Kira putus sampai disini. Penasaran? Kheeeeee… semoga iyah… Cerita lanjutannya bakal Kira update kalau ada waktu. Untuk sementara, Kira potong di sini. Ne?

Huwaaaaaaaa senangnya bisa update juga.

Ujian Sekolah Kira udah selesai, tapi berhubung kurang 2 minggu lagi ada UN jadi Kira gak bisa sering update.

Nah. Mohon doanya ne? makasih pula dukungannya.

**Note : Yang udah nunggu flashback Kyuhyun bertemu Hyukjae di masa kecil harap sabar! ^^ dan pada Chapter2 berikutnya aka nada perbedaan dengan alur aslinya. Agak mirip tapi beda, kerana Kira modif #Bow**

**Mian Kira gak bisa balas satu-satu ne? kali ini Kira benar-benar gak sempat balas…**

**Mimiyeon**

**Gamekyu**

**Dina IchiHitsu JewelsHyukkielf**

**Liu HeeHee**

**AnchovyIsMine**

**Anon**

**Hyukkiechan**

**HaEHyuk**

**Ressijewelll**

**NakamaLuna**

**Arit291**

**Enno KimLee**

**Chwyn**


	12. Chapter 11

Akira Yuuki

Presented

.

.

.

CHAPTER 11

_**_Flashback_**_

_Sosok bocah berusia 12 tahun berjalan dengan wajah angkuhnya. Bukan—bukan angkuh, lebih tepatnya wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Rambut hitam pekatnya membalut wajahnya yang tampan. Walau baru seusia anak kelas enam SD, namun wajahnya mampu memancarkan pesona yang memukau._

"…_Wah, anak baru itu tampan sekali yah?" Bisik-bisik para yeoja-yeoja kecil yang ada di sana. Bukan pandangan genit seperti pada umumnya gadis remaja saat melihat seorang namja tampan. Tapi benar-benar tatapan kagum khas anak-anak yang masih polos._

"_Annyeong! Aku ketua kelas di kelas barumu. Victoria imnida!" Gadis berkuncir dua bernama Victoria itu menyapanya dengan senyuman hangat dan uluran tangan. Mencoba untuk berkenalan dengan sosok teman barunya._

"_Kyuhyun." Balas namja kecil berambut hitam tersebut singkat. Ia hanya menyambut jabat tangan Vic dengan sebuah senyuman kecil, sama sekali tak membalas uluran tangan itu._

"_Oh! Baiklah ayo aku kenalkan pada teman-teman sekelas!" Gadis kecil berkuncir dua itu segera menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke depan kelas._

"_Teman-teman! Kenalkan, dia Kyuhyun. Teman baru kita. Jadi mulai sekarang kita berteman. Oke?" Vic, gadis ceria itu mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Dan dibalas oleh teman-temannya yang lain._

"_Nah, Kyu-ah. Kau bisa duduk di bangku ke dua dari belakang, ne?" Ucap gadis itu dengan senyum yang seolah tak bisa lepas dari wajah cantiknya._

_Baru saja Kyuhyun berjalan menuju bangkunya, suara Victoria menghentikannya kembali. Membuatnya mau tak mau harus mendangarkan apa yang disampaikan sang ketua kelas._

"_Ah, aku lupa. Teman sebangkumu sedang tidak masuk sekolah. Mungkin nanti kalau sudah masuk kau bisa mengenalnya." Ucapnya._

_Kini mereka mulai duduk di bangku masing-masing. Bersiap memulai pelajaran hari ini._

.

.

.

**Title : Totally Captivated (Super Junior's Version)**

**Disclaimer : Totally Captivated© Yoo Ha Jin**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Typo, Boys Love, Suck, and Short**

.

.

.

Seperti hari sebelumnya, Kyuhyun kecil berjalan menuju bangkunya. Masih sepi, tak ada tanda-tanda temannya yang lain berada di area kelasnya.

Sedikit menghela napas ia mendudukkan diri di bangku ke dua dari deretan terbelakang. Sesaat matanya jatuh pada bangku kosong yang ada di sebelahnya. Rasa penasaran menggelitik jiwanya. Mengingat sudah hampir satu minggu ia bersekolah disini, namun tak ada sedikitpun berita tentang pemilik bangku kosong di sebelahnya tersebut.

'Apa dia sakit? Tapi kenapa lama sekali?'

Dan sekali lagi, Kyuhyun membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Karena memang tak seharusnya ia memikirkan orang lain. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana cara bertahan hidup dan mempertahankan diri. Bukan orang lain.

Sudah hampir 10 menit Kyuhyun berdiam di kelasnya. Satu per satu teman-temannya mulai memasuki kelas, saling menyapa, tersenyum dan ada pula yang sibuk bercanda dengan sesamanya.

Hingga, matanya menangkap sosok anak seusianya, anak manis berambut hazelnut itu segera berlari ke arahnya dengan senyuman lebar yang terpampang di wajahnya. Gummy smile.

Naas, belum sempat sang bocah mencapai tempat Kyuhyun berada kakinya tersandung oleh kaki kursi yang kebetulan terletak tak simetris dari barisannya, membuat keseimbangan bocah hazelnut tersebut goyah dan—,

'_Chu~'_

Bibir cherry sang bocah hazelnut mendarat tepat di bibir Kyuhyun, ditambah dengan dorongan kuat akibat terjatuh tadi membuat kini tubuhnya berada tepat di atas Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun menyandar pada dinding dengan tatapan mata membulat shock.

Seluruh isi kelas hening, tak ada satu pun yang bersuara, semuanya masih sibuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Mereka membatu dalam keterkejutan. Tak ada gerakan. Hingga tiba-tiba—,

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan dari salah satu murid perempuan membuat kelas kembali dirasuki kehidupan. Mereka menjadi ribut dengan teriakan dan juga bisik-bisik tak jelas. Dan Kyuhyun yang mulai sadar segera mendorong tubuh namja kecil tersebut dari atasnya. Memandang nyalang pada siapa pun bocah hazelnut yang telah mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

"Kau! Dasar kurang ajar, tidak tahu malu, menjijikkan! Kenapa kau menciumku?" Murka Kyuhyun seketika itu juga.

Dilihatnya teman-temannya yang lain juga mulai menertawakan dan ikut berkata kasar pada bocah kecil itu.

"A-aku… a-aakuu tidak bermaksud seperti itu…" Sanggah bocah hazelnut itu dengan suara parau, ia hanya menunduk untuk menutupi matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku hanya ingin berkenalan saja dengan murid baru itu. Hanya itu!" Sanggahnya.

"Ah Hyukjae bohong! Hyukjae pasti ingin mencium namja tampan itu kan? Hyukjae kan anak kesepian, tidak punya orang tua dan teman, pasti dia mau memanfaatkan anak baru saja." Sela salah satu dari mereka.

"Iya. Hyukjae kan seperti itu, dia tidak punya malu, buktinya dia pernah di cium oleh kakak kelas kita." Sambung salah satu dari segerombolan gadis kecil yang ikut mengerubungi Hyukjae.

"Makanya, Hyukjae tidak boleh nakal. Biar punya tem—"

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" Teriak bocah bernama Hyukjae itu seraya berlari meninggalkan kelas. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan beberapa isi tasnya yang berserakan di lantai. Ia merasa malu dan juga marah, itulah yang membuatnya menangis sejadi-jadinya dan pergi dari semua orang yang selalu menganggapnya rendah.

"Aku bukan bermaksud seperti itu… hiks…" Lirih Hyukjae. Tak ada yang dapat mendengar suaranya. Seolah angin menerbangkannya bersama luka-lukanya yang lain.

.

.

.

Sejak kajadian itu, Hyukjae semakin dijauhi oleh teman-temannya. Bahkan Kyuhyun sepertinya sangat membentinya. Ia selelu memukul Hyukjae jika mereka tak sengaja berpapasan atau jika tanpa sengaja Hyukjae membuat kesal Kyuhyun.

Tapi, hal itu sama sekali tak membuat Hyukjae mundur. Bocah hazelnut itu masih dengan gigih meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun. Walau harus mendapat kata-kata kasar, cacian, cemoohan atau bahkan pukulan, Hyukjae sama sekali tak berhenti meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun.

"_Kalau memang Kyuhyun tak mau menganggapku sebagai teman, izinkanlah aku yang menganggapmu teman. Boleh kan? Dan… aku minta maaf."_

Ucapan lirih Hyukjae di taman belakang masih teringat dengan jelas olehnya. Kyuhyun sendiri tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa ia mengenal seseorang yang sangat keras kepala seperti Hyukjae. Padahal ia sudah berkata kasar dan memukul anak itu, namun ia sama sekali tak merasa jerah untuk meminta maaf.

"_Aku tidak mau. Dan jangan pernah berharap." Kyuhyun memandang wajah lebam Hyukjae dengan pandangan datar. Walau enggan ia akui jika ia merasa tak tega pada namja manis itu._

"_Aku tidak akan berhenti meminta maaf dan menjadi temanmu. Walau Kyuhyun sudah memukulku, aku tau Kyuhyun marah dan benci padaku, tapi aku tidak benci dan marah pada Kyuhyun." Hyukjae mencoba tersenyum, namun yang ada ia malah meneteskan air matanya._

Dan entah mengapa, melihat hal itu hati Kyuhyun seolah diremas kuat. Nyeri sekali.

**_End Flashback_**

Kyuhyun mengakiri ceritanya dengan tatapan kosong yang menyiratkan kerinduan dan penyesalan. Ia masih sedikit terbawa suasana masa lalunya, namun sebuah pemandangan ganjil mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dihadapannya, sosok pirang Eunhyuk tengah meringkuk sambil memegangi kepalanya erat. Seolah, namja itu tengah menahan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Kyuhyun segera dihampiri rasa panik. Melihat Eunhyuk sama sekali tak meresponnya. "Hyuk…"

Disisi lain Eunhyuk seolah dapat melihat dengan jelas cerita masa lalu Kyuhyun. Dan ia seolah merasa itu adalah bagian dari memori ingatannya yang hilang. Benar, memori itu seolah terpanggil kembali dan kini bermain di otaknya. Menampilkan potongan-potongan puzzle dari film palaroid kehidupannya.

Namun Eunhyuk masih belum siap, ia belum siap mengingat semua rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyesakkan dadanya. Memori itu, merupakan kumpulan memori menyakitkan yang tanpa sengaja terkubur dari ingatannya.

Merasa tak sanggup dengan semua ingatan yang meluap di otaknya, Eunhyuk menyerah pada kegelapan yang menelannya. Membawanya tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyu… Mianhae…"

Itulah yang keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk sebelum ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri. Dan hal itu mampu membuat tubuh Kyuhyun menegang.

"Mungkinkah kau…Hyukjae?" Namun pikiran itu segera dibuang jauh-jauh dari pikiran Kyuhyun. Ia tak mau berharap lebih akan hal itu.

"Lupakan… Kyuhyun, mungkin monyet kecil hanya terlalu lelah." Gumamnya. Tanpa buang waktu, ia segera membaringkan Eunhyuk di sofa panjang yang ada disana.

"Istirahatlah monyet kecil."

.

.

.

Huwaaaaah

Reader deul… Annyeong…

Mianhae jika Kira sudah sangat lama menelantarkan FF ini…

Kira terkena WB dan terlebih Kira sibuk dengan urusan ini itu…

Mianhae jika penulisan chapter ini sangat jauh dari kata memuaskan… dan sangat pendek…

Kira hanya ingin memberitahukan jika FF ini akan Kira usahakan lanjut…

Tapi belum tahu kapan, mengingat Kira sudah mau ospek… jadi kira belum yakin akan lanjut kapan…

Nah untuk para pembaca setia dan reviewer… Kira balas di sini ne…

Jeongmal bogoshippo…

**loveiskyu**** :** Makasih doanya saeng… syukurlah Kira udah lulus Ujiannya dengan lancar dan sekarang saatnya melanjutkan… ospek… oia mian jika sangat lama menunggu… chap ini memang pendek, tapi chap selanjutnya diusahakan deh

**rqm3490**** : ** Mianhae chingu… hae belum Kira keluarkan lagi, mungkin bukan sekarang Kira keluarkannya… hehehe ah… Kira juga suka lihat HaeKyu ma Hyuk… walau lebih ke HaeHyuk… tapi cerita ini tetap bakal Kyuhyuk kok…

**ressijewelll :** Eonnieeeee… nde makasih doanya… ujian Kira selesai dengan lancar… Kira lulus ujian sekolah dan snmptn Iyah Kira bakal usahain continued selalu kok… walau memang akan sangat lama updatenya… tapi bakal Kira usahain…

**HaEHyuk**** :** Ahhh gomawo chingu… berkat doanya ujiannya lancar kok oia… mian kalo Kira potong disitu… soalnya udah buntu ide waktu itu… sekarang update walau sangat pendek… mian…

**ChoLeeLee**** :** Jeongmal kamshamnida… ah… sebenarnya punya chingulah yang daebak… ah mian up datenya lama dan pendek… akan Kira usahakan di lain waktu untuk update lagi… dan… Kira juga HaeHyuk shipper… tapi suka juga lihat hyuk jadi uke sapa aja…

**AnchovyIsMine** : Annyeong… Kira malah merindukanmu… hahaha Ah… iya mian seperti yang Kira katakana waktu itu buntu ide… ini lanjutannya… dan sangat pendek… mian

**AIrzanti**** : ** Ah… mian… jika kemarin pendek… sekarang akan jadi sangat pendek… hehehe Hae masih belum saya keluarkan lagi… dan semoga Heechul menyukai Siwon… hangeng? Saya belum tau dia ada dimana… Mianhae lama update

**Arit291**** : ** Eonnie… nope eon kenapa susah dihubungi? Aish… iyah mian ini update kan akhirnya walau sangat lama… dan kali ini sangat pendek… Kira Cuma mau melihat apa Kira masih bisa nulis apa udah berubah yah? O.o makasih dukungan eon selama ini

**mayonice08**** : ** Eonnieeeeeee, Kira tepatin kan janji Kira buat tetap update… tapi untuk lanjutannya bakal lama banget… iyah… memang akan sedikit berubah… hanya sedikit… tapi hampir sama… kira masih nunggu eonnie

**shipper : **Terima kasih chingu… mian gak bisa update Kilat… tapi bakal Kira usahain update kok

**Kanoda Hyura : ** Selamat datang chingu… terimakasih atas perhatiannya… hehehe iyah Kira gak bisa buat chapter panjang… dan gak bisa update kilat… mianhae…

**Anchovihyuk : **Saengie annyeong… hehehe gwenchanayo… eon gak papa kok makasih banyak udah mau ripiu dan dukung eon… hahahaha ah… bukan hiatus dulu eon rencana berhenti tapi kayaknya gak jadi

**BillaJewels0404 : ** Ah mianhae mianhae lama banget yah updatenya… nah apa chap ini bisa sedikit menjawabnya? Mian kalau sangat pendek…

**ritsuka-higasashi males sign : **Sekarang baru bisa update chingu~ Mianhae… ah momentnya akan muncul seiring berjalannya waktu

**Guest : **Maklum chingu… ini FF udah dari jaman dulu kala… hahaha iyah bakal diusahain Update tapi mian gak bisa kilat… Gomawo udah baca kilat

Ah mianhae reader shi… jujur Kira update ini dengan perasaan tidak PD… tapi okelah… Kira sudah berusaha lanjut… bagi yang masih ingin lanjut… berikan pendapat kalian ne?

Chap selanjutnya bakal rada panjangan menurut Kira hehehe


	13. Chapter 12

Title : Totally Captivated (Super Junior's Version)

Disclaimer : Totally Captivated© Yoo Ha Jin

Rating : T (Mencari yang aman)

Warning : Typo, non edited, very-very boring storyline

CHAPTER 12

Sinar mentari pagi menyelinap masuk di antara celah-celah kelambu biru di sebuah kamar minimalis—atau bisa dibilang sangat kecil—itu. Mengusik ketenangan seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah bergelut dalam mimpi.

Matanya mengerjab perlahan, sebelum akhirnya terbuka lebar. Antara kaget dan bingung, itu yang ia rasakan saat ini. Pandangannya menyapu sekitar. Tak ada yang berubah, ia kini berada di kamarnya sendiri.

"Bukankah tadi malam aku ada di Sinkyung? Kenapa sekarang ada di sini?" Bisiknya entah pada siapa. Matanya kembali bergerilya, menyusuri setiap sudut tempat tinggal kecilnya itu. Dan segera berhenti saat mendapati secarik kertas yang terlipat rapi disamping setumpuk obat.

_Hey, aku mengantarmu pulang karena kata boss kau mendadak pingsan…_

_Cepat sembuh! Habiskan obatnya dan kembali lagi ke Sinkyung, oke?_

_^^ZhouMi-Gege_

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum simpul melihat note kecil dari Zhoumi. Memang, gege yang satu itu sangat baik padanya dan juga sangat menyenangkan saat bersama dengannya.

Namun, kini ia kembali diingatkan oleh kilas balik ingatan masa lalunya yang terlupakan. Ia memang sudah lama tak dapat mengingat masa lalunya, hanya serpihan kecil yang bisa ia ingat dan itu pun masih buram.

Tapi tidak untuk kenangannya bersama bocah berambut hitam legam itu. Dan ia yakin jika itu adalah sang boss. Bocah berambut segelap malam yang ia temui waktu itu—yang merupakan satu-satunya bocah yang membuatnya berdebar saat melihatnya—adalah sang boss.

"Aish… bagaimana bisa? Kalau benar itu Boss… berarti… ciuman pertama itu…"

Eunhyuk segera menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Ia sama sekali tak pernah berpikir jika lelaki tampan waktu itu sama dengan lelaki tampan yang kini menjadi bossnya.

"Tapi, itu memang benar dia… tatapan tajam itu, wajah tegas itu, dan juga aura hangat sekaligus mengintimidasi miliknya masih sama…" Gumamnya mencoba membandingkan sosok kecil Kyuhyun dengan sang Boss.

"Lalu… yang terjadi selanjutnya… mengapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya?"

"Apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Ayo Eunhyuk pikirkan!" Serunya dengan nada frustasi. Ia sama sekali tak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, bahkan hampir semua masa kecilnya.

Satu yang masih dengan jelas ia ingat adalah saat dimana ia sadar dari komanya di sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di Seoul.

"_Sepertinya kebakaran itu membuat ia mengalami trauma. Dan parahnya sepertinya juga pernah mengalami hal yang berat yang membuatnya memilih melupakan kejadian itu. Hal itu sangat berpengaruh terhadap hilangnya ingatan masa lalu dari bocah itu." Ucap seorang dokter pada salah satu pria paruh baya yang ada di sana._

"_Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanyanya dengan nada hawatir yang terpancar jelas dari suaranya yang bergetar._

"_Biarkan dia tinggal di panti asuhan tempat Anda bekerja, tuan Song. Suatu saat dia akan mengingat semuanya, jika dia memang siap."_

Itulah, sepotong ingatan masa lalu yang ia ingat. Kejadia sebelumnya ia sama sekali tak mengerti dan ia juga tak berniat mau mengerti.

"Mungkin memang sebaiknya aku melupakannya saja. Itu yang terbaik." Ucap Eunhyuk lirih. Tak ada siapapun disana yang akan mendengarnya, hanya ada dia dan kesendiriannya.

"Kalau memang ingatan itu adalah hal yang berharga, mungkin aku akan mengingatnya suatu saat nanti, tapi jika memang hal itu merupakan suatu yang menyakitkan, biarkan aku seperti ini… aku sudah merasa cukup dengan hidupku… tapi… apa yang harus ku katakana pada Boss?"

_._

"_Kau! Kalau kau memang tak bisa melakukannya dengan baik… enyah saja dari hadapanku!"_

_._

"_Siapapun yang berani berurusan denganku… maka jangan harap ia bisa melihat matahari esok."_

_._

"_Dasar bocah tak tahu malu! Siapapun kau… berani-beraninya mencuri ciuman pertamaku!"_

'_Buagh'_

.

"Tidak… lebih baik selamanya aku tak mengakui hal ini. Lebih baik boss tidak tahu kalau akulah bocah itu." Pikir Eunhyuk merinding. Ia tak ingin hidupnya menjadi lebih buruk dari ini jika ia mengakui kalau dialah pencuri ciuman pertama sang boss.

Mengingat betapa menyeramkannya sosok Cho Kyuhyun saat sedang marah, mau tak mau membuat seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri. "Andwe…"

.

.

.

'_Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar servis area. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi… tuuut…'_

Kembali suara seorang operator seluler yang menjawab panggilan seorang namja aegyo. Dengan kesal ditatapnya ponsel berwarna soft pink itu. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ia mencoba menghubungi seseorang di seberang sana yang merupakan kekasihnya. Namun tak ada jawaban.

"Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya." Gumamnya pelan. Ia sudah berulang kali mengirim pesan, e-mail, dan bahkan menelponnya hingga puluhan kali, namun tak ada balasan dari sang namja.

Tiba-tiba suara gelak tawa dari sosok pirang yang sangat dikenalnya menginterupsi pemikirannya. Dilihatnya wajah yang tak asing lagi baginya. Sosok Eunhyuk tengah bercanda gurau dengan salah satu temannya yang ia ketahui bernama Henry.

"Hyung, kenapa kau selalu menolakku, hm? Kupikir kau sudah tidak bersama dengan Sungmin hyung lagi." Ucap namja tinggi itu dengan mengalungkan lengannya di pundak Eunhyuk.

"Hm, jangan pernah berharap Henry-ah…" Ucap Eunhyuk dengan wajah tak tertariknya.

"Ayolah hyung… aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang menyenangkan… kita jalan-jalan bersama, ne?" Ucapnya dengan menunjukkan wajah aegyo. Namun itu sama sekali tidak berhasil.

"Kubilang tidak… kau bisa mencari orang lain. Oke?" Eunhyuk masih saja bersikap dingin pada siapapun yang berusaha mendekatinya. Termasuk Hoobaenya yang satu ini. Mereka memang dekat, tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa menganggap Henry sebagai kekasihnya. Ia hanya sebatas hyung dongsaeng.

"Apa kau terkena aids dan sejenisnya hyung? Apa karena itu kau menolakku?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

'_Pletak!'_

"Appooo~ Hyung! Kenapa kau memukulku?" Rengeknya.

"Itu karena kau sangat menyebalkan mochi." Pekik Eunhyuk seraya menggelitik tubuh namja mocha itu.

"Ahahahaha…am-aha..ampun hyung…ahahahaha" Ucapnya disela tawanya yang menggema. Disisi lain Eunhyuk masih dengan penuh semangat menggelitik tubuh dongsaengnya.

"Beraninya kau menghina Lee Eunhyuk, Mochi. Rasakan ini…"

"Aahahahahaha, hyuuuuuung ahahahaha ampu-ahahahaha…"

Sungmin menatap nanar pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia merindukan saat-saat seperti itu bersama dengan Eunhyuk, namun salahnya juga kini mereka semakin menjauh.

"Huft… lupakan Sungmin-ah… lupakan…" Ia mencoba menyemangati dirinya. Walau ia sadar betul hal itu sia-sia.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk melangkah dengan gontai menuju tempat favoritnya. Sebuah pohon rindang di taman belakang tempatnya kuliah. Matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap siluet sosok yang sangat dikenalnya.

Jika beberapa saat yang lalu ia akan datang dan memeluknya karena rindu, saat ini ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk melakukannya. Eunhyuk memang masih menyayanginya, tapi bukan perasaan cinta, hanya saying antara sesama teman, mungkin?

"Minnie hyung…" Panggilnya pelan. Saat sosok yang dipanggilnya menolehkan kepala, satu hal yang tertangkap indra penglihatannya. Terkejut.

"Hey, tak perlu terkejut seperti itu. Aku tak berniat apapun." Jawabnya diiringi senyuman.

"Hm… aku juga tak berpikir seperti itu. Duduklah!" Sungmin menepuk rerumputan yang ada di sampingnya. Memberi isyarat pada Eunhyuk untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Namun bukannya duduk di tempat yang telah ia berikan, Eunhyuk malah membaringkan tubuhnya dengan berbantalkan pangkuan Sungmin.

"He-hey…" Sungmin yang hendak protes segera di hentikan oleh perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Ssh… sebentar saja hyung. Ne?" Eunhyuk segera menyamankan posisinya. "Kau tau, aku sudah merelakanmu dengan Kyuhyun. Jadi, aku disini bukan sebagai mantan kekasih yang ingin memintamu kembali, tapi sebagai teman biasa."

"Hm…" Hanya itu yang bisa Sungmin katakan. Walau dalam hati ia ingin menolak pernyataan Eunhyuk tadi.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah akhir-akhir ini. Apa kau kerja larut lagi?" Tanya Sungmin. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya mengelus surai pirang milik Eunhyuk.

"Apa boleh buat hyung. Untuk orang miskin sepertiku, hanya hal itu yang bisa ku lakukan untuk menyambung hidup. Hehehe." Ucapnya dengan santai. "Hyung tenang saja, aku memang lelah, tapi aku masih bisa berdiri di atas kedua kakiku sendiri." Lanjutnya.

"Kau tetap sama. Selalu memaksakan diri." Gumam Sungmin dengan nada menyindir.

"Ah, kau bisa saja hyung. Aku memang kuat kok. Lihat saja…" Belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, Eunhyuk sudah menyerah dalam alam mimpi. Mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya sejenak.

"Kau itu." Sungmin hanya bisa memandang dalam diam sosok yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini. "Selamat tidur Hyukkie…" Ucapnya sebelum mendaratkan kecupan lembut di kening Eunhyuk.

Sejenak ketenangan itu terpecahkan oleh getar ponsel Sungmin. Disana terpampang nama yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

Cho Kyuhyun.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menghubungiku setelah beberapa kali tak menjawab? Aneh!'

.

.

.

"Kyu… Kurasa ini sudah berjalan cukup lama. Aku sudah merasa cukup memberi pelajaran pada Eunhyuk, jadi mengapa kau tak melepaskannya saja?" Gumam Sungmin pelan. Ia masih berbaring di atas ranjang tempat keduanya bercinta.

Ditatapnya dengan intens sosok namja tampan yang kini tengah mengeringkan rambutnya. Benar, mala mini akhirnya keduanya bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua, setelah beberapa waktu mereka disibukkan dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Sungmin bahkan tak dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi apa yang terpampang di wajah tampan Kyuhyun, mengingat posisinya yang memunggungi Sungmin.

"Kurasa dia sudah cukup mendapat pelajaran. Selain itu, bukankah lebih baik jika kau mencari wanita untuk menjadi cleaning servis di sana?" Lanjutnya, mengutarakan beberapa pendapat yang memang menggantung dibenaknya.

"Lalu kau akan membiarkan wanita-wanita menyebalkan itu menggoda karyawanku? Dan mengganggu pekerjaan mereka begitu?" Sinis Kyuhyun dengan nada sakartis.

"Kalau begitu, cari orang lain yang memang sesuai dengan pekerjaan itu." Kata Sungmin tegas.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" Kata Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Aku membutuhkannya sekarang." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ha?"

"Aku membutuhkannya. Dan aku tak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja. Dia yang terbaik dalam hal ini." Walau sebenarnya masih ada hal lain yang menjadi penyebabnya. 'Karena aku ingin memastikan perasaanku padanya, memastikan bahwa dia bukan si pencuri ciuman pertama.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

'_Priiiiiiiit'_

Suara peluit menggema di seantero gedung Sinkyung corporation. Pelakunya tak lain adalah namja pirang dengan gummy smile yang terpampang jelas dibibirnya.

"Hey… kenapa sudah membuat keributan siang-siang seperti ini?" Tanya Zhoumi dengan wajah penasarannya. Ia dan karyawan yang lain sedang menikmati istirahat siang mereka, namun tiba-tiba sosok pirang itu datang dengan sebuah keributan.

"Ah, hyung! Aku hanya ingin menanyakan makanan dan minuman apa yang akan kalian pesan." Jawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Nah, siapa yang ingin minum bir?" Tanyanya dengan mengeluarkan sebuah note kecil dari saku baju kerjanya. "Satu…dua…tiga…emm… hanya delapan?" Tanyanya memastikan. Dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan antusian dari keryawan yang lain.

"Yang ingin lemonade?" Tanyanya lagi, dan ia hampir tak percaya mengingat sebagian besar dari mereka mengangkat tangan. "Wow! Sejak kapan kalian lebih memilih lemonade dibandingkan bir?" Eunhyuk menatap mereka dengan mata membulat lucu.

"Itu karena kau yang selalu memberi ceramah tentang 'betapa indahnya makan siang tanpa bir' dan sejenisnya." Balas Yesung dengan senyuman. Kedua manic sipitnya menghilang, membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit di wajah tampannya.

"Ya! Hyung, kurasa aku tidak seperti itu?" Elak Eunhyuk dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mereka hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu namja pirang tersebut. Seperti inilah nuansa makan siang di Sinkyung, penuh kehangatan.

Setelah mencatat semua pesanan Eunhyuk segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Senyuman indah masih senantiasa bertengger di wajah manisnya. Ia tak pernah merasakan sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Bersama dengan orang-orang—awalnya terlihat menyeramkan—yang kini membuatnya seolah memiliki apa yang disebut keluarga.

Setelah Eunhyuk benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu, tatapan Yesung segera jatuh pada namja china berambut merah yang ada di hadapannya. "Kau merasakannya juga kan, Mi?" Ucapnya ambigu. Namun ia yakin namja bernama Zhoumi itu mengerti maksudnya.

"Benar, sejak bocah pirang itu disini, semua orang merasakan energy positif yang terpancar darinya. Terlebih ia sangat berharga, karena telah member warna yang berbeda pada Sinkyung." Jawabnya dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat yeoja manapun terpesona.

"Hm, dan kurasa boss lah orang yang paling banyak mendapat pengaruh itu." Mendengar ucapan Yesung wajah Zhoumi menegang, ia tak menyangka hyungnya yang satu itu merasakannya juga.

"Kurasa hyung benar." Balasnya singkat. 'Karena cepat atau lambat boss akan menyadari perasaannya pada Eunhyuk.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menatap lembar demi lembar buku yang ada di hadapannya. Konsentrasinya telah terpusat pada kertas putih berhiaskan deretan kalimat bertinta hitam itu. Semua tugas yang di bebankan padanya telah ia selesaikan kini saatnya belajar untuk tes besok.

"Monyet kecil! Buatkan segelas Coffe latte!" Perintah sebuah suara yang mereka kenal milik Cho Kyuhyun. Sementara sang empunya suara tengah memandang sebal pada sosok pirang yang tak bergeming dari tempat duduknya.

"Ya! Lee Eunhyuk! Kau dengar aku? Buatkan a—"

"Boss, jangan ganggu Eunhyuk dulu, dia sedang belajar untuk tes besok." Ucap Yesung dengan pandangan meyakinkan.

"Benar kata yesung hyung, nanti kalau dia sudah selesai boss pasti akan dibuatkan minuman itu, sekarang bersabarlah boss." Sambung Zhoumi. Mendengar ucapan karyawan-karyawannya Kyuhyun hanya bisa speechless. Ia segera kembali duduk di balik meja kerjanya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Terserah apa kata kalian." Desahnya lirih. "…Sejak kapan monyet kecil itu memiliki pengaruh pada karyawan Sinkyung?..."

.

.

.

"…Boss! Gawat!" Salah satu karyawan berjalan tergesa menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah menikmati coffe latte miliknya. Wajah namja tersebut terlihat panic dengan napas yang terengah.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi." Jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah datarnya. Tidak ada kepanikan di raut wajah tampannya. Namun, beberapa orang yang memang sedang berada di ruang tersebut mulai memasang perhatian pada sosok namja itu.

"…Jungso hyung… dia mengambil semua keuangan Sinkyung dan mentransfernya ke rekening yeojachingu nya. Kami sedang menyelidiki jejaknya." Ucapnya dengan sekali tarikan napas.

Suasana tegang menyelimuti ruang tersebut. Terutama Eunhyuk. Kehawatiran yang selama ini bersarang di hatinya akhirnya terbukti. Jungso sama sekali tak mengindahkan kepercayaan yang ia berikan padanya. Dan ini merupakan hal terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya, tepat menusuk pada salah satu penghuni ruang tersebut. "Katakan satu alasan agar aku mempercayaimu, atau kau biarkan aku melakukan hal terburuk padamu?" Ucapnya dingin. Matanya menembus manic Eunhyuk yang mematung disana.

Tak dapat melakukan apapun. Itulah yang Eunhyuk rasakan. Ia memang bersalah dalam hal ini, tapi ia tak pernah membayangkan jika Jungso akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Kau! Sudah ku duga, kau pasti salah satu di balik semua ini Lee Eunhyuk. Harusnya aku mencurigaimu sejak awal, harusnya aku tak mempercayakan hal sebesar ini pada orang miskin yang tak tahu diri sepertimu." Perkataan Kyuhyun mampu menembus pertahanan Eunhyuk, membuat mata indah itu dibanjiri oleh genangan Kristal air mata.

"A-aku…"

"Kau tau, kesabaranku sudah habis melihatmu disini!" Kyuhyun baru saja akan mengarahkan sebuah pukulan telak di wajah Eunhyuk, namun terhenti oleh Zhoumi yang mendadak menghalanginya.

"Aku yakin Eunhyuk tidak mungkin ada di balik semua ini." Katanya tegas.

"Kau! Kenapa kau membelanya Zhoumi?" Murka Kyuhyun. Ia tak habis pikir, orang yang ia anggap sebagai tangan kanannya kini membela namja yang jelas-jelas bersalah dalam hal ini. Eunhyuk.

"Kalau memang Eunhyuk hendak mencuri semua uangmu, dia pasti akan melakukannya dari dulu. Dan aku yakin Eunhyuk bukan orang seperti itu."

"Mimi-hyung…" Lirih Eunhyuk. Air mata sudah mengalir bebas di pipi putihnya. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya, seseorang membelanya dengan sepenuh hati. Selama ini semua orang pasti akan menyalahkannya dan membencinya tanpa menunggu penjelasan darinya.

Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Di hadapannya berdiri sosok jangkung Zhoumi yang membelanya. Dan melindunginya. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada sahabat dan kakak baginya itu.

"Sial!" Umpat Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut bersama beberapa orang karyawan Sinkyung. "Cari Jungsoo…" Desisnya.

"Kau taka pa?" Tanya Zhoumi dengan senyuman.

"Hm." Balas Eunhyuk dengan anggukan. "Terima kasih telah membelaku." Ucapnya masih dengan linangan air mata.

"Jangan dipikirkan…"

.

.

.

TBC

Review reply :

**Dina IchiHitsu JewelsHyukkielf**** :** Saeng! Eonnie back dengan chap yang semoga saja lebih panjang dari yang kemarin… udah lumayan cepet kan updatenya? Ya kan? Aish… makasih banyak udah mau baca, udah mau baca FF eonnie bahkan sampek nungguin updatenya… kyaaaaa terharu #Peluk saeng

**Anchovihyuk : ** Saeng! Yuppuuuuu makasih udah mengerti eonnie yang geje nana bal ini wkwkwkw… tentu akan eon usahain buat up date sebisa mungkin. Mengingat masih panjang ceritanya jadi yah gak mungkin eon telantarin lama juga sih… makasih udah mau baca saengie~ udah up date cepet kan? O.o

**Kyukyu : **Sippu! Udah diusahain lanjut dengan tempo waktu yang lumayan cepat disbanding sebelumnya *Hehehe* Ah, iya makasih udah sempatin baca

**cosmojewel**** :** Hehehe iya FF ini udah sejak jaman abal, tapi karena authornya rada eror jadi gak selesai2… kyaaaaaaa makasih udah bela2in baca kilat… ah iya Kyu gitu deh… ntar malah Hyuk aku balikin ke Hae loooh *Deathglare* #Dipeluk hae… Gak papa ripiu chingu udah bikin aku semangat!

**Evil Thieves**** :** Ah iya, saya ngremake nya soalnya saya suka ceritanya… hmm awalnya mau haehyuk, tapi setelah casting yang lolos jadi pemain utamanya Kyuhyuk hehehe Gwenchana chingu, setiap orang punya pendapat masing-masing kok… Kira ngerti sangat soalnya Kira biasanya gitu. Makasih udah mau baca.

**Kyukyu : **Ini sama dengan yang di atas kah orangnya? O.o Aih… hehehe iya belum tau kalo saya mendadak kumat sadisnya maka Hyuk bakal buat saya *Dibantai rame2*. Ah, ini udah update loooh cepet kan iya kan? #Senyum bangga hehehe makasih atas waktunya~

**Kyunieah : **Annyeong juga… hihihi makasih udah tak sabar menunggu updatenya cerita tidak penting ini hehehe… Sippu chingu… chap lanjutannya terbit! Semoga memuaskan deh dan semoga ajah ini bisa dikatakan layak baca wkwkwk… gomapta keep support this story :P

**Ressijewelll : **Eonnieeeeeeee Ne Kira back… Kira back #Nyanyi Sherlock wkwkwk… Makasih, karena doa kalian akhirnya Kira bisa lanjutin ke jenjang kuliah n bisa lanjut FF ini *Nangis bombai* Iyaaaaaa Hyukkie kayak orang amnesia ne? Molla Kira juga gak tau dia kenapa yah? Aiiiih ini Kira update loooh

** :** Hyaaaaaaa iyah mian kalo nunggunya lama sangat yah… hehehe udah berusaha buat update ini… walau waktunya gak menentu tapi memang bakal diusahain deh update… Iyah makasih banyak, moga mang ospek Kira ntar berjalan lancar, walau Cuma 3 hari tapi namanya ospek pasti begono hahaha

**Chwyn****:** Hehehe iyah eon semoga ospeknya aman… bener Kira juga kalo punya masalalu kayak gitu pasti pengen melupakannya… andai bisa… hehehe. Tapi memang, Kira juga gak tega ma Hyukkie chagi yang pasti bakal selalu menderita kalau udah di FF #Peluk kecup Eunhyukkie *Mian* Ah makasih eonnie… udah sempatin waktunya…

**:** Hahaha, iyah sorry sorry sorry /… chap ini udah Kira bikin panjang llooooh ya kan? Dan updatenya udah gak selama yang kemarin *Bener kan?* hihihi ini udah kira usahain buat semua reader deh… hanya saja mian kalo belum memuaskan… makasih udah mau RnR cerita milik author geje ini.

Curcol :

Jujur Kira merasa sangat sangat tidak percaya diri saat mau Remake FF ini… karena Kira pasti mikir, cerita yang aslinya bagus kalo diubah Kira bakal jadi abal… tapi melihat respon dari reader sshi yang banyak dan suka membuat Kira terharu dan bersemangat… Kira Cuma anak biasa yang gak punya kelebihan buat bikin karya yang 'wow' tapi jika baca ripiu dari orang-orang yang memberikan dukungan buat kelanjutan FF ini membuat Kira ingin melanjutkannya. Terkadang Kira berpikir, bagaimana caranya bisa mengenal semuar reader—yang udah Kira anggap teman Kira ini secara dekat, dan terkadang Kira juga berpikir hebat sekali yah author2 yang ceritanya bagus dan diminati banyak orang. Kapan Kira bisa seperti itu? Kira terbesit keinginan buat jadi seperti itu, cerita simple, unik dan menarik, tapi kalau Kira memaksa ingin seperti itu, itu bukan Kira, itu adalah orang hebat yang Kira coba tiru, jadi walau abal, geje, banyak typo Kira usahain buat jadi diri Kira… dan Kira ucapin makasih buat seeeeeeeemmmmmmmuuuuuuuuanya yang udah mau menyempatkan diri membaca, melihat, mereview dan mendukung Kira… walau Kira tak tahu kalian dengan baik, tapi Kira bener2 seneng kenal orang2 seperti kalian disini.

Udah curcolan geje Kira malah gak selesai2ntar… sekarang Kira mau umumin…

**Selama 2 minggu ke depan Kira bakal balik ke kos2an #Nasib anak Kost dengan kata lain Kira hiatus lagi selama Kira ospek. Sabar ne… **


	14. Chapter 13

Title : Totally Captivated (Super Junior's Version)

Disclaimer : Totally Captivated© Yoo Ha Jin

Rating : Aman—hanya sedikit adegan kekerasan

Warning : Not fully edited—makin lama makin boring

.

**Akira Yuuki**

_Presented_

.

CHAPTER 13

.

.

.

Of _Totally Captivated_

.

.

.

Mata bulat _almond_nya masih sedikit menampakkan jejak air mata. Namun tidak seperti sebelumnya, tangisannya kini telah mereda. Sesekali ia melirik _namja_ jangkung yang tengah memandang kosong layar _handpone_nya.

"Mimi _Ge_~, kenapa kau tiba-tiba membelaku?" Ucap Eunhyuk lirih. Ia tak berani menatap langsung manik mata _Gege_nya itu. Ia merasa malu dan bersalah. Terlebih jika mengingat sifat bossnya, ia merasa hawatir jika Zhoumi akan mengalami sesuatu yang disebut _'Hal buruk'_ yang biasa dikatakan bossnya untuk mengancam siapapun.

"_I don't have anything to against you._" Jawabnya masih dengan tatapan tak fokus pada layar ponselnya.

"Tapi… bukankah itu akan membahayakanmu?" Hawatir Eunhyuk. Ia sama sekali tak bisa membiarkan Gege yang selalu baik padanya mendapatkan hal buruk dari sang bos yang terkenal dengan ke-_evil_annya.

Berdiri dari posisi duduknya, Zhoumi menghampiri namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Diusapnya kepala pirang sang _'monyet kecil'_ tersebut. "Kau bahkan masih menangis diusiamu yang telah dewasa ini?" Gurau Zhoumi yang berhasil melahirkan sebuah _pout_ dibibir merah Eunhyuk.

"Itu bukan masalah _Ge_, aku lebih menghawatirkanmu. Kau tahu…" Ucapannya dibiarkan menggantung di udara, menerawang ke depan. "…Aku tak mungkin bisa membiarkan orang pertama yang membelaku dan mempercayaiku terluka gara-gara aku…" Lanjutnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Heh anak kecil sepertimu sejak kapan bisa berkata-kata seindah itu? Aku terharu~" Ledek Zhoumi yang mendapat pendelikan kesal dari Eunhyuk. Tawa Zhoumi segera terdengar begitu ia mendapati wajah kesal si pirang yang semakin kesal.

"Hyukkie… aku hanya ingin bertanya untuk memastikan. Kau tak keberatan?" Air muka _namja_ tinggi berambut merah itu seketika menjadi serius. Membuat Eunhyuk merasa sedikit kaget melihat raut _gege_nya yang terbilang langka itu.

"_N-nde_…" Balasnya mencoba menutupi rasa gugup yang entah kenapa muncul dari dalam hatinya.

"Kau yakin tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini, kan?" Cecar Zhoumi. "Kalau ada sesuatu yang kau tahu ceritakan semuanya padaku. Kau tahu, ini akan sangat merepotkan jika kau menyembunyikan sedikitpun berita tentang ini semua. Mengerti?" Zhoumi mengucapkan kalimat panjang itu dalam satu tarikan napas.

"A-aku benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa, _Ge_." Balas Eunhyuk takut. Ia hanya tidak menyangka Zhoumi _Ge_-nya bisa berlaku seperti itu. "Jungso _hyung_ hanya bilang, ia ingin meminjam uang untuk keperluan mendadak. Selain itu, ia berjanji akan membantuku mengurus keuangan Sinkyung." Balas Eunhyuk pelan.

"Huft… untunglah… aku lega mendengarnya." Senyuman yang biasa ia lihat kembali merekah di bibir Zhoumi. "Saat ini aku hanya menghawatirkan kondisi Jungso _hyung_." Kata Zhoumi sambil melirik ekspresi Eunhyuk. Tepat seperti yang ia duga, _namja_ pirang itu pasti akan menunjukkan ekspresi ingin tahu dan juga cemas. _'Mau sampai kapan ia hawatir pada orang lain? Dasar bocah!'_

"Memangnya, apa yang akan terjadi pada Jungso _hyung_? Apa ia akan dipenjara? Atau dipecat? Atau mendapat hal buruk lain dari kumpulan hal buruk yang disiapkan boss?" Tanya namja pirang itu dengan kedua mata yang membulat, antara takjub dengan sifat iblis sang boss juga merasa takut disaat yang bersamaan.

Zhoumi terkikik pelan, terkadang namja usil yang selalu memancarkan binar-binar kebahagiaan dalam setiap kehidupannya ini bisa memikirkan hal-hal yang diluar batas juga. "Lebih dari itu, Hyukkie. Kau tadi saat bos mengeratkan _bracelet_ berwarna hitam di pergelangan tangan kanannya?"

Dilihatnya respon namja pirang itu. Sebuah anggukan tertangkap manik matanya. Selain itu sorot penasaran juga tercetak di balik pancaran bola mata berbentuk _almond_ itu. "Itu tandanya sebuah pesan kematian. Atau kami—para pegawai di Sinkyung—menyebutnya dengan _'Well find a nice burial ground'_" Lanjutnya. "Itulah mengapa aku hawatir pada nasib Jungso _hyung_. Seperti apapun dia, tetaplah salah satu temanku." Senyum Zhoumi, walau kesannya sangat dipaksakan.

Keduanya terdiam, tidak mengerti harus mengutarakan apa yang sekiranya pantas untuk diucapkan pada saat seperti ini. Keheningan seolah menjadi jamuan yang tepat pada saat itu, membiarkan keduanya terlarut dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" Seringaian mewarnai wajah tampan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Seolah apapun ekspresi mengerikan yang terpasang di atas kulit pucatnya mampu memberikan kesan yang menarik, tampan dan misterius.

"Yesung! Panggil Zhoumi dank au tetap disini. Awasi si monyet kecil itu sampai aku kembali." Perintahnya dengan tanpa ada nada tinggi atau rendah yang terekam dalam suaranya. Semuanya sama, datar namun mengintimidasi.

"Baik, boss." Yesung, _namja_ sipit itu hanya bisa menghela napas sebelum menghilang dari hadapan sang boss. Ia yakin bahwa apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh bossnya yang notebene lebih muda darinya itu pasti akan menimbulkan efek yang tidak baik.

.

.

.

"Yesung _hyung_…" Sapa Eunhyuk lirih saat didapatinya namja bermata sipit itu berjalan ke arahnya dan Zhoumi. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Namun ia yakin Zhoumi memahami benar maksud kedatangan namja itu.

"Sudah ditemukan yah…" Ucap Zhoumi pelan seraya menegakkan tubuh jangkungnya.

"Hm. Dan boss memintamu menemaninya." Jawab Yesung. Matanya beralih pada sosok Eunhyuk yang terlihat antara cemas dan penasaran. Anak itu memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik. Ia selalu terlihat ceria dan kuat, tapi disaat seperti ini, ia yakin jiwanya pasti sedikit terguncang.

"Tenanglah, semua bisa diatasi. Kau besok ada tes kan? _Cha_… belajarlah…" Ujar Zhoumi seraya menepuk pundaknya pelan. Tak lupa ia ber _high five_ sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang tersebut. Menyisakan Eunhyuk dan Yesung dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Zhoumi menuju pemuda pirang yang berdiri menunduk disebelahnya. "Hyukkie, ayo! Kau harus segera belajar agar tesmu berja—"

"Apa yang mungkin terjadi pada Jungso _hyung_?" Potong Eunhyuk tiba-tiba. Air mukanya mendadak menjadi serius. Dan hal itu sedikit membuat Yesung tak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Kau tidak akan senang mendengarnya." Balas Yesung singkat. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi yang tadi di gunakan Zhoumi. "Bahkan mungkin kau berharap tidak pernah mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya."

"Katakan…_Jebal, hyung_~" Mohon Eunhyuk. Wajahnya telah menunduk sempurna.

"Hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya pada seseorang yang aku sendiri lupa siapa." Mulai Yesung dengan tatapan menerawang. "Seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan berhenti sampai dia benar-benar melihat lawannya menyesal dengan segenap hidupnya." Ia menghela napas, mencoba me-_recall_ kenangan yang tidak mau diingatnya—atau bahkan dia memang tidak ingat?—entahlah.

"Bahkan jika aku atau Zhoumi menghentikannya… itu tak akan berhasil." Dialihkannya pandangannya pada Eunhyuk yang kini terpaku. "Jadi, jangan harap kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan amukan sang pangeran iblis."

'_Ini bukan salahku, benar?'_

'_Itu kemauan Jungso hyung sendiri.'_

'_Tapi aku mengiyakannya. Lalu?'_ Pikirannya terus berdebat. Ia merasa bersalah tapi ia tahu ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya. Jika dia ikut campur maka secara tidak langsung ia mengiyakan tuduhan Kyuhyun bahwa dia ada dibalik semua ini. Tapi jika dia tidak melakukan apapun? Nasib Jungso akan—

'_Aish, memikirkannya saja aku sudah tak sanggup. _Ottokhe_?'_ Jerit batin Eunhyuk frustasi.

"Yak! _Gwenchana_?" Cemas Yesung.

'_Seharusnya aku membicarakan permintaan Jungso _hyung_ dengan orang lain. Meminta ide dari kepala yang berbeda akan lebih membantu, kan?'_

"Yak, Lee Eunhyuk. Kau deng—"

"_Hyung_ bertahu aku tempat mereka berada." Potong Eunhyuk cepat.

.

.

.

"Kau gila Hyukkie yah~" Gumam Yesung sambil memijat batang hidungnya. "Tapi aku bahkan lebih gila karena membawamu menuju tempat itu."

"Maaf _hyung_~"

"_Aniya_… tapi apa kau terlibat dengan masalah itu sampai kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Bukan. Hanya saja aku merasa ada hal yang bisa ku lakukan." Jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

"Maksudmu?"

Menghela napas, Eunhyuk sesekali melihat sosok _hyung_ yang berjalan beriringan dengannya. "Aku harus tunjukkan padanya kalau aku bisa melakukan sesuatu." Kedua alis Yesung bertaut, tanda ia ingin tahu alasan lebih lanjut.

"…Setelah perkataan bahwa dia membenciku karena dia _homophobic_, aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas perkataan itu. Dengan caraku." Jawabnya sambil menunjukkan cengiran. "Dan ini cara yang kurasa akan berhasil."

"Jadi tolong aku _hyung_. Agar aku tidak selalu mengingat perkataan _namja homopho_bic itu." _'Juga untuk mengatakan sebuah kebenaran, mungkin?'_ tambah Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Hm, terserah kau saja. Konsekuensi ada di tanganmu." Yesung mengacak rambut pirang Eunhyuk yang dibalas sang empunya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"_Kajja_! Kita harus cepat!" Diiringi suara derap langkah keduanya yang kini mulai meninggalkan area Sinkyung _corporation_.

.

.

.

"Sejauh inikah kau merencanakan semuanya Jungso?" Suara dingin Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menggentarkan sosok lima tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Rasa takut yang berusaha repres hingga ke alam bawah sadarnya kini kembali mengawang-awang di benaknya. Namun sebisa mungkin ia harus bersikap santai di hadapan namja evil itu.

"Bahkan kau tertangkap tepat setelah kau mengambil uang-uangku?" Ditatapnya Jungso yang sepertinya tak gentar dengan kedatangannya. "Aku sudah mengetahui kau mengalihkan uang Sinkyung untuk memenuhi biaya pengobatan ibumu. Dan aku tak keberatan dengan hal itu. Tetapi…untuk wanita jalang? _No, thanks_." Balasnya disertai sebuah seringaian.

Jungso hanya memandang datar. Ia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun mengetahui semuanya. Namun harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk minta maaf. Terlebih rasa kesal yang entah berasal dari mana tak terbendung di hatinya. "Sebelum kau terlalu banyak bicara. Jujur aku muak mendapat perintah dari anak ingusan sepertimu."

"Kau mungkin bisa saja memerintahkan orang-orang seperti Zhoumi dan Yesung yang akan menjadi binatang jinakmu. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku sama sekali tak berniat menurutimu. Bahkan aku membenci kenyataan kalau Siwon Hyungnim memilihmu sebagai penerusnya. Cih."

Kini seolah darah dalam tubuh Kyuhyun telah mendidih sempurna. Mengirim impuls untuk mengobarkan emosi yang sedari tadi ia tahan. "Kau memang mengharap untuk mati."

_BUAGH!_

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun segera mengarahkan pukulannya tepat ke arah wajah Jungso. Menjadikan sosok tersebut limbung dari posisi semula.

_DUAGH!_

Sekali lagi pukulan mendarat pada tubuh Jungso. Berlanjut hingga pukulan bertubi lainnya. "Aku merasa kecewa denganmu." Ucap Kyuhyun datar. "Dan aku mempercayaimu selama ini. Tapi kau…akan menyelesaikannya sekarang."

"Boss!" Teriak beberapa orang termasuk Zhoumi. Wajah mereka menampakkan ekspresi ketakutan. Bracelet hitam yang sedari tadi melingkar di pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun kini telah berpindah di telapak tangannya. Ini artinya Kyuhyun tidak main-main.

"Diam dan lihatlah." Seringai terpasang di wajah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Disisi lain suara derap langkah kaki memenuhi lorong sepi sebuah gedung tua. Tumbukkan langkahnya diantara deretan anak tangga menjadi peramai kesunyian disana.

"Hyukkie, tenanglah~" Suara terengah Yesung hanya mampu melewati telinga kanan dan menembus telinga kiri Eunyuk.

"Hyukkie… kumoh—"

_BRAKK_

Keduanya terdiam di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar itu. Kedua mata Eunhyuk terbelalak lebar. Di sana, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Kyuhyun yang menghajar tubuh Jungso. Sementara sang _hyung_ terlihat tak berdaya di lantai.

"Jungso…_h-hyung_…" Lirih Eunhyuk. Maniknya semakin membulat saat melihat _bracelet_ hitam yang kini melingkar erat di telapak tangan Kyuhyun. Serta tatapan membunuhnya.

'_Sekarang atau tidak selamnya.'_

"Hentikan!" Sebuah teriakan dari orang yang sangat familiar bagi Kyuhyun terdengar menembus gendang telinganya. Diiringi dengan sebuah dekapan erat di punggungnya.

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan wajah Eunhyuk yang menempel sempurna di punggungnya. Menggumamkan beberapa frasa inkoheren dari kedua bibirnya. "_Please_, Kyu jangan kotori tanganmu dengan membunuh lebih banyak orang lagi."

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia merasakan desiran aneh seperti ini. Dan kini saat ia merasakannya. Ia mencoba menolaknya. Terlebih penyebabnya adalah Lee Eunhyuk. Monyet kecil yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi memori otaknya.

"_What the hell_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Ia tidak akan menyerahkan harga dirinya di hadapan semua anak buahnya. "Siapa yang membawamu kesini?"

"Ah… _mian _boss. Dia terus memohon padaku, jadi aku tak punya pilihan lain." Jawab Yesung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dariku." Kyuhyun menggumam lirih. Hanya untuknya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Tidak akan. Tidak akan kulepas, jika kau hanya akan membunuhnya."

"Lepaskan."

Gelengan kepala Eunhyuk semakin menjadi. Dan pelukannya di pinggang Kyuhyun semakin erat. Ia seolah tak ingin melepaskan sosok sang boss. "_Jebal_…"

"Zhoumi… jauhkan dia dariku!" Perintah telak sang boss. Mau tak mau pemuda asal China itu menarik sosok pirang yang menempel erat di punggung Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah…"

"Boss… jangan!" Ronta Eunhyuk dari genggaman Zhoumi. Namun orang yang sedari tadi dipanggilnya masih tak bergeming. Langkah jenjangnya semakin mendekati Jungso yang masih tergeletak di lantai.

"Lepaskan aku _ge_…" Rengek Eunhyuk mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman Zhoumi.

Tidak ada waktu lagi. Jungso benar-benar berada di titik akhirnya. Dan seolah semua permohonan dan teriakan Eunhyuk hanya angin lalu. Tidak dapat menggetarkan sedikitpun tekad membunuh sang boss.

'_Apa yang harus ku lakukan?' _Batin Eunhyuk berkecamuk. _'Dia tidak akan mendengarkanku. Kecuali jika—'_

Dengan segenap tenaga ia melepaskan diri dari Zhoumi. Berdiri beberapa langkah di dekat Kyuhyun. Dengan segala keberanian dan tekadnya yang bulat, Eunhyuk mengungkapkan rahasia yang ingin ia pendam selamanya itu.

"Hentikan!" Teriak Eunhyuk. Namun tak ada reaksi dari Kyuhyun. "Kau mencari bocah kecil bodoh yang mencuri ciuman pertamamu, kan?"

"Akulah orangnya." Aku Eunhyuk. "AKULAH BOCAH PENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMA YANG SANGAT BERHARGA BAGI CHO KYUHYUN! BOCAH BODOH YANG BAHKAN SELALU TERSENYUM LAYAKNYA SEORANG IDIOT DAN MENGHANTUI KEHIDUPAN CHO KYUHYUN ADALAH AKU!"

Eunhyuk terengah. Namun ada sedikit perasaan lega dibalik setumpuk perasaan takut. "_Jeosonghamnida, hyungmin_. Akulah orang yang kau cari. Kau ingin membalasku kan?" Lirih Eunhyuk.

Mendadak suasana hening. Tidak ada satupun yang bersuara di sana. Terlebih mereka tengah terkejut dan memandang takjub pada Eunhyuk. Dalam pikiran mereka terlintas banyak hal yang memiliki satu inti.

'_Jadi orang itu Eunyuk?'_ Batin Jungso.

'_Kenapa dia bodoh sekali? Apa dia sadar kalau dia menggali kuburnya sendiri?'_ Yesung hanya bisa ber-_sweat drop_ dengan kelakuan Eunhyuk.

'_Ternyata dia,_ 'the precious but never be admitted' _yang selalu boss cari selama ini?'_ Zhoumi hanya dapat mengomentari dalam pikirannya. Keberanian Eunhyuk membuatnya yakin kalau kelak bossnya akan memindahkan hati pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Ck, kau…" Geram Kyuhyun yang sedikit tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Begitu ia berbalik dan melihat tatapan mata polos Eunhyuk. Realita seolah memukul telak dirinya. Kini dihadapannya berdiri replika sosok yang ia cari selama ini. Sosok yang selalu menghantui kehidupannya dengan rasa bersalah sekaligus hangat disaat yang bersamaan.

Dia adalah orang yang ia rindukan selama ini_. 'Ck. Itu hanya pemikiran bodoh. Aku tak mungkin merindukannya. Karena aku membencinya.'_

_BUAGH!_

"Kita pergi."

Perintah Kyuhyun pada seluruh orang yang ada disana. Ia hanya kesal pada Eunhyuk. Sosok yang mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini adalah sosok yang sama yang telah mengganggunya seumur hidup. Dan satu pukulan tidak akan membunuhnya, kan?

.

.

.

"Hah… sakit juga pukulannya. Mungkin besok wajahku akan memar." Gumam Eunhyuk yang kini terduduk disamping Jungso.

"Kau tau hyung… ini semua salahmu." Tuturnya lagi.

"Heh, siapa bilang. Coba kau tidak membuka mulut, bocah homo." Balas Jungso sakartis.

"Aish! Harusnya tadi aku membiarkan dia membunuhmu!" Kesal Eunhyuk pada akhirnya. "Dan harusnya semua hal tadi tersimpan menjadi _'rahasia abadi, Lee Eunhyuk'_" Lanjutnya dengan wajah tertekuk lucu. "Tapi gara-gara kau…"

"Yak! Jungso _hyung, gwenchana_?" Tanya Eunhyuk hawatir. Diguncangnya sedikit bahu Jungso yang sepertinya kini diambang batas kesadaran.

"_Gomapta_…" Lirih Jungso yang berhasil melahirkan sebuah cengiran di wajah manis Eunhyuk. "Setidaknya ia tidak memukulmu dengan _bracelet_nya. Itu tandanya dia mengampunimu." Desis Jungso pelan.

"Tapi kau tahu kan… di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis." Ucap Eunhyuk yang membuat Jungso mendengus geli. "Itu artinya… kau berhutang padaku." Cengiran polos tercetak diwajah Eunhyuk. Mengabaikan nyeri di ujung bibirnya yang mulai membiru.

"Heh…akan kuingat kalau kau pernah menjadi pahlawan untukku." Dengan itu Eunhyuk dapat melihat sebuah senyum lembut di wajah Jungso. Senyum yang lama ia harapkan. Senyum seorang yang mulai terbuka dan menerimanya.

Satu lagi hati yang mencair karena cahaya yang memancar sempurna dari kedua bola mata _almond shape_ milik Eunhyuk. Satu lagi orang yang akan mengenang sosok polos yang selalu memberikan pancaran energy positif bagi sekitarnya. Dan itu sebuah awal yang indah bukan?

.

.

.

TBC (To Be Continued)

Hello! Reader~ Bogoshippo *Peluk cium* #Dibogem reader.

Hehehe, sudah berapa lama saya menghilang? Sudah berapa lama saya telantarkan FF?

Oh, mianhamnida… Kira tidak akan beralasan macam-macam. Tapi yang jelas, Kira sedang malas ngetik FF dan juga gak ada waktu luang.

Kali ini akan berusaha lanjut walau bakal TAKE A LONG TIME *miang lagi

Okeee mari kita balas ripiu sejenak… rasanya kangen dengan para reader yang sudah menghantui dan meneror saya… makasih banyak ne .

**Dew'yello :** Hehehe gwenchana… setidaknya sudah ripiu… sekarang udah update walau butuh waktu yang sangat lama… mian ne?

**Arit291 : **Eonnieeeee . Hehehe Kira udah SMS eon kalo bakal lanjut kan? Nah, ini waktu yang Kira usahain tercepat. Heemmm kecepetan? Kira pikir ini udah lambat loh . Sekarang udah terjawab pertanyaan eon?

**Evil Thieves : **Eh? Mian buat apa? Wah padahal Kira mau ucapin makasih atas dukungannya pada FF ini…

**Chwyn : **Eonnie jangan nangis… Kira juga gak tega Hyuk eomma nangis loooh… tapi sekarang udah gak lagi kan? Cup cup cup… sebagai permintaan maaf, Kira update chapter 13 oke?

**Jo KyuZha : **Kyaaaaaa gomawo udah mau meninggalkan jejak di FF ini. Jinja? Kira sebenarnta suka sama HaeHyuk… tapi Kyuhyuk juga masuk nominasi yang ada dalam kamus Kira.

**AnchoviHyuk :** Huwaaaaaaaa T.T Mianhae… padahal udah dipuji update cepet eh sekarang malah udah ganti tahun baru update… hehehe ini udah mulai nulis lagi tapi dengan agak gak yakin.

**Cosmojewel : **Huwaaa iya masa lalu Hyuk belum tergambar disini, tunggu di chap-chap depan maybe… ah iya ini udah hiatus lama banget yah… jadi updatenya juga lama sekalian… hoho… mian…

**Augesteca :** Mau diapain hyuknya? Ituuuu dipukul sama si Kyu… tega kan yah bang epil… hehehe makasih udah ripiu…

**Dina Fujoshi : **Huwa saeng…. Masi menunggukah? Ah mian mian mian… update dengan waktu selama ini juga bukan mau Kira Cuma… hehehe gimana lagi… okeh ini ada adegan yang sebenarnya Kira suka… Hyukkie bag hug Kyunnie… yey

**Enno KimLee : **Heem Hyuk yang nyuri ciuman pertama Kyu dan Kyu marah tapi seneng juga kayaknya… ahahaha udah update…

**Fei : **Omoooo jangan gila chingu… ini udah update looh walau lamanya gak ketulungan. Gimana menurut chingu chap ini, aneh yah?

**Kyunieah : **Dag dig dug taraaaaaaaaaaa :P Update loh… apa masih menunggu? Pasti udah bosan yah nunggu berbulan-bulan? Mian… semoga ini tidak jelek-jelek amat…

**Ciezie Zordick : **Oh my eonnie… Thanks udah menunggu Kira dengan sepenuh hati… ini Kira kembali dengan update an yang telat banget…

**EviLisa2101 : **Ooooh makasih udah nunggu. Ne, bakal diusahakan lanjut walau memakan waktu lama… hohoho silahkan cari Hae… dia sedang Kira hukum… sippi sippi

**Hanchul Shipper : **Huweeeeeee gak bisa apdet kilat… adanya apdet lelet… apa yang kyu lakukan? Lihat di atas… dia makin tega kan yah? *dijitak Kyu

**Fishy Monkey : **Oh my… makasih… padahal Kira termasuk autor yang malas dan kadang juga gak dapat ide bagus… suka molor updatenya dan jugaaaa gak bisa nulis dengan baik… makasih udah dukung FF ini.

**Hyukkie Ku :** Ini udah di lanjut chinguuuuuu… bagaimana? Apa ini sudah bisa sebagai ucapan maaf karena lemooot update?

**Kyuhyuk 07 (2x) : **Ini sudah update dan lebih dari sebulan saya baru bisa memenuhi chapter FF ini.. oh mian banget yah…

Dan ini… saya akan bersemangat update kalo memang gak ada halangan~

**J. clou : **Makasih udah mau baca karya Kira yang terinspirasi dari komik yang keren ini… hohoho udah update dan memakan waktu yang sangaaat lama. Mian..

**Saruikun : ** Ah ini baru bisa di update sekarang… padahal sudah banyak yang nunggu tapi Kira emang dasarnya males… jadi mian banget ne…

**Lonely Kim (4x) :** Ah iya Hyukkie emang monyet kecil yang lucu imut dan menyenangkan

Kyu mah emang lemot banget kalo menyangkut hati dan perasaan…

Oooh iya, sekarang Kira baru update… sangat lama kan? Tentu saja Kira minta maaf… urusan Kira memang rumit *ngeles

**Guest "1" : **Ohh iya udah sangat lama tidak update dan tidak ada kabar dari FF ini ne? itu karena Kira lagi gak ada mood yang baik dalam melanjutkannya. Dan karena sekarang udah lanjut semoga senang~

**Boo Young (11x) : **Wow Chingu… SELAMAT! Chingu jadi reviewer terbanyak disini… hehehe

Ah iya Hyukkie sepertinya akan menaruh hati pada Kyu… atau mungkin sebaliknya?

Dan ini sudah lanjut. Seperti apa dan bagaimana Jungso…

Makasih atas semua ripiunyaaaaaaa .

**Potterfans2010 : **sabar Chingu… emmm aku belum tahu dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada Mingie chingu… tapi mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu akan terjawab… hahahaha

**Guest "2" : **Ooooh bukannya kenapa-kenapa… tapi emang lagi nyari folder mentahnya… dan Kira lagi emmmmm not in mood akhir-akhir ini… jadi baru bisa update sekarang? Masalah Kira update FF EXO itu karena udah lama tinggal post doank kok… mian bikin nunggu…

**Kyuhyuk28 :** Makasih udah suka FF ini… dan ini dia "Taraaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Lanjutan FF yang udah ditunggu berabad-abad jadi juga… feuh… mian kalo lama banget… hubungan mereka belum berkembang masih proses…

**Lyndaariezz : **Gwenchana chingu… gak masalah kok asal udah ripiu Kira bahagia… dan maaf baru update sekarang… telat banget kan yah?

**HaeHyuk : **Ahahaha kalo lagi ada ide Haehyuk bakal saya update… dan ini FF Kyuhyuk chinguuu… makasih atas ripiunya~

Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaaaaaaaaa~ *usap ingus

Huwaaaaa… Reader silahkan marah sama Kira… karena udah nelantarin FF ini sampai satu tahun… yah Kira baru menyadari kalau ternyata FF ini terakhir Kira bikin 30-07-12 dan sebagai gantinya Kira rela reader marah dan neror Kira…

Ospek Kira lancar dan bahkan sekarang Kira udah mau semester 3… omonaaaaa Mianhae…

Semoga Chap ini tidak buruk-buruk amat… dan minimal masih bisa dibaca…

With so much love and sorry

Akira Yuuki


	15. Chapter 14

Title : Totally Captivated (Super Junior's Version)

Disclaimer : Totally Captivated© Yoo Ha Jin

Rating : T (Aman)

Warning : Typos and so boring.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 14

.

.

.

"Boss!"

"Boss, tunggu!"

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan pada Jungso _hyung_?"

"Boss!"

Tidak dihiraukan sama sekali suara-suara yang bersahutan di sekitarnya. Pikirannya kini terpaku pada kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Kejadian yang masih hangat dalam ingatannya. "Biarkan dia. Urusi seperlunya."

Dengan itu Kyuhyun segera menuju mobil yang tersedia untuknya. Tak memperdulikan sekitarnya. Bahkan ia terkesan tidak berada di tempat itu. Angannya melayang meninggalkan raga Kyuhyun.

_DUKK_

Semua mata memandang takjub ke arah sang boss yang kini memegang kepalanya. Yang baru saja terjadi adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun dengan sangat tidak elit terbentur pintu mobil karena tidak konsentrasi.

'_Wow… sebesar itu kah efek pengakuan, Hyukkie?'_ Batin Zhoumi. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani berkomentar. Hanya beberapa menatap sang boss dengan pandangan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru terjadi.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan berlangsung hening. Zhoumi masih fokus dengan jalanan padat yang ada di hadapannya. Di sebelahnya terlihat Yesung yang menyipitkan matanya untuk dapat melihat jelas layar handphone nya.

Di jok belakang. Sosok Kyuhyun masih bergeming dengan rentetan pemikiran dan asumsi yang bermain-main dengan otaknya. Ia memang telah mengantisipasi hal ini. Namun tetap saja, kenyataan selalu berhasil mengejutkannya. Meruntuhkan dinding persiapannya menjadi tanpa arti.

'_Aku tahu, dia terlihat sangat mirip denga _that _Hyukjae_ boy'

'_Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka itu benar-benar dia… aish… _jinja_! Kenapa denganku?'_

Larut dalam pemikirannya, Kyuhyun tak menyadari pandangan aneh yang di arahkan oleh kedua pegawai yang notebene adalah hyungnya dari arah bangku depan.

"Ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiranku." Ucap Kyuhyun _out of the blue_. Ia tak sengaja mengutarakan apa yang seharusnya berdiam dalam benaknya.

'_Hah?'_ Pikir kedua orang yang kini melirik sekilas sang boss yang terlihat _out of character_ itu.

"Kurasa dia melupakan _'hal itu'_, itu pasti." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi yang sama sekali tidak dapat ditangkap maknanya oleh dua orang yang kini hanya mengedikkan bahu itu.

'_Benarkah dia melupakan kenangan itu?'_

'_Atau memang ada suatu hal yang membuatnya lupa?'_

'_Sebegitu menyakitkannya?'_

Berbagai pertanyaan terus berseliweran dalam benak Kyuhyun. Seolah sebuah deretan soal-soal ujian yang menodong sebuah jawaban. Jawaban yang tepat. Namun, tanpa disadarinya, sebuah senyum pahit meretas dari bibirnya. Hanya segaris, yang nyaris tak terlihat.

Semua karena masa lalu itu kembali muncul dari sudut ingatannya. Membanjiri kotak memorinya dengan kenangan yang seharusnya dilupakan namun tak dapat dihapuskan.

Kenangan bersama dengan Lee Hyukjae—atau sekarang bisa disebut kenangan dengan si monyet kecil Eunhyuk?

**FLASH BACK**

_BUAGH!_

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Aduh! Bagaimana ini? Jika dibiarkan dia bisa mati."

"Cepat lapor ke ruang guru."

"Ta-tapi aku takut dia akan memukulku ju-juga."

Sahut menyahut suara anak-anak di lorong ruang guru tersebut. Teriakan dan gumaman iba terus saja mereka rapalkan saat melihat kejadian yang ada di hadapan mereka. Pasalnya, _'public school'_ ini tidak akan ada yang berani berbuat macam-macam.

Sebagian besar dari penghuni _Chunhyang public school_ adalah anak-anak terlantar atau anak yang berasal dari keluarga dengan perekonomian rendah. Maka, kebanyakan dari mereka sadar diri untuk tidak membuat ulah atau mereka akan mempermalukan keluarga masing-masing.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, heh? Kalian lupa saat ini jam sekolah?" Sosok berusia paruh baya keluar dari salah satu pintu berlabel _'ruang guru'_. Ditatapnya satu per satu siswa yang berdiri takut di pinggir lorong. Sebelum matanya jatuh pada dua orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang.

"Kalian kembali ke kelas. Biar aku yang mengurus bocah-bocah nakal ini." Satu demi satu siswa yang tadinya berkumpul di sana mulai meninggalkan tempat dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Kini hening telah menusuk wilayah lorong itu. Tak ada satupun suara yang terdengar. Sesekali keheningan itu diwarnai dengan rintihan sakit dari seseorang anak yang kini menyandari di dinding. Sementara dua orang yang lain hanya membisu. Bungkam tanpa ada kata yang keluar.

"Kau. Ikut aku ke ruang guru." Ucapnya menatap tajam pada sosok yang kini masih terdiam—atau bisa disebut Cho Kyuhyun. "Sementara kau. Pergi ke UKS. Obati luka-lukamu."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada sosok guru paruh baya dihadapannya. Sementara sang objek cenderung meliatnya dengan pancangan merendahkan. Tapi apa pedulinya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Ck, sudah kuduga anak sepertimu cepat atau lambat pasti akan melakukan hal-hal buruk." Mulai lelaki tua itu dengan memberikan tatapan sinis. "Harusnya kepala sekolah mendengarkanku untuk tidak menerima anak berandal sepertimu. Bocah dari panti asuhan, mana ada yang baik?"

Kyuhyun masih bungkam, namun kini ekspresinya berubah menjadi malas. Walau memang ia masih dikategorikan sebagai anak-anak, bukan berarti ia tak memiliki harga diri. Dan ia muak setiap mendengar orang-orang meruntuhkan harga dirinya hanya karena status sosial.

"Hey… kenapa kau memukul bocah itu? Kau ingin dia mati?" Ucap guru itu. Namun tetap tak ada tanggapan.

"Yak! Apa kau tuli? Kenapa kau memukulnya, hm?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara rendah. Matanya seolah berkilat marah.

_PLAKK!_

"Beraninya kau!" Teriakan murka dapat terdengar hingga ke sudut ruangan. Kyuhyun terjengkang ke belakang. Namun ia berhasil mengembalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Kau pikir semua yang kau pakai dan kau makan berasal dari mana, hm?" Bentaknya dengan emosi memuncak. "Itu semua dari pajak Negara. Kau tahu apa artinya? Aku juga membayar pajak untuk menghidupi berandal sepertimu."

"Dasar pecundang tak tahu terima kasih! Kau harusnya berusaha keras untuk bisa membalas kebaikan orang-orang disekitarmu. Kau tak sadar telah berhutang budi?" Kembali kemaran itu meledak. Kyuhyun semakin mengeram marah. Ia sudah merasa cukup dengan semua cacian yang merendahkan orang-orang sepertinya.

"Kau mau ini?" Tantang Kyuhyun. Dilepaskannya sweater coklat yang ia pakai. "Ambil! Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan dari orang-orang seperti kalian." Lanjutnya meninggalkan ruang guru, setelah sebelumnya melemparkan sweater itu tepat dihadapan sang lelaki paruh baya.

.

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

Semakin lama pembicaraan ini semakin memuakkan. Semua gara-gara Lee Hyukjae. Jika bukan karena dia aku tak akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Memukulinya hingga tak dapat berdiri lagi. Oh, tunggu, di mana anak itu?

Aku bukan marah, aku hanya merasa malu saat semua orang menyebut kami sebagai _'GAY'_. Aku muak dengan sebutan itu, seolah semua orang memandang jijik pada status itu. Dan sekarang? Lihat, aku mencarinya. Mencari sosok Lee Hyukjae yang mencuri ciuman pertamaku.

"Kyu-_ah_! Kenapa kau keluar tanpa _sweater_? Di luar sedang hujan salju dan sangat dingin!" Teriaknya begitu mendapati diriku keluar dari ruang guru.

Kutatap sekilas wajahnya yang kini dipenuhi bercak darah dan lebam kebiruan. Bukannya tadi ia disuruh ke UKS? Lalu kenapa luka-lukanya masih belum diobati?

"A-aku tak pergi ke UKS, a-aku menunggumu di sini." Ucapnya terbata seolah mampu membaca pertanyaan yang ada di benakku. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan diriku. Ada rasa kesal dan hawatir yang saling tumpang tindih. "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf karena kejadian itu kau jadi seperti ini."

_TESS!_

Kulihat air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia menangis. Ck, apa dia hanya akan diam dan menangis saat ia merasa kesakitan?

"Ck, cengeng."

"Terserah Kyu-_ah_ mau bilang apa, tapi aku tak tega melihatmu kedinginan. Walau Kyu-_ah_ membenciku dan bahkan ingin menghajarku, aku tidak membencimu. Aku hanya takut padamu."

Ia menjelaskan panjang lebar. Aku muak jika Hyukjae kasihan padaku. Aku tak mau dikasihani. Cukup dengan kau berlaku biasa dan marah padaku. Atau minimal kau memukulku?

Tak kuhiraukan dirinya yang memanggil namaku. Ku langkahkan kakiku secepat yang kubisa. Aku tak mungkin berada disini. Di tempat yang sama sekali tak mengharapkan keberadaan orang-orang sepertiku.

"Hey Kyu-_ah_! Tunggu dulu. Aku minta maaf… ini semua salahku, Kyu-_ah_!" Teriakannya benar-benar membuatku hilang kendali. Kudorong tubuhnya agar tak lagi mendekatiku.

"Berhenti menggangguku!" Ujarku, namun seolah tak mendengar ia malah menatapku dengan tatapan _'itu'_. Tatapan yang membuatku merasa kesal—dan tenang. Kedua bola matanya menatap polos ke arahku seolah meyakinkan bahwa ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Atau kau ingin aku menghajarmu lagi?" Bentakku. Namun setelahnya aku hanya bisa bungkam. Menatap nanar pada tanganku yang kini berada dalam telangkupan telapak kecilnya.

"Jangan pergi…" Lirihnya. Aku hanya bisa diam tak bergerak.

"Lihatlah, tanganmu terasa sangat dingin." Ucapnya dengan mata berkaca. Dieratkannya dekapan pegangannya pada tanganku. Entah mengapa rasa hangat itu tetap juga menyelusup di hatiku.

Aku mencoba menepis tangannya. Perasaan yang baru saja kualami mungkin hanya efek dari rasa sepi yang selalu dilami anak-anak panti sepertiku.

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi!" Kembali tangan itu mencekalku. "Ibuku selalu bilang, agar aku bisa berguna untuk orang lain. Walau kini ia sudah tiada tapi… aku masih memegang kata-kata itu…"

_PANG!_

Rasa sakit seolah menumbuk hatiku. Anak ini—anak yang selalu kulukai adalah orang yang sama sepertiku. Hidup kesepian dan mengharap sebuah ketulusan. Bukan belas kasihan yang menghasilkan cemoohan.

"Lepaskan!" Ku tembus dinginnya hujan salju. Tak peduli dengan suhu yang menurun aku harus tetap berlari. Atau selamanya berada disini. Ditempat terkutuk ini.

"Kau akan kembali, bukan?"

"Hey, Kyu-_ah_! Jangan pergi… ini terlalu dingin untukmu berjalan dengan kaki telanjang dan tanpa _sweater_! Kyu-_ah_!" Tak kupedulikan teriakannya. Ingin aku berhenti dan berbalik tapi aku tak ingin kembali—egoku terlalu kuat untukku kembali.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menunggumu disini!"

"Akan ku tunggu kau sampai kapapun! Karena itulah kau harus kembali!"

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau kembali! Kau mengerti, Kyu!"

Suara itu semakin terdengar lirih dan jauh dari pendengaranku. Kusadari langkahku semakin pelan, dan mataku memburam. Tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatap aneh atau iba padaku. Hanya kalimat _'aku akan menunggumu sampai kau kembali'_ itu yang terus berputar di otakku. Membawa serta air mata yang bertahun-tahun kutahan.

'_Kau tak pernah menangis?'_

'_Dia anak yang kuat. Bahkan saat orang tuanya tiada dia tidak menangis.'_

'_Dia bandel sekali. Harusnya dia bersikap seperti layaknya anak seusianya.'_

Kata-kata yang pernah kudengar dari orang-orang disekitarku. Mereka menganggapku anak yang kuat dan tangguh. Namun sebenarnya aku hanya anak kecil yang lemah yang berusaha menutupi kelemahannya.

Dan sekarang, hanya karena ucapan dari seorang anak bernama Lee Hyukjae, aku menangis—untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa tahun.

.

.

.

Takdir membawaku bertemu dengan seseorang yang tak kuharap ada dalam hidupku. Choi Siwon. Lelaki yang kaya dan memiliki segalanya. Bahkan saat ini dia memilikiku sebagai salah satu dari segala yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Banyak hal yang berubah termasuk diriku.

Yah, kini Cho Kyuhyun bukan lagi seorang anak jalanan yang terlantar. Bukan seorang berandal yang mengais uang dengan cara apapun untuk makan. Tetapi kini telah hidup Cho Kyuhyun yang memiliki apapun di dunia ini.

Pendidikan, makanan, pakaian, pekerjaan, mobil, uang, bahkan orang-orang yang menghormatinya. Itulah Cho Kyuhyun.

Tapi seperti apapun diriku sekarang, tetap di sudut hatiku masih menyimpan kenangan yang hampir selalu menghantuiku.

'_Aku akan menunggumu di sini sampai kau kembali!'_

Hanya dengan kalimat itu, membuat Cho Kyuhyun berdiri di depan gerbang _Chunhyang public school_ setiap tahunnya. Namun apa yang ia dapat? Sekolah itu tetap sama—tanpa ada dirinya.

Konyol.

Tapi apa boleh buat. Walau hanya sebuah mimpi kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut Hyukjae berhasil terukir sempurna di memori ingatanku. Membuatku ingin sekali membuktikan bahwa itu bukan sebuah mimpi. Melainkan sebuah kenyataan yang indah. Kenyataan bahwa masih ada yang mengharapkanku di bumi ini.

Dan hal bodoh yang bahkan tak berubah dari diriku. Setiap saat aku akan mengingat delusi terindah dalam hidupku. Delusi yang mengatakan bahwa aku tak sendiri di dunia ini. Karena ada Hyukjae yang menungguku.

**END FLASHBACK**

Heh, mengingat hal itu membuatku benar-benar geli. Hanya karena alasan kecil aku berusaha mencarinya. Menunggunya dan berharap menemukannya.

Aku hanya ingin memastikan _'Apa dia masih mengingat peristiwa itu? Apa dia mengingat janji itu?'_

Sampai saat ini pun, masih belum ada jawaban yang jelas atas pertanyaan itu. Jika memang suatu saat aku bertemu dengannya. Jika memang kita perjalanan kita akan disimpangkan lagi. Sekali lagi kesempatan betemu dengannya. Aku akan menanyakan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

Jawaban yang kutakutkan hanya akan berakhir sebagai _'Sweet delusion'._

Dan kini, saat aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Keadaan tak memungkinkan aku menanyakan—pertanyaan yang bersarang bertahun-tahun dengan jawaban kosong—itu padanya.

Karena sepertinya kejadian itu hanya sebuah delusi yang hanya aku yang mengingatnya. Tapi setidaknya aku lega, aku dapat melihatnya lagi. Takdir benar-benar mempertemukan kami di jalan yang sama. Dengan cerita yang berbeda. Tanpa kenangan dan tanpa harapan.

**END KYUHYUN POV**

Suara ketukan langkah kaki yang bertumbuk dengan lantai dapat terdengar di ruangan yang berubah sepi tersebut. Dapat diketahui sang empunya kaki tengah berjalan tergesa. Hingga terdengar suara gagang pintu yang terbuka pelan. Dan sebuah kepala pirang yang menyembul di baliknya.

"Ah… kau rupanaya Hyukkie. Ada apa?" Tanya Zhoumi memecah kecanggungan yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Eunhyuk tak menghiraukan ucapan Zhoumi. Ia masih tetap berdiri di balik pintu dengan kepala yang celingukan seolah sedang mencari seseuatu—atau mungkin seseorang.

"Hey… mengapa kau hanya berdiri di sana?" Kini Yesung angkat bicara. Tidak biasanya Eunhyuk terlihat sangat waspada dan seolah mengantisipasi apapun yang mungkin terjadi di sana.

Sementara beberapa pasang mata karyawan yang lain juga memandang tingkah aneh namja blonde tersebut. "Apa boss sudah datang?" Bukannya memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya, Eunhyuk melemparkan pertanyaan lain pada penghuni Sinkyung.

"Kurasa belum. _Waeyo_?"

"Fiuh~ Syukurlah… aku tidak bertemu dengan the evil boss itu." Gumam Eunhyuk lega. "Bukan apa-apa hyung. Aku hanya akan pulang lebih awal hari ini." Jawab Eunhyuk pada akhirnya, tak lupa disertai sebuah cengiran yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Apa kau masih ada ujian? Atau tes yang lain?" Sahut Yesung masih dengan posisi duduknya.

"Aniya… aku hany—"

"Dimana kalian semua?" Sebuah teriakan dari arah luar membuat Eunhyuk terdiam seketika. Seolah mimpi buruk kini telah menghampirinya. Suara the evil boss. Makhluk paling mengerikan di jagad raya.

Dengan langkah mengendap Eunhyuk berusaha bersembunyi di balik pintu. Namun itu merupakan kesalah fatal karena—

_BRAKK!_

"Ugh!" Namja blonde itu berusaha meminimilisir erangan kesakitan yang mungkin akan lolos dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun memang kuat, bahkan saat membuka pintu pun efeknya bagaikan pukulan bertubi di tubuh Eunhyuk.

Yesung dan Zhoumi hanya bisa menatap _horror _pada tubuh Eunhyuk yang kini terjepit di balik pintu. Namun isyarat dari monyet kecil itu menyuruh keduanya untuk bungkam. Seolah sosok pirang itu tak ada di sana.

"Apa dia sudah datang?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi.

"Maksud boss, Eunhyuk?" Zhoumi menimpali ragu. Pasalnya kata _'dia'_ bisa berarti siapa saja bukan? Karena dia adalah kata ganti yang ambigu untuk menyebutkan seseorang yang dimaksud.

"Jadi dia belum datang?" Tak ada jawaban yang jelas dari Kyuhyun. Entah karena alasan apa sampai sang boss tak ingin menyebut nama monyet kecil kesayangannya—walau belum diakuinya.

"D-dia datang boss. Hanya saja, dia masih keluar membeli rokok. Iya membeli rokok. Mungkin?" Jawab Yesung asal, ia menatap Eunhyuk meminta persetujuan yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan kosong dari pemuda ber_gummy smile_ itu.

"Katakan padaku jika dia datang." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun beranjak keluar dari ruang tersebut. Namun sebuah sosok pirang mengunci pandangannya. Membuat namja tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kukira kau pergi membeli rokok. Lalu kenapa kau ada di sana?" Kyuhyun menatap sangsi pada sosok yang kini balas menatapnya dengan kegugupan yang menguar bebas dari setiap gerakannya.

'_Ah… orang ini… kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakanku? Dan sekarang menatapku dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Aish…'_

"Kau tuli?"

"Aaaah… a-aku hanya ingin membersihkan bagian ini dulu sebelum membeli rokok. Iya. Begitu maksudku." Jawabnya gugup.

"Ck, gara-gara kau—aku harus bersusah payah mencari pencuri ciuman pertamaku." Ucap Kyuhyun out of the blue. "Dan itu membuatku berada dalam mimpi buruk selama hampir sepuluh tahun ini."

Kembali tatapan mematikan di arahkan pada sosok namja blonde yang ada di hadapannya. Mengamati ekspresi bingung, takut dan bersalah yang berkecamuk di dalam benaknya. Eunhyuk memang orang yang tidak terlalu pandai berbohong dengan perasaannya. Hal itu terbukti dari setiap ekspresi yang jelas menggambarkan perasaannya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menebus semua itu. Lee Eunhyuk?"

"Apapun, asal aku bisa menebus kesalahanku padamu, boss." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan menundukkan kepala. _'Aku tahu ini akan terjadi.'_

"Apa pun katamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan. Seringaian terpasang di wajah tampannya.

"_N-nde_…"

'Tuhan… selamatkan aku dari keganasan monster berwajah rupawan di hadapanku ini.' Mohon Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Baik. Besok. Depan halte. Jam 8 tepat." Kyuhyun mengayunkan langkahnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Saat bayangan punggungnya belum sepenuhnya hilang ia kembali membubuhi sebuah ancaman manis dalam kalimatnya.

"Jika kau telat. Maka kau akan tamat." Dengan itu, suasana ruangan yang dingin dan membeku kembali mendapat kehangatan sinar mentari. Kyuhyun memang mampu membuat siapapun bungkam hanya dengan merasakan aura membunuhnya.

'_Ini adalah akhir dari takdirku. Oh, tidak. Dia akan membalas dendam atas perbuatan yang tak kusengaja? _Andweeeeeeee!'

Teriakan miris itu hanya mampu menggema di otak Eunhyuk. Namun Yesung dan Zhoumi dapat merasakan nasib buruk yang akan menimpa rekan kecilnya itu. Terlihat dari senyuman iba yang mereka tunjukkan.

"_You must survive. Fighting!_" Ucap Zhoumi dengan nada penuh dukungan moril. Sementara Yesung hanya menepuk pundaknya pelan seraya menggumamkan _'Kau pasti bisa'_.

.

.

.

_If our paths were cross again…_

_If I were to see him again…_

_Will I be able to hold him? Questioning him? Or just let him slip out again?_

Berulang kali mata berbentuk almond itu memandang jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dia sudah hampir 10 menit menunggu di depan halte dekat taman yang lokasinya paling mudah di jamah dari Sinkyung.

Salahkan kebodohan dan ketakutannya yang membuatnya lupa untuk menanyakan halte mana yang dimaksud oleh sang boss. Dan disinilah dia, memandang keramaian yang ada di hadapannya. Menatap satu per satu orang-orang yang hilir mudik dan menatapnya aneh.

"Apa dia berencana mempermalukanku di depan publik?" Pikirnya _horror_. "Seperti inikah balas dendam seorang Cho Kyuhyun?"

Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja, ia dapat merasakan aura dingin yang menakutkan. Bulu kuduknya pun berdiri tanpa keinginannya. Dan ia percaya mimpi buruk akan segera menghampiri.

Dengan sedikit ide yang tiba-tiba memasuki otaknya Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati kerumunan. Sedikit yang ia harapkan dari perbuatannya agar Kyuhyun tidak membunuhnya di depan banyak orang.

'_Benar, jika banyak yang melihat ia tak akan membunuhku. Juga akan lebih mudah bagiku meminta pertolongan. Hehehe.'_

.

.

.

"Hai… kau sendiri?" Tiba-tiba segerombol siswi berbaju SMA menghampirinya. Memandangnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Ah, ne. Aku menunggu seseorang." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Kyaaaaa. Kau imut dan manis. Apa kau seorang artis? Kau mirip dengan personil _boyband_." Tambah salah satu temannya yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan menasaran.

"Aniya… aku hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa."

"Woah… benarkah?" Mereka semakin antusias melemparkan pertanyaan pada Eunhyuk yang hanya mampu tersenyum simpul.

"Tentu. Aku hanya penduduk biasa kok." Jawabnya lagi dengan _gummy smile_ yang membuat remaja-remaja itu seolah terebang ke awan. Jangan salahkan senyumannya yang memang manis itu kare—.

_Drrrt drrrt… drrt drrrt…_

'_Boss Calling'_

Dengan segera di tekannya tombol _answer _yang tertera di layar handphonenya. Sebelumnya ia sempat meminta sedikit privasi dari para gadis-gadis tersebut—yang hampir menolak untuk pergi.

"_Yeoboseyo?_"

"Ck. Sekarang kau sudah tertarik dengan gadis-gadis Lee Eunhyuk?" Belum sempat ia merangkai kata, diseberang sambungan sudah dapat terdengar nada sinis Kyuhyun. Dan itu membuatnya kesal dengan perlakuan bossnya yang kelewat menyebalkan.

"Terserah boss saja. Aku sedang malas berdebat." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan mengerucutkan bibir kissablenya.

"Hm. Setelah puas _flirting_, kau melupakan bahwa aku bossmu? Dan tujuan utamamu kemari?" Lagi, suara Kyuhyun terdengar makin sinis. Eunhyuk yakin mood sang evil kini sedang tidak baik.

"Tunggu! Dari mana boss tahu? Memangnya sekarang boss ada di mana?" Tanya Eunhyuk menyadari bahwa tidak mungkin Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dia bersama beberapa gadis jika orang tersebut tidak ada disekitarnya.

Celingak-celinguk. Eunhyuk mencari sosok tinggi Kyuhyun yang biasanya akan mudah terlihat bahkan ditengah kerumunan. "Aku ada di depanmu."

_DEG_

Entah mengapa, untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya Eunhyuk merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Matanya tak dapat beralih dari sosok yang kini berdiri beberapa meter dihadapannya. Seolah ada mantra yang mengikat keduanya untuk berdiam—menikmati kesunyian yang menenangkan.

Tak ada yang beranjak. Keduanya sama-sama terpaku dalam kabut yang menutupi pikiran masing-masing. Seolah semuanya terasa beku dan buram. Hanya ada dirinya dan sosok dihadapannya. Dan waktu berhenti berputar untuk sesaat.

"Kyu—kyu…"

.

.

.

TBC

Kyaaaaa mianhae ne… Ini sudah panjang kan yah? Panjang kan? Iya kan?

Hehehe… ini Kira updatenya udah gak terlalu lama kok… udah agak cepet… setidaknya tidak sampai berbulan-bulan. Hanya berhari-hari.

Nah, dukungan dari Reader-deul benar-benar membuat saya bersemangat untuk update. Walau saya akui chap ini paling jelek, paling bertele-tele dan juga paling gak masuk akal atau gak nyambung tapi Kira akan berusaha terus update…

Terimakasih banyak untuk

**QyuDevi78 : **Iya Chingu… mian ternyata endnya bakalan lama banget… bosenin yah? Hehehe jeongmal cheosonghamnida

**J. clou : **Nee… makasih chingu… udah update as soon as I can. Hahaha, jinja? Berarti udah tau gimana cerita TC donk? Kira juga suka sama komiknya loooh sayangnya udah gak ada komik se wow TC… kekeke… makasih udah mau menunggu dan udah bersedia lanjutin baca FF abal dan alay ini… mian kalo makin jelek ne…

Ah ini udah panjaaaang kan yah? Hehehe chap depan diusahakan

**Lee Hyuk Nara : **Neh neh neh… udah lanjut ini chingu… wah gak ngerti alur ceritanya atau emang cerita saya yang terlalu gak bisa dipahami ne? hahaha jeongmal mianhae… Kira gak pernah edit ulang.

**Lyndaariezz : **Hyukkie emang hebaaaaaaat menghentikannya dengan cara yang unik… masak ngaku sebagai pencuri ciuman pertama demi menyelamatkan Jungsoo. Wowowo… ini udah dipanjangin kan chingu? Habis Kira bikinnya sesuai dengan jatah per chapter di Komiknya… hehehe

**Kaguya738 : **Saking lamanya yah chingu… sampai yang nunggu lumutan dan FFnya karatan hehehe… wah… mian kalo bikin lupa alurnya… wkwkwk… diusahakan tidak hiatus lama-lama kecuali banyak tugas doank… mumpung free ini Kira update dengan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya…

**Bluerissing : **Annyeong Chingu… nama FB Kira yah Akira Yuuki (di profil ada kok) hahaha. Ah, itu yah Kira juga SENAAAAAAAAAANg banget bisa update FF ini. Jujur Kira udah lama pengen update tapi selalu sibuk (alas an) hehe. Ini udah update lagi dan reaksi kyu? Emmm semoga seperti harapannya deh ;)

**Kimfida61 : **Udah gak lama kan chingu? (lama banget ini) ahihihihi minimal gak sampek sebulan udah update… ne akan diusahakan update yang tidak terlalu lama… itu tuh si Kyu malah ngajakin Hyukkie keluar entah buat apa…

**JewELFishy-anchovish : **Ne… nado kamshamnida chinguuu… wooooohoooo Kira juga pundung di pojokan nih gara-gara nelantarin FF ini… bahkan kena demo dari para reader hehehe… tapi habis ini akan diusahakan biar gak terlantar lagi.

**Kropi : **Wah… gak bakal Kira jelasin dulu chingu ntar biar ditebak-tebak sama reader! (Autor sok misterius) hahaha seiring berjalannya waktu pasti akan muncul seperti apa kisah KyuHyuk hohoho… entahlah Wonnie oppa gak bilang2 dia suka atau hanya terobsesi saja yah? Hehehe gak papa chingu, makasih udah ninggalin jejak di FF TC ini

**Kyuhyuk07 : **Mianhe Kyu-ah… ikut2 Hyukkie… hahaha ne chingu masak sampek 10 tahun? O.o okeeee ntar bakal di perlama jadi 1000 tahun! (Becanda deh ._.v) ohohoho NC yah… Kira gak bisa bikin NC… tapi kalo ada yah disekip dikit2 pokok NC yang aman2 ajah deh…

**Guest : **Lucu banget… untung Kyu gak melongo dengan wajah pabbo bisa2 ntar bikin seluruh anak buahnya kaget n serangan jantung. Tapi Kyu masih stay cool gituuuu hah! Semoga ini gak bikin terlalu penasaran… okeeeee

**Cosmojewel : **Ini udah update dan focus ke Kyuhyuk loh chingu… tapi chap selanjutnya mungkin agak bleber kanan kiri lagiiiii

Sip udah update as soon as I can.

**Istnaini wk : **Waaaaaaaah makasih chingu udah bilang chap kemarin panjang! Hehehe dan sebegai ucapan makasihnya ini udah lebih dipanjangin sih dikit… selamat membaca chinguuuu moga gak bosan! Ne?

**Kyussiper :** hohoho sekarang update lagi dan makasih udah bersedia menunggunya walau udah karatan dan gak berbentuk hehehe

**Guest2 : **Gwenchana… setiap komen dari reader selalu berhasil memberi semangat buat Kira buat update FF ini… hahaha bener akhirnya ketahuan juga kalo orang yang dicari-cari Kyu adalah Hyukkie… dannnnnnn sekarang telah terbongkar masa lalu versi Kyuhyun… hohoho… pendek? Sekarang udah panjang kan chingu?

**Mzukhy yank eny : **Lama juga yah ternyata… wah mian bikin penasaran selama setahun. Pasti gak enak banget yah (udah tau nanya) hehehe mian lagi… sekarang udah update semoga bisa menyenangkan dan lebih menjawab rasa penasaran chingu…

**Tina KwonLee : **Hehehe semangat buat chingu juga karena autor FF TC bener2 lemot hahaha… makasih udah nungguin FF ini dan ini Kira update dengan sepenuh hati dan sepanjang mungkin… hohoho… oooooo masalah ending diusahakan nanti bisa memuaskan

**LonelyKim : **Chinguuuuuuuuuu selamat udah jadi reviewer yang ke 200 dank arena itu Kira updatenya gak sengaret sebelumnya… Kira juga senang akhirnya FF ini sudah bisa merangkak lagi hohoho… wowowow lanjutannya Kyu ngajak Hyuk keluar tapi entah kemana dan ngapain Kira belum mengintai :P hehehe…

Ah Kira linenya 93 chinguu wae?

**Okeeeeeeeeeee sekedar info para reader deul…**

**Semua pasti tahu kalo Kira updatenya lelet banget kan yah? Nah yang jadi masalah FF ini mungkin masih menyisahkan 20-an lebih chapter kedepannya… Kira2 reader bakal bosan gak yah? Terlebih bakal lama banget buat menanti endingnya… **

**Tenang, Kira masih akan melanjutkan FF ini kok… **** hanya info… habis setelah Kira lihat kemungkinan endingnya setelah 20-30 chapter lagi… panjang kan? Hehehe**

_**With love**_

_**Akira Yuuki **___


End file.
